


Twisting The Rules (JunHwan Vampire)

by JunHwanATM



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 59,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunHwanATM/pseuds/JunHwanATM
Summary: A creature with a dreadful past and what kind of suffering it cause to his life. For years he's been running, being chase by fears and awful memories he wanted to buried down in the past. That someone's demise haunt him everytime. Behind the soulless look in his eyes, there's still a window opened for someone.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Jinhwan didn't know where to go, all he had in him is the desire to get his freedom. His desire to be free, far from his manipulative parents, out of his narrow minded family and away from his fucked up life. 

For 20 years of living, he never once do what's his passion. He never had time to relax because wherever he goes, pressure of being the next heir of Kim's Real Estate is always on his shoulders. 

Since he was a child, he's like a good dog. Getting present everytime he's being a good boy or if he improved in any of his private classes at home. It was good and fine with back then, but it changed when he sneaked outside their home. He saw what the real world looks like. He experienced doing anything he personally like not just because someone ordered him to. 

He taste a bit of freedom and he wanted more. He's been craving for it so long. That is something his parents cannot allow him to. All they had in mind is business, how to be perfect for business, how to be on top every year. 

Now, he's running away from them. Away from the prison he once called his home. Leaving the persons he called parents and burning all the responsibilities they put on his shoulders. 

He's tired. Really tired he can't afford to be mad. 

"H-Hello? I-Is.. Is anyone who can.. help me here?" he yelled at his best while panting. He ran so fast to mislead the bodyguards chasing him. 

He found this mansion inside the forest not too far from their home but even though he get to sneaked out once, he's pretty sure there weren't any mansion like this. 

His body is trembling and he's soak in sweat. His breathing became heavy as his eyelids starts to block his eyes, he's getting sleepy and he doesn't know why. 

Just when he's about to pass out, a cold hands caught him in the neck and pinned him on the mansion's wall. Jinhwan barely holding the stranger's hand on his neck that slowly stopping him to breathe. He wanted to fight back but the dizziness is slowly hitting him, he doesn't know what's happening to his body but a breathe on his neck is all he can feel before closing his eyes. 

*** 

Jinhwan woke up with unfamiliar scent and strange feeling that someone is glaring at him. 

"ARGH!" 

A loud bang made him jump in his bed--in someone's bed rather. He tried to stand up but a heavy feeling was pulling him back to the soft fabric. It smell strange but nice, he just can't figure out where the hell is he. All he can remember is he passed out and.. someone grab hi on the neck. 

Jinhwan quickly put covered his neck with his hands. He didn't find anything around it. He continue touching it to find if there's some bruise, but there's none. 

Another loud bang made him jump in surprise then a loud groan. It sends shiver down his spine to hear what it's sounds like. 

Like someone is being tortured brutally. 

Due to his curiosity, he slowly open the door and another spacious living room greets him. He saw no one there, only few things that is too old. Some it was covered with spider's web and dust. Maybe the one living here doesn't know how to clean, the house almost look like hunted! 

"Leave me alone!" there, the same voice strike again. He perk his head upstairs. 

This mansion is giving him a heavy feeling he doesn't want to bear. 

Another thud made him stumble in stairs, good thing he grip onto the railings and supported himself. He followed where the voice is coming and reach two big doors. Jinhwan hesitated for a while before finally opening the door with all his strength. 

His eyes widened to see a guy bleeding. 

His arms are covered with blood, his head is also bleeding and had a lot of bruises. 

"A-Are you okay?" he ask, something is stopping him to go near the guy because he look so dangerous. Looks like anytime he could kill. The only thing that holding Jinhwan is, this guy bring him to sleep. Particularly, this guy helped him. "H-He--" 

"How did you get in here?" the guy snarled and Jinhwan wants to runaway but suddenly, he can't move his feet. He was stuck in his place. 

"I-I heard you.. shouting.." Jinhwan starts to tremble when the man slowly get up, not really minding the bruises and blood coming out from his body. 

It hurt so bad in Jinhwan’s eyes so how the hell this guy can take this kind of physical pain? 

"I said how did you get here?" the guy ask again and Jinhwan is growing irritated but scared. 

"I said I-I heard y--"

Jinhwan choke on his saliva when the man suddenly appeared in front of him and hold his neck. It was the same feeling as yesterday. 

"Lie to me again human and I won't spare your life the second time." 

Jinhwan didn't know why he's not believing him, but that's not his concern right now. He can't breathe and this guy is literally killing him! 

"L-Let me go!" he push him with all his power, he succeeded when he stumbled in ground holding neck. 

Jinhwan cough countless of times and breathe in breathe out before he had the courage to stand up and give the man a punch. 

He did. 

But he didn't even flinch. It was Jinhwan who hurt himself, the guy's face is tough! 

"Sht!" he hissed in pain and saw his knuckles bleeding. He got some mild bruises from running away. "Y-You! What the fck--" 

The guy pinned him on the wall. Holding both his wrist up his head and staring at his eyes. Jinhwan can only see pair of dark eyes while looking up. He tried to escape but the man's grip tighten on his hands, making him unable to move. 

"Who are you?" his voice again, it was rough and husky. 

But Jinhwan didn't answer, he's scared as hell but if he didn't fight back, this man will surely beat him up. 

Just when he's about to duck the guy's head, he saw how his pupils dilated. His body stiffened and nose scrunched, smelling something before a sly smile appeared on the man's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's your business with him?" 

"None."

"Then why you let him to invade your place?" 

"I didn't. He just did."

"You know it's impossible." 

Jinhwan woke up from another round of sleep. He feels like his head is spinning and his vision wasn't stable, unclear. Although, he managed to hear whatever they're talking about outside, he can't lift his body to bring himself outside the room. 

He can't remember what happened and why he's sleeping again in one of that guy's room. All Jinhwan could recall is that he saw a sly smile from that guy and after that, no comes from his mind. 

Jinhwan tried lifting himself, using both his hands for support but to his dismay, he fell again. 

The door opened, it reveal that guy who pinned him on the wall and another male from his side. They had the same built and almost the same height, only the other one is taller than him. 

"Wh.." Jinhwan tried to speak but his throat was sore. Even opening his mouth need to consume a lot of energy from his body. 

"What the.." he heard the other guy murmured. Surprise is clear on his tone. "Junhoe. His.."

"I know." 

Jinhwan wants to ask what the hell are they talking about and, staring at him while he's on his weakness is one thing he really hate.

"He's sleeping. Let's go." he heard that Junhoe guy said and close the door. 

He could feel his body became less tense. Junhoe’s aura is making him stunned and body stiffened. Especially when he's speaking, the sound of his raspy voice is ringing on Jinhwan’s head. The roughness of his words somehow stab him right on his chest. This doesn't feel right. 

With all his force, Jinhwan refrain himself to groan when he successfully pulled his body out of bed. Kneeling on floor, too tired of what he did. He heard little voices coming outside of the room he's staying. He almost crawl just to get a hold of the door and slightly opening it. 

There, he saw that Junhoe guy and the other male talking.

The other guy scream mysterious vibe from his looks. He had a dimple, he's smiling but the kind of smile that'll make you think whether he's showing the real him or not. Jinhwan must say, he's unpredictable. 

He shift his gaze to Junhoe, who is calmly leaning on wall, hands on his pocket while listening to the other guy looking bored. 

Meanwhile Junhoe’s aura scream arrogance and coldness. Aside from that, he seems dangerous and you should be cautious around him. Junhoe made that impression to Jinhwan the first he saw his face. 

He then remember that Junhoe’s arm was bleeding, but to his confusion, there was no sign of blood on his clothes. The bruises he saw a while ago was gone and a smooth tanned skin can only be seen. 

"What's your plan to him?" he heard the other guy ask. 

Jinhwan’s heart race the moment he heard what they are going to do with him. 

"Are you going to get rid of him or let him live?" 

Jinhwan swallow his saliva abruptly and he choke. 

"No. I'm going to play with him." he heard Junhoe said. 

'Play with me? What the hell is he talking about!' 

"Well then, don't be too harsh. He's pretty cute." 

If it's other way around, Jinhwan would be blushing right now because of his compliment. But his life is at risk in hands of these two unknown guys. 

'I successfully escaped my home and then I'll just die here?' Jinhwan sassily in his mind before returning from the bed. 

Tonight, his second escape will happen. 

*** 

Jinhwan inhaled deeply before letting it out. He did it. He did get out himself of that freaky mansion with some weird guys talking about his death. 

He lowered his head so no one could see his face. Knowing that his family is famous because of the properties they own, it isn't impossible that some people knew about him already. After all, his father has been bragging about his achievements to his business colleagues and even in public. It isn't something he should be proud of, it was all an act for publicity. His father never gave him a compliment, just rewards like money or cars. 

"Excuse me," he called the attention of old lady watering his plants outside the alley. 

It's already 8AM in morning and he's been walking for hours. He badly need a rest so finding an apartment is what he should prioritize first. 

"What can I help you young man?" the old lady gently ask, his heart was fluttering because of her pure kindness. 

It isn't all the time Jinhwan can meet genuine people like her. 

"Uhm, do you know a place where I can rent? Like, apartments or units?" he politely ask, gentle in every words. 

"Oh. You must be new here, aren't you?" he ask and Jinhwan nodded. "Well, there's an apartment there. Walk straight and turn to your right, there."

"Thank you." he bow and went on his way. 

Jinhwan did save a money for him. Like he's been anticipating this kind of scenario to happen to him so he planned ahead of time, being in that mansion of Junhoe guy isn't part of his plan. 

"Electric and water bills are already included in monthly rent. There were few things left in the apartment from the former tenant, you can get rid of it or it's up to you." the landlady told him while walking along the way. 

The apartment building doesn't look bad, it's has clean white walls and wooden stairs. It is near in supermarket so Jinhwan won't be having a hard time for his neccesities. What's bothering him is he can't be just careless going out, cause as of now, his father hired some agents to haunt him. 

"This is your unit. Here's the key." the landlady handed him two keys and left. 

Jinhwan expect to fill up some forms before he can officially move in here, but it took him just minutes to get this one. 

Maybe this is how things work outside, Jinhwan said mentally. 

He found a small sofa on living room. It doesn't look worn out so won't get rid of this, less expenses. He then open the bedroom and saw a single bed with foam on top. It looks new, then why did the former tenant left it here? 

There's a window right on side of his bed, you can see across the apartment building and the main road. 

Jinhwan plop himself on bed, not minding if it's dirty or dusty. He's so tired and he wants to sleep. 

\--

9:00 PM

Jinhwan woke up, still in same position where he slept this morning. He can't believe he sleep for whole day, his body must be really tired and worn out. The exhaustion over taking his body that's why. 

"Can I use a phone to call?" he ask the landlady, he left his phone at home. 

There was a tracker on that, so even though he try to runaway, he's still under monitor because of that. 

Jinhwan ordered his meal, using another name. The chance of getting caught is high, he knew what his father can do. 

"Thank you." 

He went back to his unit, patiently waiting for his meal to arrive. His stomach has been growling and he feel like he wanted to puke. He's a little bit dizzy, literally hungry. 

"Coming!" he yelled and get up on bed, there was a knock on his door. He happily went there, finally he can eat with all his glory for tonigh. 

Or maybe not. 

"W-What are you doing here?" Jinhwan starts to walk backward, careful with his steps while keeping his eye to the man. 

That Junhoe guy is standing in front of him, and worst, he's already inside of his unit. 

"W-What do you want?" 

His cold eyes set to Jinhwan’s face, slowly scanning the face of the other male. 

Jinhwan’s heart race when he feel the cold wall against his back. Trapping himself. Before he could run away, a hand slammed on right side of his head making him to shut his eyes in shock. 

With a silence, he tilt his head up to met the guy's stare, deeply looking at him. 

"Who said you can ran away?" Junhoe whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me go!!" Jinhwan hit whatever his hands and feet can reach while being carried on Junhoe’s shoulder. 

Junhoe suddenly take him out, carrying him like a sack of rice. Jinhwan knew he's not heavy but being compared to once sack of rice manage to offend him. 

"Jerk! I don't have any business with you! Fck let me go!" he tried to wiggle his whole body, but it didn't made Junhoe stumble on ground. 

He's been shouting with his whole lungs but no one went out to check what's going on. The lights in every unit was still on, he just can't understand why they can't hear anything from his little mouth. 

"This is kidnapping!" he yelled once again. 

There was no one outside, a dark alley can only be seen. It's scary, feels like everytime someone will grab you in darkness. 

Jinhwan can now see cars parked outside of the house it gives him hope. 

"You're just hurting your throat. Stop yelling." Junhoe said calmly while carrying him, this guy is probably on his way to his vehicle. 

"W-What? Someone is taking me without my permission and you expect me to be calm!? What am I, a kid!?" Jinhwan yell again, trying to lean his head near to Junhoe so the taller guy can hear his words. 

But he get nothing from Junhoe, just the sound of his breathing. 

"Seriously, Junhoe, why are you doing this to me?" Jinhwan ask, less tense and on his normal voice. Junhoe didn't respond. "Can you atleast give me an answer?" 

Junhoe remain silent. He's seriously getting on Jinhwan’s nerve. The gut to ignore him, as his kidnapper, he should atleast tell me something like 'Shut up or I will kill you!' or a simple 'Shut up!' Jinhwan scream mentally, but Junhoe didn't spare him any attention. 

"Hello, I'm talking?" Jinhwan sarcastically said as his grasp on the hem of Junhoe’s shirt tightened. 

Trying to escape Junhoe’s old is making him tired. He slept more than 13 hours and it drained his energy. 

Jinhwan let out a small noise when Junhoe stop on his track, making him to bump his head on something. 

"Are you finally letting me go--"

"Give Mr. Kim to us." Jinhwan heard the familiar voice and he wants to run. 

'I need to escape!' is all in Jinhwan’s mind. 

He tried to land his feet on ground and he did, Jinhwan’s eyes wondered to Junhoe as why did he let him. But as soon as the familiar voice spoke again, Jinhwan quickly hide behind Junhoe. 

"Mr. Kim, your father is looking for you. Please come with us." 

"Never." he snarled. 

"Mr. Kim, your family is worried--"

"Liar!" he said again and it made the body guard stop. "Tell my father that I am not going to drag myself back in hell again." 

"But Mr. Ki--"

"Didn't you hear what he said?" Junhoe spoke. 

Jinhwan raise his head. His blank expression didn't fade, the coldness is still radiating from his words. Arrogance is screaming all the way from his body, but Jinhwan can't bring himself to hate this guy. Although the fact that he's kidnapping him awhile ago. 

"Jinhwan."

Jinhwan's heart began to race than the normal beats, that stern voice never failed to make him stiff. His mind isn't functioning well. He want to face him, show to him that he's no longer the fragile and vulnerable boy he's been taking care of for years. Prove to him that this boy can also be a man. 

"Jinhwan, you know how--"

"Mr. Kim." Jinhwan uttered, gripping on the hem of Junhoe’s shirt tightly as those words escape his mouth. 

"W-What?" 

"I'm still your boss, Seige. Whatever happened back then, that doesn't change the fact I am your boss." Jinhwan said, meeting the man's eyes who's still surprise. 

Jinhwan is aware that they're being surrounded by his father's bodyguards right now. He can sense it since Seige was being calm. 

Jinhwan avert his gaze in Seige's back and widened his eyes. 

"D-Dad?" he muttered, and the time Seige look back, he grab Junhoe’s hand and they both ran away. 

"M-Mr. Kim!" 

That was all an act. 

Jinhwan continue dragging Junhoe in darkness, completely aware of what he's doing. The last time he check he was the one being drag and now they reverse. 

"Sht!" he hissed when couple of shadows stop them and take another dark street of alley. 

Jinhwan is panicking but the man he's dragging is calm, in fact, he still had the same bored expression he's showing to other male. 

"Why are you running away?" Junhoe ask while running. 

"Now's not the time for story telling, Junhoe. We need to get out of here before hat devil catch us." he said, gritting his teeth in annoyance. 

Another loud footsteps can be heard and Jinhwan grip on Junhoe’s wrist tightly before pulling him to another path, but Junhoe didn't even move nor flinch. 

"Junhoe! Don't be so stubborn!" he yelled. 

"So irritating." he heard Junhoe mumbled to himself before dragging Jinhwan with him. 

They reach a large motorbike that is obviously Junhoe’s. 

"Hop in." he told Jinhwan but the other man hesitated. "I said hop in." 

Jinhwan tried to lift his leg, stepping on whatever he think is strong enough to let lift him. He tried, but it's too high for his liking. 

Junhoe let out a sigh of frustration before holding Jinhwan on waist and easily sat him comfortably. Jinhwan was taken aback by the sudden touch and action. Junhoe hop in next, instead of wearing his helmet, he gave it to Jinhwan. 

"Hold." he heard Junhoe say and he grip on his broad shoulders. Because it'll be awkward if he hold him on his waist. 

Junhoe starts the engine abruptly and it almost sent Jinhwan out of his back. The smaller man grip on whatever his little hands can reach and curse. 

"Atleast give me a warni--Ahh!" Jinhwan close his eyes tight when Junhoe flew away from dark alley. 

*** 

"What did you do to him?" Jinhwan heard the same guy ask Junhoe. 

He plop himself on ground, like a piece of paper. He stare in nothing, that ride gave him a trauma. He will always remember the feeling of death is on your side. 

Junhoe stare down at the small man on ground. Sighing when he saw him spacing out. 

"That must be his first time riding--"

"Okay now I understand." the guy said and went to check on Jinhwan. He poke Jinhwan’s hands laying helplessly on floor. "Hey," 

But he got no response from Jinhwan. The little guy didn't move. He look at Junhoe and ask him again. 

"Didn't he knew what are we?" 

"He didn't." Junhoe said, sure about his answer. 

Junhoe bend on his knee, putting his hands behind Jinhwan’s head and thighs. Carrying him bridal style. 

"You're too advance, dude." the guy tease him and he ignored. "He also got the most beautiful features. He owns the scent everyone is dying for." he added. 

Junhoe heard what he said but chose to dodge his words. It's been so long since he let another scent invade his inside. It's been so long since he tried to smell someone. 

He put Jinhwan on bed, the latter is still spacing out. He gaze went to Jinhwan’s features. His delicate skin and enticing scent. The neck he also want to taste, but he can't let himself. Junhoe knew what will happen next once he got the taste of this man. 

He's afraid the history will repeat itself.


	4. Chapter 4

Jinhwan remained on what position Junhoe lay him on bed. He can hear what they're talking about earlier but he chose to remain silent. Riding with Junhoe is another factor why he keep his mouth shut. Most if was because of what happened before they came here mansion. 

Flashing of events starts to flood his mind once again, how much he despise that man for giving him such hope and drop him along the way. The feeling of rejection, shame and being judge. How much Jinhwan tried to build walls to distance himself from him, but he was such a fragile and vulnerable boy he chose to break his own words. 

He starts to think about Junhoe. That guy is weirdo, if he's suing Jinhwan for breaking in his house then he's willing to apologize. His father's man is chasing him and he needed a place to hide, he saw this mansion and welcomed himself in. That was the time Jinhwan remembered of how much he's panting. His legs were numb and worn out. But time passes, the more he tried to catch his breathe, the more energy he loose. 

Then Junhoe appeared out of nowhere, pinning him on wall with his neck. Jinhwan thought that was his end, he also want to recall what happened why he lost his consciousness staring at those such sinful eyes and drawn in his deep gazes. 

Jinhwan heard the door click and it creak open, revealing a tall man, not Junhoe. 

He lift himself in sitting position while waiting for the man to finally face him. He's been dying to ask who is he and why his friend or brother is trying to get him. 

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" he heard the guy ask, slowly walking on his side. 

Is it just Jinhwan or that question doesn't suit his face? 

"Oh, crap! I'm not meant for such dramas." the guy complan and ruffled his own hair before looking at him. "Hey, say something." 

"Sht." Jinhwan said earning a giggle from the man. 

"So, how did you get here?" the guy ask and it confused Jinhwan. 

Junhoe had been asking him the same question the first time they met. 

"Is it really impossible to get in here?" Jinhwan ask and he saw how it draw an amuse expression from him. 

"Well, for creatures like us, it is not but for a human like you, yes." 

It made him more confused. 

"And why are you talking like you're not a human at all?" like Junhoe, Jinhwan also find this guy a weirdo. 

"Because I'm not. We're not." 

"What do you mean by not? Are you some sort of prince or king living in more advanced society than us?" Jinhwan want to be sarcastic, but since this guy is answering him, he'll be gentle in teasing him. 

"Not me but Junhoe."

"Yeah, Junhoe the weirdo guy. Seriously, why did your friend haunt me down in an alley to freaking kidnap me? If he's mad about me, breaking inside his mansion then I'm sorry!" Jinhwan said. 

"No, he's not mad. He's curious." the guy said. 

"What's your name by the way? It's weird since I've been calling you names in my head." Jinhwan offers, cause yes, he's been calling this guy on whatever name he could think. 

But Jinhwan tild his head when the guy laugh like he said the funniest joke in the world. 

"You're hilarious!" the guy still has the guts to slap his hands on his thighs while laughing. When the guy recovered from his laughter, he finally say his name. "I'm Chanwoo."

Jinhwan’s mouth went 'o', for a weird person like him, he had such good and cute name. 

"Is Junhoe your brother?" 

Chanwoo's face growled in disgust. 

"That was the most offending question I heard in my years of living." Chanwoo said, overreacting. "Nope. There no chance I'm gonna have a brother like him. He's my friend."

"Oh, is that so." Jinhwan nodded his head. 

"So, Jinhwan-"

"Wait, how old are you?" he cutted Chanwoo. 

Since they knew each other by names, it would be more appropriate to call each other base on age. Jinhwan isn't fan of using honorifics. 

"I'm ten decades older than you." Chanwoo answered without hesitation. 

"Can I hit you?" Jinhwan ask with his sweetest smile, but his fist is itching to hit Chanwoo's head. 

"What? I'm not joking! I'm saying the truth!" 

Jinhwan calmed himself down. Is this how teenagers communicate nowadays? When he's still a teenager, all he do is to admire his origamies at home. He worked hard to learn them so he's proud when he finally did dozen of it. 

"Okay, I'm 20 years old. I can judge you're still a minor, 3 years younger than me so call me Hyung." Jinhwan said in lecturing tone. It made Chanwoo's face confused. 

"Thank you for the compliment, but I don't look like this when I was 17 years old. I'm smaller than you back then." 

"Are you offending me, Chanwoo-ssi?" 

Jinhwan isn't small but he's not tall either, his height is just right. Not too small nor tall. That's what he's been telling to himself but Jinhwan knew he's shorter compared to others. 

"No, I mean.. Ugh you won't understand me anyway. But sure, I'll call you Hyung." Chanwoo said and it draw a smile on Jinhwan’s face. 

"Okay I'm starting to like you now." he said in friendly way. 

"Oops, no. You can't like me, I don't wanna end my life. I still have dreams to fulfill, but you can like Junhoe all you want. He's free." 

"Are you saying something Jung Chanwoo?" 

Speaking of Junhoe. 

There he was, staring blankly at them. When will his expression change? He's leaning on door Chanwoo left open, talking with his usual tone. 

"No, I'm just talking to Jinhwan Hyung, right?" Chanwoo said and smile to him, nodding his head as response. 

Junhoe furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Hyung?" Junhoe ask. 

"Yup. I'm older than him so he should respect me." Jinhwan said proudly, he heard Chanwoo giggle on his side but he ignore. "How about you Junho--" 

"I'm not calling you Hyung." Junhoe cut him off, Jinhwan groaned. 

He's so stubborn! 

"Well, you look older than me so it's okay." Jinhwan said, it send another laughter to Chanwoo. 

That only means Junhoe look older than his actual age. It's to offend him, but only Chanwoo get his joke. 

Jinhwan conclude Junhoe is same age with Chanwoo. It can't be that Chanwoo is befriended with an old man. No offense meant just a hunch. 

"What?" Junhoe ask. 

"That was an insult Junhoe! You're slow!" 

But Junhoe’s expression didn't changed, he's still looking at his friend blankly. 

"You're no fun." Jinhwan said. 

Jinhwan feel more comfortable for the first time with Junhoe, maybe because Chanwoo is there to lighten up the atmosphere. But that doesn't change the fact Junhoe tried to kidnap him. 

"Chanwoo let's go." 

"Wait, are you leaving me alone? Can I go back to my apartment now--"

"No. Stay." Junhoe said sternly. 

"What am I? A dog?" he complain. "Look, I'm sorry for breaking inside your mansion. I just need a place to hide that time and this is my only hope." he explained. 

"I know." Junhoe said, his few words irritates Jinhwan more. 

"Then can I go back now? I'll forget that you tried to kidnap me earlier, besides I owe you my life for getting me away from them." he traded, he smile with all his best. 

"No." 

"What do you need--jerk!" Jinhwan yelled when Junhoe turn his back and walk to them. "I'm still talking!" 

A hand slightly tap him on his shoulder. Chanwoo get up from his seat. 

"Sorry, Hyung. He's like that. Well, stay here for now, Junhoe didn't mind. I'm going." Chanwoo left. 

They left Jinhwan all alone in unknown room, clueless and confused in everything. And he's annoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Jinhwan peak on small space in door. He can't see Chanwoo nor Junhoe outside. They must be somewhere in this mansion. 

He carefully creak the door open. There was a defeaning silence, he saw the same living room he was in the other day. The same old and dusty furnitures. Jinhwan must say the ornaments are beautiful, but it's covered in dust so he can't properly look on details. 

Jinhwan wondered in living room, there was a couch and across it is a big chimney. 

'Who use this nowadays?' Jinhwan thought, because usually a TV set were found in living room but Junhoe doesn't have any appliances. He then belatedly remember that there was no aircon on his room he's staying, it's confusing it feel so cold inside. 

He can only see wooden furnitures made from oak tree. Also, the chimney was made with bricks, a red one. Inside of it was pile of woods covered in dust. 

"What the heck is wrong with that guy? Does he not know how to clean his own house?" Jinhwan ask himself. 

He keep on wondering and found the stairs, he remember how it leads him to screaming and bloody Junhoe that time. 

This man will look elegant only if Junhoe tried to clean it atleast once a month. Good thing the structures were still in good condition, there was no crack in walls. 

But at the same time it gives him an eerie atmosphere. Jinhwan may not be aware of his surrounding all the time, but he can say when someone is staring at him. And now, he feel like being watch. That freaks him out. 

Jinhwan went outside and saw a garden. He's totally amaze how beautiful the flower there. 

There's color blue, pink, white and even yellow. But what attract him is the black one. He never see a color black flower, he doesn't even know that this exist. 

Jinhwan made his way to pile of unidentified flower, he smell an enticing scent and it ignites him more to touch it. There was no torn nor any harmful parts attached to it, he stretched his hands. 

"I won't touch that if I were you." he heard a voice on his back and saw a man. 

"Who are you?" 

"I should be the one asking you. Who are you and what are you doing here?" his voice became serious and it made Jinhwan shiver. 

Is he another friend of Junhoe? Then why they all look like someone who could kill him every damn time? 

I-I'm Jinhwan and.." he stop. Yeah, what he is to Junhoe? He isn't even a friend. "Hostage. Yeah, I'm Junhoe’s hostage." he said nonchalantly

"I've no time for joke young man." the man starts to walk towards him. Wearing a stern look and sharp gaze stabbing him. 

"I'm saying the truth!" Jinhwan stop moving backwards when the guy also stop on his track and look at him with surprise. 

What happened? 

"Hmmp!" he almost stumble to see the guy right in front of him, catching him by waist while giving him a look of adoration and it creeps him out. 

"Your scent." the guy smoke, Jinhwan feel his breathe on his forehead. Their faces isn't even three inches apart!

Wait.. Did he say his scent? 

Jinhwan tried to remember when is the last time he took a bath. His cheeks reddened to realize he never did since he escaped from home. He must be stinking right now and this guy pointed it out casually. 

"It's nice." the guy added. 

"Are you insulting me?" Jinhwan pulled himself away from the guy's embrace. It draw a confused look from the guy. 

"What?"

"I-I haven’t taken any bath yet for almost t-two days and you're saying I smell nice?" Jinhwan growled. 

"Yeah, I knew that." 

His eyes widened. He knew! 

"Hanbin Hyung!" they heard a voice from their back and saw Chanwoo waving at them, on his side is Junhoe walking as usual, like he's in moon. 

"Chanwoo,"

"Hyung, what are you doing here?" Chanwoo look so happy talking to Hanbin guy he said. 

"I just wanna check if Junhoe is still alive." Hanbin said, glancing at Junhoe who's glaring at him. "Guess he's still breathing." Hanbin added. 

"Of course!" Chanwoo said enthusiastically, almost jumping on his place. 

"And I met this small guy." 

If Jinhwan isn't embarassed right now, he's already throwing punches to Hanbin. 

"Oh, you mean Jinhwan Hyung?" Chanwoo points at him. 

"Hyung? Is he also--"

"No." Junhoe said, eyes looking at him with meaningful stare. 

"Oh, okay." Hanbin silently said. 

"Jinhwan Hyung, what are you doing here?" Chanwoo pay him an attention and his cheeks got redder. "And why is your cheeks--no your whole face is turning red? Are you sick?" 

"N-No.. Uhm.. Can I go bac--"

"I told you to stay." Junhoe cut him off again. 

Jinhwan hates it but he had no other choice. 

"C-Can I use your bathroom then?" 

***

Jinhwan dip his whole body under the tub. He's been inside the bathroom for whole 30 minutes. It's like, he's cleaning his body thoroughly. Gad, he's always taking care of his body especially his face. He always had to make sure there was no pimple nor scratch in every parts of his body. 

And not taking a bath for almost two days might cause him skin irritation or worst, it can ruin his natural scent. 

"Fck it!" he hissed when he remember he had no skin care products with him. He left it at home. He had planned his escape yet he forgot to pack his things. What a foolish he is. 

He then roam his eyes around the bathroom. The bathtub is made from wood so as the floor, but there was no scratches nor crack. In fact, Junhoe’s bathroom own a cozy and elegant atmosphere. 

"Jinhwan Hyung are you done?" he heard Chanwoo on the other side. 

"N-Not yet!" 

"Oh, okay. I thought you fell asleep while taking a bath. I'll leave the clothes here, Hyung. Wear it once you finish. I'll order some food."

By the mention of food, his stomach growl. He's supposed to eat at his apartment, but Junhoe came instead of the delivery man. Jinhwan wondered what happened to the delivery man. He felt bad. 

"Thank you!" 

He heard footsteps slowly faded. 

Jinhwan wash himself properly. Making sure to soap his body thoroughly and washing his soft hair. Hoping that these products in Junhoe’s bathroom won't irritate his body. 

He wore a bathrobe and went outside the room. He saw a pile of clothes on bed. The ones Chanwoo left. 

Jinhwan let the bathrobe slid off his body, uncovering his bare skin. He pick up unused undergarments Chanwoo provided and was about to wear it. 

"Can't you be more faster?" he heard a fcking voice on his side. 

"What are you doing here!? I'm dressing!" Jinhwan automatically covered his private parts from Junhoe who is looking at him with bored expression on his face. 

His face starts getting red. 

"I know, I'm just asking you to quickly get dress no need to blush." Junhoe nonchalantly said. 

"Get out!" he yelled, still covering his parts. 

But Junhoe stayed. Junhoe even closed the door behind him! 

"Yah!" 

He saw Junhoe’s eyes trailed from his reddened face down this body. The more Junhoe keeps on looking, the redder his face becoming. Jinhwan’s heart palpitate when the man's eyes reach the part he's been hiding. 

"Junhoe!" he yelled. 

"What? We're both guy, there's nothing to be embarrass of. Continue dressing." 

"While you're here?!" Jinhwan ask, can't believe of what he's hearing. 

"Yes, it's my house anyway."

"Don't look!" he warned him, Junhoe look away. 

Jinhwan slowly pick up the undergarments and wear it quickly. He hid behind the bed, kneeling so he can atleast covered his lower part. He then wore the shorts Chanwoo gave, it's above the knee but Jinhwan didn't mind. It's way better than wearing the same dirty clothes again. 

Jinhwan slid on the white tshirt, it's too bug for him but he's used to wearing oversized tshirts at home. 

Jinhwan think Junhoe isn't just a cold guy but also a pervert one! 

"Done?" he ignored his question and hang the bathrobe on standee. 

"Jinhwan Hyung, food is here. Get here quickly." Jinhwan thank Chanwoo for saving him. 

"Yes! Coming!" ha walk pass Junhoe and slammed the door. 

Can this day be more embarrassing than it was?


	6. Chapter 6

"Who is he really, Junhoe?" Hanbin ask once they both went far enough from Chanwoo and Jinhwan. 

He sigh. 

"I'm also asking myself, Hanbin. Who the fck is he." Junhoe murmured, eyes saddening for himself. 

"His scent." Hanbin pointed out. "His blood."he added. 

Junhoe let out a sigh again. He's also asking himself why he can't let Jinhwan go after smelling him. 

"Junhoe, if he resemble--" 

"He didn't and will never. He's way better than him Hanbin. You can't just compare him to a human." Junhoe said, clenching his jaw. 

"I know. I'm sorry." Hanbin is sad to see the same Junhoe after what happened. It's been decades and he still can't forgive himself, although he didn't do anything wrong. "Forgive yourself, Junhoe."

"Not now, Hanbin." 

"Forgive yourself to get peace of mind."

"How? She can't hear me anymore, I can't see him anymore. How they will forgive me if I am the reason why they're not here? I hate myself more." 

"No one is going to ask for forgiveness because no one did wrong. They will never forgive you because there's nothing to be sorry about in the first place, Junhoe!" Hanbin yelled. "It's been fcking decade! Everyone changed! Everyone moved on! Everyone accepted what happened! We did, you should too.." his voice is now pleading his friend. 

"Hanbin.. I hate myself.." 

"Hate the curse Junhoe not yourself." Hanbin patted his back but Junhoe shed no tears. 

He had enough of crying. He had enough of suffering, but everytime those memories will flash in his mind like a fcking tape. He can't help but to feel same pain over and over again. 

Junhoe knew how much he tried to be his usual self after losing. 

"Have you forgiven me, Hyung?" Junhoe ask, eyes was looking ob muddy ground. 

"No, Junhoe." Hanbin answered abruptly, he didn't even hesitate. It made Junhoe stop. "What you did is right." 

Junhoe smiled a little. It makes his heart feel at ease atleast. Although he's been bearing the curse for his lifetime, he's also bearing the same heartbreak he's trying to erase. 

'Fck this life.' Junhoe mentally scream. 

"But Jinhwan’s smell is enticing. His scent is something you can't compare to others. It's pure, delicate, it is something I'll eventually adore. That's what holding you to keep him on your side, right?" he ask and watch Junhoe, analyzing what just Hanbin said. 

"I'm curious about him." Junhoe answered few words, keeping his reason to himself. 

"Whatever your reason is Junhoe, never use him to cover your fears. He's innocent." Hanbin tap him on shoulder before leaving him to join Jinhwan and Chanwoo in dining room. 

He think of what Hanbin said. Junhoe will never use someone as a substitute for his past. It'll make things hard for him and it'll make Jinhwan miserable and broke. 

"Hey," 

The voice of the person he's thinking right now is calling him. But, Junhoe didn't turn around or atleast look at Jinhwan. He just waited for him. 

"Junhoe." Jinhwan called once again, raising his voice a little. 

"What?" 

"Let's talk." and the smaller man went to lean beside him, also looking down on muddy ground Junhoe is staring. 

"If it's about you, going back to your apartment, I still have the same answer." 

"I know, that's why I'm here to make a deal." Jinhwan said, surprising Junhoe but didn't bother to look. 

"What deal?" 

"Since you're eager to get me here, I decided to accept your offer." Jinhwan pointedly say. 

"I did not offer you anything and I'm not eager."

"Yeah yeah. So, I decided to stay here for couple of months as long as you want me to. But you still have to comply on what rules I'm going to say." Jinhwan raise his finger, ready to announce his own rules. 

"Spill,"

"As long as my father will never find your place, I'm safe." he said. 

Junhoe wanted to smirk hearing his first deal because no one can discover his place. No one can except for those he gave permissions and creatures like them. That's why he's confused how did Jinhwan managed to find him despite of his strong defense. Or he's starting to be weak? 

"I'll chose my own room to stay. Although you owned the house, you can't just barged in inside my chosen room. We should respect everyone's privacy." 

Junhoe didn't mind, it's not like he wants to see him all the time. Occasionally, yes, but seeing this little guy somewhat annoyed him for no reason. 

"I'll do my things and you'll do yours. In short, don't interfere my personal matters and I will do the same." 

"How do I benefit from your deal?" Junhoe ask, stopping Jinhwan in the middle of his explanation. "What will I get in return?" he ask again, this time looking directly at Jinhwan. 

"I knew you'll ask that so I came up with this deal, I'll clean your old house. I'll cook food, I'll buy-- wait I can't go out carelessly so you'll buy groceries." Jinhwan said, confident in their trading remarks. 

"I could've just hired a maid to do all of those. Another benefit." 

Jinhwan furrowed his forehead, like he's in deep thinking. 

"Argh, name it. What do you want?" Jinhwan grunted and ask him. Giving up all his ideas on mind because it might not work to Junhoe. 

"How about, giving me extra service?" Junhoe ask in his slow, husky voice that sends electrifying feeling to Jinhwan. 

"E-Extra service?" Jinhwan stuttered. Mind clouded with dirty thoughts and pervert imagines he could never look at! 

"Yes, like stri--"

"S-Stop!" Jinhwan covered hus ears that elicit a small laugh from Junhoe, having a good time to tease him. "You're a fcking pervert!" 

"How ow do I satisfy myself then?" he continue and it Jinhwan starts to growled, fist itching to touch Junhoe’s smirk. 

"Go get a fck buddy, Junhoe! Deal with my offer and that's final!" 

Jinhwan march inside, not forgetting to slam the door. Leaving Junhoe behind but with a smirk plastered on his face. 

He can annoy him while he's searching how did the little human manage to break in. 

***

"Who do he think is he!? A God!? Asking me for lewd service like it's just a casual thing to ask!?" Jinhwan murmured angrily to himself before getting on his room. 

He made up his mind, Chanwoo convinced him to stay here in Junhoe’s mansion. His friend needed some company and since Junhoe keeps on initiating to let him stay here, he said yes. 

It more convenient, less expenses and a good hideout. So far, his father didn't manage to get a hold of him after that night. Thanks to Junhoe who drove faster than speed of light. 

A knocking sound filled the empty room. 

"Hyunh? This is Chanwoo." he heard and a door click open, revealing Chanwoo with Hanbin behind him. "Hyung, we're leaving." 

"Can't you stay? I don't want to be left with Junhoe I might die." Jinhwan pleaded, earning a chuckle from both man. 

"Sorry, Hyung. But we'll be back tomorrow! I'll bring some of my games to keep you entertained. Obviously, you can't find anything fun in here." 

"Yeah. Fine. Take care. You too, Bin." he then look at Hanbin who's face asking about the name. 

"Bin?"

"It's your nickname I made. Hanbin-ah, is too long. Hanbinnie is too cute, but you're intimidating, no offense meant." 

"That's fine, Hyung. Goodnight, we'll go ahead." 

Jinhwan could only afford the send them with his eyes.

Since it's getting late and after what he did today, he drifted to sleep in a minutes. Letting out little snores because of tiredness. You can see violet marks on his limbs but since Jinhwan is preoccupied a little, he didn't noticed those while bathing. 

Maybe tomorrow he will. 

***

Jinhwan woke up in the middle of night. He can hear heavy footsteps and a sound of someone whimpering in pain. But his sleepiness think he's just hallucinating. 

He jumped out of sleep to hear a loud thud on floor. It came from the second floor of Junhoe’s mansion and he belatedly remember that his room was up there. 

With a worried and scary heary, Jinhwan went out to his room and intrude the darkness. Jinhwan is never a fan of horrow stories because it'll give him nightmares for the next weeks, and he had a bad heart so he can't really afford. 

"P-Please.. Don't h-hurt--arghh!" 

That a voice of girl! 

Jinhwan a high pitch sound that is surely came from a girl. His heart began to race than its usual. 

'I swear! If Junhoe broughy his bitch on his house I will slap him hard for disturbing my pretty much needed sleep!' Jinhwan shouted in his mind. 

He went upstairs to personally see what's happening and why they're being so loud at this hour. 

"P-Please.. L-let me go.. I-Im sorry.."

Jinhwan heard the voice once again and he huried on his pace to check what's happening. It isn't a sound of pleasure though, it sounds like pain and pleading. 

"Junhoe! What's happening, why I hear--" 

Jinhwan stop on his track to finally get a glimpse of his housemate. But he felt his soul left his body the moment he saw him. 

Junhoe’s eyes is raging in fire. He look so mad and his eyes were turning in different color Jinhwan couldn't identify. He had his fangs on the girls neck, pleading for her life. 

What caugh Jinhwan’s attention is Junhoe’s look. 

His fangs. 

His eyes. 

His now pale skin. 

And a lot of blood. 

What the fck is he!?


	7. Chapter 7

"Junhoe, we're leaving." he heard Hanbin's voice and Junhoe turn his head, Hanbin and Chanwoo were standing behind him. 

"I'll be back tomorrow," Chanwoo said, still giggling. 

"Why?" Junhoe ask. "You don't have to visit me everyday, I am perfectly fi--" 

"I'm not coming for you. I'm playing with Jinhwan Hyung tomorrow. Assuming." Chanwoo nonchalantly said, earning a glare from Junhoe. 

"Then why don't you spend the night here?" Junhoe ask, turning the topic down. 

"I want to, but I don't have my games with me. I promised Jinhwan Hyung to bring it tomorrow so I'll be back." he said, giggling. "Jinhwan Hyung is really fun to be with." Chanwoo added. 

"Chanwoo, wait for me in the car. Quickly." Hanbin command and he ran towards their vehicle. "Junhoe," Hanbin gave him a meaningful look. 

Junhoe sigh, understood what Hanbin is saying. 

"I understand, Hyung. I won't." Junhoe assured him. 

"Junhoe, I don't want an innocent human like him to get involved with this matter. I'm counting on you." Hanbin smiled, tapping his shoulder before following Chanwoo on car. 

Junhoe stay there til he no longer see their car. He closed the door and went upstairs, only to stop halfway. Like the first time they met, he smell Jinhwan once again. He was about to secretly peak on his room but he refrain himself. It's not right. 

And Jinhwan had a deal. 

Junhoe went directly to an old room. He carefully closed the door before inhaling the scent he misses the most. 

It was from him. 

Like what he always did, Junhoe sat in a study table and starts dribbling words. He draw random doodles connected to whatever words came from his mind. 

But when the pain starts to struck him again, he grab and pen and start writing another letter for them, for him. 

It's been decades since the unfortunate event happened. Who would thought that the most beautiful night for him will also be the most tragic and awful night he'll ever had. 

When everything is falling into their desired places, something will came up to ruin the image. He just can't understand how did it happened. Why did he do that and why it should be them. There are bunch of them whose useless and pathetic, then why it must be the two lovely persons for him? 

"I'm sorry.." he whispered and tears starts falling from his eyes down to his cheeks. 

Junhoe never shed tears since that day. He keep his usual self, a completely blank look while everyone is sobing til they can't breathe. He remained silent, he also wants to cry but the guilt is wrapping him and starts tearing away his right to cry for his beloved ones. 

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. Sorry.." 

He's been whispering the same words for decades, he's been whispering how much he despise himself and how much he's sorry for doing it. 

He just hated it had to be him. It had to be them. 

As soon as a strange smell invade his nose, he quickly wipe away the tears and ready to kill whoever dare to disturb his time for them. 

Junhoe silently went down the stairs, glad that Jinhwan is in deep sleep to not hear the loud sounds the intruder is doing. 

'Why they all like to break in my house? Did I set the bar too low for this filthy creatures to enter?' 

"Woah, it's nice." he heard a guy's voice. 

"Babe, look! It's pretty!" following a voice of girl, squealing as she saw a beautiful vase finely place on top of Junhoe’s side table. 

"Yeah, just think of how much it'll costs once we sold it. It looks pretty old," the guy commented. 

"The more it looks old, the more value it'll be!" the girl starts to roam around his living room. 

Junhoe remain on his position, watching the couple exploring his mansion. Jinhwan’s room is right there behind them, if any one them would dare to open the door, that'll be a cue for Junhoe to show up. 

"You sure no one is living here, babe?" the girl ask, plopping herself on Junhoe’s couch only to jump out when dust get on her clothes. 

He had to remind himself later to get a new couch. 

"Who would dare to live in such scary mansion like this? This will bring you nightmares I bet." 

Junhoe silently went upstairs again, hiding in the dark. His fangs starts to grow, his eyes were changing its color rapidly. His once tanned skin are becoming pale as the desire of sucking their blood is hitting him. 

'This will be a quick meal, I've been waiting for a prey. This will do.'

Junhoe clenched his fist when the intruders reached the second floor. They're both amaze on those figurines, Junhoe knew the value of it because that was his. 

"Babe, look. Let's get these with us, it'll costs more--"

"---than your life." Junhoe continued, showing himself. 

The couple step backwards, the guy hid his girl behind him. With a gangster look, he took out a knife with him. 

"Well, sorry dude. Your life will be the first to be claimed." the human attacks him, running towards his direction. 

Junhoe didn't flinch, he waited for the guy to be atleast five meters away from him before cracking his hands. The knife slip out of his hands as soon as he drop on ground, holding his now bend wrist. 

The girl screamed from what she saw. She swear, his boyfriend isn't even touching him but she saw Junhoe’s eyes changed its color and his boyfriend dropped on ground. Just what kind of human is he? 

Junhoe kick the guy once again in stomach while completely laying on ground. He kick right on his neck and he stopped breathing, hot red liquid starts flowing out of his mouth. He's dead. 

He then averted his gazs to the girl, almost peeing in her mini skirt looking at Junhoe. 

"A-Ackk!" the girl groaned when Junhoe grab her in the neck before pinning her on the wall. 

Her small body is trembling under Junhoe’s touch. 

"P-Please.. Don't h-hurt--arghh!" she groaned when Junhoe pinned her more, she start panting. 

"Breaking in my territory without my consent deserves a punishment. How much more when your man starts touching my things?" Junhoe snarled, his fangs are now visible and it made the girl to shed tears. 

"P-Please.. L-let me go.. I-Im sorry.." 

But Junhoe had no time for mercy right now, so he tilt her neck and ready to devour the flesh to draw the drink he's been craving for. 

"Junhoe! What's happening, why I hear--" 

He stopped halfway when he heard Jinhwan’s voice, he craned his neck and saw the human's shocked expression. 

If Jinhwan is already pale, he became more pale right now. He can see how his lips trembled to see the blood scattered on floor, and his eyes widened to see him pinning the girl against the wall. 

"J-Jun.." he heard him whispered and tears starts flowing out of Jinhwan’s eyes. 

'Why is he crying?' Junhoe freed the girl's neck and she stumbled on floor grasping for more air. 

Junhoe went closer to Jinhwan when the human stop him. 

"D-Don't come c-closer.. p-please.." Jinhwan whispered, it made him stop for a second before continuing. "S-Stop!" 

Jinhwan back away few steps, head down. 

"P-please don't c-come near me.." he herd Jinhwan pleaded but it doesn't stop him. 

Junhoe just want to know why he's crying over this. 

"Why are you crying?" Junhoe ask, making his way to Jinhwan. He got no response. 

"You look like a m-monster Junhoe.." Jinhwan whispered it made him stopped. 

H-He looks like what? 

It hit him on chest, right on his heart. Jinhwan’s little words stab him and he felt a pang of pain. 

Jinhwan is right he's such a monster. He's a monster himself for that long time ago. 

"J-Jun--" he appeared right in front of Jinhwan cupping the little human in jaw, making the small man to wail in pain. "S-St--" 

"You're right. I'm a monster." he then whispered right on Jinhwan’s ear. He can feel every little hair on Jinhwan’s neck brush against his lips. A sign thay he's affecting him. 

"L-Let m-me go.." Jinhwan choke on hiw own words.

"Don't ever call me a monster, little human. This monster can kill you in an instant." he let Jinhwan go and he went back to the girl and didn't hesitate to dip his fang on her neck. 

The girl starts to lose her consciousness, her skin is now becoming pale and pale as her cheekbones is vividly clear on both sides of her face. She drop on ground, looking like a fcking skeleton on how skinny she become.

Jinhwan saw how Junhoe wipe the remaining blood on his mouth before a satisfied evil grin appear on his lips. 

It made Jinhwan shivered in fear. 

It felt like he's now seeing the personality of the guy once helped him. 

That's all Jinhwan could see before he felt his body touch the cold wooden floor and Junhoe’s silhouette is coming near to him. He manage to escape from his manipulative family only to be killed with some stranger he met. 

Jinhwan still had the energy to open his eyes and met Junhoe’s gaze. Just.. Why?


	8. Chapter 8

Jinhwan opened his eyes, remembering what happened he almost jump out of bed and saw Hanbin staring at his figure. He had this worried yet adoration in his eyes, Jinhwan can understand his worried expression but where's this adoration coming from? 

"B-Bin.. J-Jun-" Jinhwan choke on his own. "J-Junhoe.."

"I know, Hyung. I'm sorry for not telling you." he heard him say. 

"T-Tell me what?" 

Jinhwan can't still process what did Junhoe told him, what he saw, what that fcking scene he'd witnessed all about. 

Why is Junhoe look like a monster last night? 

Hanbin sat on the edge of the bed he's laying. He grip the comforter tightly, whatever Hanbin gonna say will blow up his mind eventually. 

"Remember when Chanwoo said he's ten decades older than you? Hyung, he's telling the truth." he slowly spoke while maintaining eye contact with Jinhwan. 

He want to watch every bit of expression he can elicit from him. 

"W-What..?" 

"Hyung, we're not humans. We don't consider ourselves as human. Some of them despise us." Hanbin continue. 

"W-What are you then?" Jinhwan ask, he is clueless on what Hanbin is talking about or was it just a prank to get a good reaction from him. 

But the seriousness on his voice told him that he's being true to what he say. 

"Do you really wanna know, Hyung?" Hanbin ask, asking for assurance."I don't want you to get involved with this, Hyung. The more information you know, the harder it is for you to forget them." he added. 

Jinhwan dwel on his mind whether to say yes or he should decline offer.

"I-I'm sure.." Jinhwan answered, almost whispering. 

Hanbin is also dwelling on his mind, there's no way he'll get Jinhwan with this, but he know how does it feel to be clueless in anything. He will just give piece of information, Junhoe may be the one to finish telling the story. It can't be left unread forever. 

"Come here, Hyung." Hanbin gently ask, asking Jinhwan to be on his side which the latter obeyed silently. Jinhwan settled on his side. 

He cupped both his cheeks and foreheads touching each other. It was still a moment of realization to Jinhwan, taken aback of his bold actions. 

"Close your eyes, Hyung." 

Hanbin closed his eyes so Jinhwan did. Trusting his words as soon as he can't see anything in the darkness. 

Once Hanbin make sure that Jinhwan is under his control, he started flashing the memories of the past and show it to them. 

\-----

Decades go..

"I have something for you." 

Jinhwan saw Hanbin pulled out a necklace and lace it on her neck. 

"It's beautiful, what's the occasion?" she then look at Hanbin lovingly. 

"Can't I give you a gift randomly?" Hanbin ask sweetly and kissing her temple before engulfing her in a hug. 

Jinhwan saw Junhoe on side, looking at them with his usual bored look and disgust expression. 

"Get a room." he said, glaring at them. 

"This is my room, little bro." the girl said, teasing little Junhoe who growled at them and walking out the room. 

Jinhwan stand there, watching them. The couple continue smooching, totally unaware of Jinhwan’s presence. Then, belatedly remember that he's just seeing Hanbin's memories. 

It was a sudden darkness that embraced Jinhwan before he found himself in a hallway. It was cozy yet scary. There are torches on both sides, the fire is undeniably making the place look in an old mansion, a scary mansion. 

"What's happening!?" 

Jinhwan heard a shout in room, the one in the middle with two big doors that probably four floors tall.

He almost ran when group of people open the doors abruptly, scaring him in place. They're all look mortified and scared. He saw some of their clothes were covered in blood. 

Jinhwan rush inside, seeing the most shocking view scenario. 

"N-No! Yejin!" Hanbin is across the hall where the corpse of the girl coldly laying on the floor. 

Beside her is Junhoe, who's mouth had remnants of blood. Jinhwan is sure he saw regret fleeting across his eyes but it faded quickly. 

"L-Love! J-Junhoe! No!" Hanbin is wailing like a child, Chanwoo and another guy is holding him in place. 

Hanbin can't help but to drop on his knees, crying while his eyes pinned to the cold corpse of his love. 

"Yejin.." he sobs

Then Jinhwan saw another dead body beside her, he doesn't knew who is the guy laying. But Jinhwan figure out he's one of them when he saw his fangs and two holes on his neck, where the blood is flowing. 

"I.. Killed them.." he heard Junhoe murmured before laughing, an insane yet regretful laugh Jinhwan have ever heard in his life. 

\------

Someone pulled him out of the scene. 

Jinhwan opened his eyes, tears are flowing. He set his eyes to Hanbin whose had his eyes close, Jinhwan knew the moment he'll open his eyes, he'll cry. 

"H-Hanbin.." 

He reach for Hanbin's face before slowly guiding the guy on his shoulders. 

He felt how his body got stiff for a moment before relaxing and started sobbing. 

"Hush.." Jinhwan run his hands on his back, soothing him that it's okay to cry. 

It must be so bad to lose the girl you love, Jinhwan experienced the same, to his mother. He can somehow see himself suffering with Hanbin with two different pain but with same way of feeling them. 

They both lose the important person in their lives and it's like tearing their other half. 

They both stay in that position til Hanbin had enough. A sad smile is visible on his lips. 

Hanbin never cried liks this in front of anyone, especially in front of someone he barely knows. But there's a feeling inside him that ignited it's okay to be weak for awhile. 

Jinhwan added in emotional pain he's feeling, the way Jinhwan look at him with sympathy. The way he stare at him like Jinhwan understood his frustrations. 

"Hey, it's okay to be weak. Especially if you've been strong for so long." Jinhwan said. 

"I'm sorry for crying.." he then mumbled, wiping the unnecessary tears away on his handsome face. 

"It's okay." 

There was a long silence between them before Hanbin broke it. 

"I know you want to ask me, Hyung. Go on." he said but Jinhwan hesitate. 

Yes, Jinhwan had so many questions right now in his mind, but considering Hanbin's state, he can't just set aside how he feels just for the sake of his curiosity. 

"You're not okay, Hanbin. It's alright, I can ask you some--" 

"Hyung, I don't know if I can still talk about this again. So, ask me right now." he cutted him off. 

Jinhwan sigh, fine. 

"That girl, I mean Yejin. She's your lover, then what is Junhoe to her?" 

"Her little bro. They're siblings." Hanbin answered and it shocked him for awhile. 

He killed his sister!? 

"Then.. how about the other guy laying beside her?" 

Hanbin stop for a moment, discussing whether to tell Jinhwan or not. It's not his story to tell, it's Yejin he's interested about. 

Junhoe should be the one to answer that certain question he's been ignoring for so long. 

"I think Junhoe had all the rights to answer that, I'm sorry it's not my story. But, that guy is one of the most important person in his life." 

That guy is part of his life? 

"W-Why.. Why did he killed.. them?" 

Hanbin smile, it's a genuine one. Jinhwan was confused, he can't see any hatred towards Junhoe. 

"He had to, Hyung." 

"A-Aren't you mad at him?" 

"I did. When I beg him to stop killing them, he did not. I'm mad at him that time, but when it start to sink in my mind, I just realized that Junhoe is the one who had the rights to be mad at all." Hanbin said calmly. 

"Why?" 

"I just lose one person in my life. Junhoe lose his everything. His sister and that guy is all he have and yet he had to kill them." he said. "I just lose one but Junhoe lose himself and I think, that's the worst." 

Jinhwan admire Hanbin for the way he thinks. How he analyzed everything and put it out with the right actions. His maturity is what makes him a great person. 

"W-What are you then?"

"Seriously, Hyung you don't know?" 

Jinhwan isn't fan of reading mythological stories so he's not familiar in any possible creatures that exist. He only knew few of them, and Jinhwan is sure he had read atleast a book about them. 

"Yes, Hyung. We are what you think." 

A sudden guilt hit his chest. He called Junhoe a monster not knowing who is he.. 

"I'm guilty." he let out a sigh. 

"Why?"

"I called him a monster. I just cared how Junhoe did it but I never pay attention why did he do that. I suck."

All he had in mind right now is to apologize.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hyung! Are you okay? I heard from Hanbin Hyung what happened!" Chanwoo welcomed Jinhwan the time he opened his door. 

A warm feeling wrapped his heart. It's been so long since someone asked him the question he'd been wanting to hear. 

"I'm perfectly fine, Chanwoo." he assured him, Chanwoo guided them in living room which is just across Jinhwan’s room. 

"Thank God. I forgot to bring my games with me because I was so worried." 

Jinhwan chuckled, he find it cute how he'd gone hysterical. 

Then his eyes flickered upstairs. He didn't have a glimpse of Junhoe after that night. Junhoe always refused when Hanbin is inviting him to come down. Jinhwan feel the urge to just barge in his room like what he did to him but it'll only add to the list of his sins to him. 

He's sorry. 

"He locked his room and never wanted to leave. It feels like he went back to his self after what happened." Chanwoo murmured, he must've seen Jinhwan staring upstairs. 

"Can I go and see him?" he ask and it draw a worried look on Chanwoo. 

"I think now's not the right time, Hyung. Just give him time with himself. Though I'm still not sure if he'll entertain your questions." Chanwoo answered honestly. 

Jinhwan sigh in disappointment. 

"Anyways, Hyung, you hungry?" 

Although Jinhwan knew already that Chanwoo is really older than him, it doesn't give him any strange feeling everytime Chanwoo will call him Hyung. It sounded natural like a human will do. 

"You cook?" Jinhwan ask, teasing him. 

"No, I sucked. I have phone, I can order or you prefer eating outside, Hyung?" Chanwoo offered. 

Jinhwan will be gladly to eat outside but considering he just ran away from his home, it sounds too risky to be out in public. Especially with Chanwoo with him, it might bring any malicious accusations and harm for both of them. 

"Nope, going outside is too risky and I hate people. Online would be a better choice." he answered, earning an amuse grin from Chanwoo. 

"You sound like you're not human at all." he chuckled. 

Chanwoo ordered their food and he's now out to get it. He said the delivery guy will never find Junhoe’s home so he better go there personally. 

Meanwhile, Jinhwan wondered again inside Junhoe’s mansion. Now he understand why the furnitures look so old, not that Junhoe didn't know how to clean, although it's also a factor, it's just too big for to handle. 

His stomach is growling that makes him remember if Junhoe has a kitchen he can use in future. That is, if Junhoe won't kick him out of his place. 

Jinhwan found the kitchen and as he expected, it's covered in dust. There are no tank, so he thinks Junhoe is using the traditional method: charcoal. 

"What the hell are these?" he mumbled when he saw jar full of some herbs and spices, it's too dry, he concluded that it had been stocked here over a year by now. 

When you look at Junhoe, you wouldn't think he is the old type. His clothes were in time, not to mention that he's using the branded clothes. Jinhwan knew it's expensive and he wonder if Junhoe is that filthy rich. His treasures must be pile of gold bars or the literal box of gold coins like in the movies. 

He heard a sound of plastic and he went to the living room quickly. He smell the food and it make his stomach growl even more. 

"I'm hungry!" he yelled. 

***

It's after lunch when Hanbin joined them, he's there again to talk to Junhoe. 

"You two look so tired, what did you do?" Chanwoo refused to answer and just held his tummy. 

"We just ate." Jinhwan answered, unable to move. 

Yep, they ate. Too much. 

"Oh, I see. Did Junhoe joined you?" Hanbin ask, glancing upstairs. 

Jinhwan sadly shook his head, he tried to knock Junhoe on his room but he got no response. 

"He's locking his self again." 

Hanbin plop himself on couch right beside Jinhwan. 

"Ah~my tummy hurts." Chanwoo whined. 

"That's for eating too much." Jinhwan barks. 

"Woah, Hyung. From someone who ate the whole pizza all by himself. Yeah, I ate too much." Chanwoo said sarcastically, earning a laugh from Jinhwan before they both burped.

"Disgusting." Hanbin said, clearing the air in front of him. "Anyways, Jinhwan Hyung.." Hanbin turn his body towards Jinhwan. 

"Hm?" he can just afford to hum. 

"Does your parents knew you were out?"

Jinhwan stop on his question, it's like Hanbin just hit the right veins to make him paralyzed. 

Words stuck on Jinhwan’s throat and he doesn't know what to answer. 

"U-Uh.. I-It's fine.." he said in small voice. 

Hanbin felt something wrong with his answers, he like to dug in deeper. 

"Hyung, it's okay you can tell everything to us." he assured Jinhwan who suddenly had a gloomy look at sadness radiating from him. 

It made also Chanwoo stop, he's worried too. 

"I.. I ran away from home." Jinhwan said, his lips making a thin line as he suppress his emotions. "I-It's fine. They don't care though." he smile, trying to sound sincere but the trembling of his lips betrayed him. 

"Ooh, that make sense why the city is under monitoring." Hanbin casually said. 

The truth is, he did a little research about Jinhwan. Of course he had to make who sure are the people they're dealing with, although Jinhwan looked harmless, they can't really say. 

"That annoying man is your father? Sorry for the word, Hyung." Hanbin ask, remembering the said man. 

"Yes, and what about the city?" Jinhwan ask. 

"Your father made a request, a general searching. His body guards are roaming around the city just to find you, but with a different reason." 

"What? What reason?" 

"That there are some bastards abducted you." 

Jinhwan had his eyebrows furrowed, his father won't make any move that will bring their family name in such a shame, but why he's doing this right now? What does he want? 

"That's not so him. It is impossible that he's worried about me." Jinhwan said with a pathetic laugh. 

"Don't say that, Hyung." Chanwoo said. 

"He does look in a rush but he doesn't look worried. Sorry, Hyung." Hanbin quickly apologize, realizing what he said. 

"N-No. I'm fine. I kind of.. expect that from him." 

The atmosphere became gloomy and Hanbin just want to punch himself for bringing it up. But what would he do? 

"Hyung, is there anything we can do to help?" Chanwoo broke the silence. 

"Nothing. Letting me stay here is too much favor. I'll leave once Junhoe is okay." Jinhwan answered. 

"He can let you stay here all you want, Hyung. He doesn't mind having a little company." Hanbin said to atleast sooth his worries. 

"By little company, are you saying that I'm short?" Jinhwan suddenly ask, his eyes boring into Hanbin's sould. 

"I-It's not what I--"

"I'm just joking! No need to take it seriously!" then, Jinhwan laugh, surprising both him and Chanwoo. 

Jinhwan can really cover his pain with that angelic laugh. They're the same, trying to be okay when it is not. 

Sometimes pretending do us the favor of being okay. 

***

It was midnight and Jinhwan felt the urge to pee. His stomach hasn't been in its best condition since Chanwoo and him ate too much. 

"Ugh.." he groaned, his sleepiness is pulling him to lull himself back on dream land but his lower part is aching. 

With disheveled hair and unstable sight, Jinhwan went out the room and quickly find the restroom. 

He almost stumble on floor, feeling the cold tiles he didn't realize. He went back just to wear slipper and do what needed. 

He let out a sigh of relief and flush the toilet. 

He's rubbing his sleepy eyes when he jump out his place hearing a sound of something big and heavy broke. 

His eyes look at Junhoe’s room where the sound came from. 

Jinhwan did not see any traces of blood on floor on previous night. Maybe Hanbin did something to clean it or Junhoe himself. 

"ARGH!! FCK!" 

Jinhwan panic and ran towards Junhoe’s room. He didn't bother to knock and just open the door, he saw Junhoe covered in blood. It's dripping from his head down to his chest. His arms were also covered in blood. 

Jinhwan remember seeing Junhoe in same state few days ago and it worried him. 

"J-Jun--"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Junhoe’s words were stern and a rage is visible in his voice but Jinhwan did not make a move to leave the room. 

He had to be with Junhoe. 

"I'm not going to leave, Junhoe." he said, almost strict but there's still a hint of shakiness on his voice. 

"Want to see me suffer?" Junhoe ask him and his eyes widened to see that he's holding a knife on his hands.

"JUNHOE STOP!" Jinhwan ran towards him when Junhoe position the knife, ready to wound himself on arms. 

Junhoe just shove him like a piece of paper, but Jinhwan is ready to stop him so he stood up.

Junhoe is wailing like a child, cursing and shouting some incoherent words he cannot understand. 

Jinhwan’s eyes got teary. He thought that he had the most miserable life but seeing Junhoe changed his mind. Junhoe had it worst than him. 

"Stop!" he ran towards the raging man and hug him from the back. 

It did not stop Junhoe, but the sobs from Jinhwan made him. He look at two little arms wrapped around his waist and the faint whimper coming from Jinhwan. He felt a pang of pain just hit his chest to see the sight of him.


	10. Chapter 10

THIS IS FCKING UNBELIEVABLE! 

Hanbin yelled on his mind staring at them. Junhoe still had his usual straight face while Jinhwan is nagging at him. Scolding him that his breakfast get cold because he take too much time in the bathroom. 

"This is my first time hearing a vampire wanting to brush his precious teeth! This is hilarious!" Jinhwan said, annoying the hell out of Junhoe. 

Together with him is Chanwoo who continuesly eating but looking at them intensely. Like Hanbin, he can't also figure out what happened and the two males suddenly became buddy. 

Come to think of it, Junhoe did not contact him the day after what happened. He isolated himself away from them, he thought it would take him few weeks before going out again. That's what Hanbin assumed, but Jinhwan managed to drag him out of his cage in span of 24 hours considering that Junhoe hurt him. 

Just fcking unbelievable. Jinhwan is irresistible human being. 

"Bin?" Hanbin snap out of his thoughts, seeing Jinhwan waving his little hand in front of him. 

"Y-Yeah, Hyung?" he answered, looking bewildered but fine. 

"You're not eating your food, does it taste bad? Here, let me make--"

He hold Jinhwan’s wrist to stop him from getting his plate containing the food. But he's dying to know what happened so he drag Jinhwan out of the kitchen to garden. 

It left Junhoe and Chanwoo glued in position with Hanbin's bold action. 

"I-Is there any problem?" Jinhwan ask, he's also caught by surprise. 

"Hyung, what happened?" he ask, voice is demanding. 

"In what?" but Jinhwan can't get a grasp on situation. 

"With Junhoe! How did you manage to lure him out of his cage?" Hanbin questioned, eyes widening. 

Because there's no way someone could order him what to do. Junhoe is too stubborn that even his sister can't bear his attitude. 

Jinhwan did not function for a moment and his cheeks heat up remembering their conversation. It wasn't the ideal situation to talk but they manage to get through. 

Hanbin became more curious seeing Jinhwan’s reaction. 

"Hyung?" he called once again. 

"We talked." 

"Just that?"

"Yeah?"

"I mean.. That's all you do and he agreed?" Hanbin can't believe but Jinhwan nodded. 

"Yes." 

Hanbin knew something and Jinhwan just ignoring his question. He's hiding something inside his sleeves. At this moment the strange thing is.. 

He can't read what's going on his mind. 

"Let's go back, your food gotten cold. I'll make you another one." Jinhwan drag him inside again. 

He watch as Jinhwan toast another bread, making him another breakfast. Then, his eyes went to Junhoe who is silently eating despite Chanwoo beside him. 

"Here." Jinhwan place another plate in front of him and even though he's freaking curious, he started eating. 

And Junhoe hadn't spoke to them. 

"I'm doing the grocery later, Chanwoo, wanna come with me?" Jinhwan ask, breaking the defeaning silence. 

Chanwoo beamed in his sit, happy about the offer. 

"But Hyung, it's still not safe for you to go outside? Your father tighten the security." Hanbin reminded him. 

He went out the city last night and he saw the number of security doubled. It was crazy he thinks. For a father who did not show affection to his son putting this big effort just to find him. 

How could you find someone hiding from you? 

"I can disguise myself." Jinhwan confidently said, nodding his head. 

"No, Hyung. Just use Chanwoo's mobile phone." Hanbin sternly said. 

"Nope. I should be the one checking the quality of ingredients I'm going to use. I cannot let someone do it for me, and especially some lazy ass to court me there." Jinhwan said, obviously pertaining to Junhoe who rolled his eyes. 

"Gonna buy the latest game console and cd's gotcha!" Chanwoo said like he won a lottery. 

"And I'll buy books," Jinhwan added it caught Junhoe's attention. 

"I have a library here." he said. 

"Yes and your dirty things. Seriously Junhoe, you should've put efforts to clean them. Everytime I inhale it's either I'll sneeze or got some disgusting dust on my nose." Jinhwan nags again. 

"I'll check the situation first, Hyung." Hanbin presented, standing on his seat. 

"What? Right now?" he nodded. 

Jinhwan was about to refuse because it might be dangerous but Hanbin disappeared in front of them. 

'Gad! Hanbin and their freaking vampire skills!' 

"Did I told you last night we can read minds?" Junhoe spoke, drinking his coffee. 

Jinhwan’s eyes widen. 

"What!?" 

"Yeah, Hyung. I can read yours right now." 

"S-Stop.. It's my privacy!" he yelled. 

Because oh gad, who knows if in the future Jinhwan will have these pervert thoughts. 

"So, if you think any pervert things about us, we'll know." Junhoe added. 

"I'm not!"

And when Jinhwan look at the door, his heart drop seeing Hanbin came that fast. Sht! 

***

Hanbin look at Junhoe accusingly. 

"You can't read his mind." he said and it made Junhoe sigh. 

Hanbin did left the house to check the city but he came back right away and eavesdrop their conversation. Junhoe mentioned about their skills reading human's mind, but he saw what's going on in Junhoe’s head. 

Junhoe is confused, he can't hear what Jinhwan is saying unlike Chanwoo. And that could be mean only one thing. 

"Chanwoo can read his, but I can't. I tried while we're eating but I just can't invade his mind." Junhoe honestly said. 

"Don't worry, you won't like to hear it. He's thinking all about you. It includes cursing, nagging and scolding you. He even thought of what to say when he's arguing with you."

Hanbin almost choke on his coffee earlier because Jinhwan’s mind is hilarious. He keeps on nagging in everything Junhoe will do that annoys him. It's adorable. 

"And, what happened between you and Jinhwan Hyung?"

If Jinhwan can't answer maybe Junhoe will. 

Junhoe starts to remember the event last night and why did they end up like that. Even Junhoe couldn't figure out. 

\---

"Stop!" Junhoe heard Jinhwan yelled but he did not care. 

He continue cursing and wailing like a mad beast but two arms circled his waist, then a faint whimpers coming from Jinhwan before he heard him sob. 

"Please.. Stop.." he heard him whispered against his back, he can feek his hot breath on his back and how fast Jinhwan’s heart is beating. 

"Why are you crying for me?" he ask, he did calm a little. 

"Because you're hurting yourself.." he heard Jinhwan said and he buried more his small face on Junhoe’s back. 

Meanwhile, the vampire stiffened. Mind was stupefied for a moment. 

Junhoe drop the knife and hold Jinhwan’s arms hugging him. He turn around and saw his face messy with the tears continue dropping from his cat like eyes. 

The sight of small human hurt him, and even though he denied it, that's what he feels right now. 

"I'm sorry.." Junhoe murmured and Jinhwan perk his head up. 

They stay like that for a moment before Jinhwan guide him on bed, making him sit there while as Jinhwan threw the knife away. 

"I-I'll clean your wounds.." Jinhwan left the room. 

He want to say that his wounds will heal after an hour but he suddenly can't speak. He let him do whatever he wants. 

Jinhwan came back with first aid kit he didn't knew he have. Jinhwan carefully put his hair up to see where the blood is coming, he cut a gauge and place it there, putting pressure to stop the blood from flowing. 

He then wrapped Junhoe’s head, securing the part where the wound is and proceed to his arm. 

"You shouldn't hurt yourself," Jinhwan mumbled, gently wiping the blood from his arms. Junhoe just sigh, he can't understand himself. 

He can't read his mind. 

"There," Jinhwan smile a little when he finished aiding Junhoe. 

How could you smile when I hurt you? Junhoe asked on his mind. 

"I'm leaving." he heard him say and it's like a lightning, he grab his wrist and sat him on bed. Surprising him. 

"Stay." Junhoe demanded. 

Confused but Jinhwan smiled nonetheless. 

"Okay." 

Junhoe look at the human beside him as he clean the used towels and gauges. He then saw a scratch on Jinhwan’s neck. 

He pulled the latter on bed, getting few cottons and wiping his neck. 

\----

Junhoe smirk at the memory. 

"We just talked." 

He left Hanbin there, with a disappointed look all over his face.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ugh.." 

Jinhwan groaned for the nth time when his nose catched another dust and he's about to sneeze. 

He's cleaning the mansion, as what he said to Junhoe. Although Jinhwan keeps on nagging how dirty it is, he'll clean this in the end. That's his condition to Junhoe and they both agreed. 

Chanwoo and Hanbin were out in city, he wanted to come but Hanbin refused. So, he just gave him the list of groceries and personal things he wanted to buy. 

Jinhwan starts on his room, cleaning it carefully because that's where he'll stay. Then, the living room is almost done and it's already 12 noon. His stomach growl, Junhoe must be hungry too. 

"I'm starving."

Speaking of vampire. 

Jinhwan turn his head in stairs, spotting Junhoe with his usual look. 

"Then eat." 

"I don't know how to cook."

"Didn't vampire drink blood?" Jinhwan ask, although he's not fond of their existence, he had read books and watched movies. 

"We did, but we also need food." Junhoe grumbled, walking pass him and plop his big body on couch which is freshly clean.

"Huh? Is blood not enough?" Jinhwan curiously ask. 

"It depends on blood." 

"What?" 

"It depends if it is worth it enough to drink or taste like shit."

Jinhwan’s mouth went 'o', he's still holding cleaning materials in his hands. 

"Now I wonder what you taste like." Junhoe said, Jinhwan turn his head to glare at him but he's still smirking. 

"Shut up." 

"And we have a thing for scent." Junhoe added. 

Jinhwan belatedly remember the first time he met Hanbin, the latter mentioned about his scent and it made Jinhwan worried if it is really nice or disgusting. 

"Yeah, right." he sat beside Junhoe and leaned on him. "What do I smell? Hanbin said it's nice but I don't believe him since I did not take a bath for almost two days that time. Hm?" 

He leaned closer and Junhoe had to push his face away from him. 

"No need to lean forward, little one." Junhoe spoke as he pushes Jinhwan’s face. "You really want to know how you smell?" Junhoe ask again and Jinhwan nodded his head. 

If they had a thing for scent, then maybe they smell natural scent and not the artificial one? Although Jinhwan doesn't use any perfume on his body nor clothes because he knew he's scenty. 

"Yeah, what do I--" Jinhwan’s cheeks heat up to their close proximity. 

Junhoe leaned closer, burying his face on Jinhwan’s neck and inhaling the other one. Jinhwan gasp and unable to move. His body stiffened feeling Junhoe’s breath on his neck and he held back the tickling feeling. He bit the inside of his cheeks when Junhoe’s lips touch that spot. 

"W-What--J-Junhoe!"

Junhoe pinned him on couch, his body is straddling Jinhwan’s small waist while pinning both his hands on top of his head. 

"W-What are you d-doing.." Jinhwan’s question came out weak as he not intended to, Junhoe is making him weak. 

"Smelling you." 

Jinhwan bit his lip when Junhoe leaned closer again to his neck, inhaling his scent. Now, he became conscious if he smell alright.. He still cleaning the living room for his sake! 

"J-Junhoe--"

"You smell good." Junhoe murmured against his neck and he can feel every hair got goosebumps. 

"D-Don't--"

"Your scent is unbelievably addictive. Can't get enough." 

Jinhwan give in and close his eyes. 

He never let anyone touch him like how Junhoe is doing right now. For years of his one sided love, never have ever he imagine his crush touching him like this. He's pretty innocent, but he's aggressive either. 

Jinhwan can taste a metal getting on his mouth, his lips were bleeding from his bite. 

The blood drip down on side of his neck where Junhoe is snuggling closer. For a moment, he can feel Junhoe’s body became tense before a tongue scrape his neck up to his jaw. 

'Just fck it!' Jinhwan scream mentally from sensation overflowing from his body. 

"Jinhwan Hyung! I've got.. something.." 

Jinhwan opened his eyes and saw Chanwoo and Hanbin froze on doorway. Chanwoo drop the paper bag he's holding, spilling what's inside, which is DVD's. Hanbin had his eyebrows furrowed and his gaze were on Junhoe. 

Junhoe is unbothered. He's still in same spot devouring Jinhwan, not minding the presence of his friends. 

"J-Junhoe!" Jinhwan push him with all his strength, he succeeded to tear himself apart from him. "C-Chanwoo! L-Let's see what you bought!" he said, breaking the atmosphere. 

He grab Chanwoo, getting what his hands can get and continue dragging him. Leaving Hanbin and Junhoe alone. 

Jinhwan can feel they need to talk. 

***

"Okay Junhoe, explain." Hanbin never tear his eyes off from Junhoe. 

Junhoe sigh, because remembering what he did. It a major turn on for him. 

"I'm not sorry because of what I did. I'm sorry because I didn’t chose the proper place." 

"Junhoe!" Hanbin yelled. 

"Fine. He asked me how he smell and I did." 

Junhoe said because he can't afford to say that he's the one who bring up the topic. It is just to tease Jinhwan but the other male is just so tempting Junhoe did that. 

"I thought he'll be the only person--"

"I still love him."

"Then what do you call your action awhile ago?" Hanbin ask, annoyance is visible in his voice. 

Junhoe did not respond. Even he denied it, he can't name what he did. Out of temptation? He feels like cheating. 

"I am not against if you totally fell for--"

"I'm not, Hanbin. I'm just teasing him!"

"Teasing doesn't need a look of disappointment, Junhoe." Hanbin said calmly. "For the record, you're not cheating at all."

"I promised to love--" 

"You just promised you will love him until you can, but you never said he'll be the last love you'll have." 

Junhoe groaned. Why do Hanbin hit the bullseye all the damn time? 

"Jinhwan Hyung is cute." Hanbin added, Junhoe til his head up. 

"You had a crush on him do you?" Junhoe accused him. 

"Nope. I admire how he think, you'll never know because you can't read what's on his mind. Poor you." Hanbin tap his shoulder like he always did before cooly went inside. 

Leaving Junhoe there, frustrated again to the thought of why he can't read Jinhwan’s mind. 

"Damn little human!"

***

"You can now stop blushing, Hyung. I'm getting scared you might explode." Chanwoo said. 

Jinhwan has been blushing since they get in kitchen. Chanwoo didn't ask for explanation because he can hear how Jinhwan rants on his mind. Right now, he's cursing Junhoe. 

"Y-Yeah."

Jinhwan is always composed, yeah, he nag and scold Junhoe a lot the he see it but he thinks of what he'll say. Unlike right now, Chanwoo can feel like any answers would do to Jinhwan if he ask. 

"Is this the brand, Hyung? I'm not familiar with all of these, I just bought what you wrote in paper." Chanwoo held a bottle of moisturizer. 

"H-Hm? Yeah, it is."

"Hanbin Hyung bought three boxes of facial mask." 

Jinhwan stare in awe looking at three boxes. It's enough for months if Junhoe will use some. 

"Thank you."

"So, what we'll be having for a dinner?" Chanwoo look at the fresh vegetables and fruits. 

"Is there anything the vampire can't eat?"

Jinhwan can use the movies he watched as reference but it's still not hundred percent legit to apply to these three little vampires. 

"Nothing. We eat the usual. Can I request soup for tonight?" Chanwoo ask like a child and giggle when Jinhwan nodded. 

Jinhwan assembled the ingredients, he found a refrigerator. It's fine so he can store whatever foods he'll make. 

"I also bought a concealer, Hyung. Atleast cover your hickey."

His cheeks are burning right now.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Jinhwan continue cleaning the mansion. He cannot leave single dust laying on floor as if it might grew. 

He's been ignoring Junhoe since last night for leaving such hickey on his neck. He covered it using a concealer Chanwoo bought. Jinhwan remembered getting comfortable bath last night because of things he made Hanbin and Chanwoo bought for him. 

"Ooh.." he sigh, finishing the kitchen. 

The once dusty kitchen counter and sink were now clear. He threw out the old spices Jinhwan doubt value anything for Junhoe. Even the refrigerator was full of groceries from yesterday, he did not have any trouble what about to cook. 

He got everything on his hands right now. 

"Finally." Jinhwan leaned on chair, he just finished the firsy floor of the mansion. He doubt himself if he can clear the upper part. There were too many memories from 2nd floor. 

"It's annoying." 

He stumbled on chair with Junhoe’s sudden appearance, the vampire just casually walk in front of him and get a drink from refrigerator. 

"I am not even doing anything."

"The smell." Junhoe said as he drank the whole bottled water. 

"What? Hanbin is the one who bought the cleaning materials, I assumed he knew what you'd like." 

That was true. Since Hanbin knew Junhoe well, he thinks, he let Hanbin decide on this one. Jinhwan is clueless about them after all, he could only think of them drinking blood. 

"No, not that one." Junhoe look at him with his usual bored look. 

Jinhwan realized he never saw Junhoe smiled, if the vampire did, it was a sly or teasing one. Not the usual smile of being happy. It's rather, a cover for Junhoe. 

"Then what? Don't tell me you're hating the groceries?"

"I'm talking about your neck." with the mention of that, Jinhwan automatically covered his neck with his hands. 

"W-What about my neck?" his cheeks are burning hot. 

"You smelled cosmetics and it's hurting my nose. Remove that." Junhoe commanded. 

"W-Will you please stop smelling me! Y-Yesterday was a mistake!" Jinhwan yelled earning a smirk from Junhoe. 

"You don’t have to cover the mark on your neck, it'll fade soon." Jinhwan shrunk his head on his shoulders when Junhoe leaned forward. 

Jinhwan look away, not wanting to met Junhoe’s gaze again. 

"It's covering the sc--fck!" Junhoe yelped with a sudden slap on his face. 

Jinhwan became worried to see his serious reaction, but it fades right away to see Junhoe’s smirk playing on his lips. 

"I kind of expect a punch, but you slapped me instead. Were you being gentle to me, baby?" 

The endearment made him stop breathing for seconds. 

"P-Pervert!" Jinhwan push away his face and inhale deeply. "Pervert vampire.." 

Junhoe can hear Jinhwan mumbling under his breath while exiting the kitchen. He can't help but put a sly smile again on his face, it is fun to tease that little human. He'll make sure to annoy the hell out of him. 

What Junhoe said earlier was true. He didn't want to go out of his room but the scent of cosmetics are hurting his nose. It is also blocking Jinhwan’s enticing smell he can't figure out. 

***

"That was hilarious!" Chanwoo let out another round of laughter. 

"That was written in books! It's the same in movies I've watched!" Jinhwan defended. He thank God Chanwoo visited him. 

They were talking about vampire in Jinhwan’s world, or what human think about vampire. Chanwoo find it funny the way they appear in front of them. 

"We're not afraid of sunlight, Hyung. Hundred years of living, we learned to adapt human's nature and that includes to be under the sun." Chanwoo explained. 

"Yeah, you can go out daytime. Then, how about you turn into bats? I've watched a cartoon and the vampire there turned into a cute bat, but still black." Jinhwan ask again, earning a giggle from the latter. 

"Thank God you're cute, Jinhwan Hyung." Chawoo said. "Who said that? And why they're linking vampires to a small creature?" 

"Uh, because they're the only mammals that feed entirely a blood. That's what I've read!" Jinhwan defended. 

"Unfortunately none of us can turn into bats, Hyung. Sorry to burst out your bubbles. Tell me more." 

Jinhwan roll his eyes before remembering what a belief. 

"We think you slept upside down or inside the coffin, you'll laying there all day til the sun set and will rise once the moon appear?"

When Chanwoo think that was his last round of laughing now he can't breath, he never thought of sleeping upside down. He prefer a comfortable bed than a hard ceiling! 

"We sleep in same bed human use." 

Theu were interrupted when Chanwoo's phone rang, he excuse himself to answer the call. 

Jinhwan remember not having a phone. He left his on home to not be able to track him down, he entirely forgot to buy a new one. His money are still enough. 

"Who is it?"

"Hanbin Hyung. He said we'll be out to run some errands. Think, it's timr for me to leave." Jinhwan pouted hearing it, he just want him to stay a little longer. "Don't worry Hyung. I'll be back, you can play the DVD's I bought while waiting." 

"Yeah, take care."

He watched as Chanwoo left his sight. 

Jinhwan is comfortable with Chanwoo the most. It's because although he gave a mysterious vibe, it's easy to catch up with his likes. He's updated in whereabouts of technology and is a funny vampire. Hanbin look serious about life so Jinhwan think he can only talk about life matters about him. 

Meanwhile Junhoe. 

Jinhwan doesn't want to talk to him. He's canceling him out. 

"Where's Chanwoo?" there, a pervert vampire standing in staircase holding his usual old book. 

"Ugh, he left already." Jinhwan sounds complaining. 

"You look disappointed. You get too attached to him." the vampire pointed out. 

"Yeah, what about that pervert vampire." 

"I'm not pervert. You were the one who asked me to smell you yesterday." 

"Yes! But it doesn't include giving me a hickey!" he yelled before tossing his small body on couch. 

He heard Junhoe’s foot steps getting loud, he's coming near. 

Jinhwan buried his face on pillows that seat on sofa to atleast avoid Junhoe’s annoying face. 

"I heard what you two are talking about." Junhoe said. 

"Yeah, so?" Jinhwan mumbled under the pillow. 

"I'm trying to be nice here, human." he heard Junhoe snapped so he get up from laying and sat in indian style. It's an advantage he's small he can fit his body in every position. 

"Fine, answer my questions then." 

"Spill."

"Can't you really turn yourselves into bats?"

"There are 1,300 species of bat and only three of it were called vampire bats. First, the common Demodus rutundus, then Diaemus youngi and Diphylla ecaudata. These are the only bats who consumed blood as both food and water." Junhoe explained. 

Jinhwan have to process a sudden knowledge from him. 

"And you're saying..?"

"We really can't. That's it." 

Jinhwan rolled his eyes but think of another question nonetheless. 

"They said vampires had pale skin but why yours is a bit of tan?" Jinhwan ask, grazing his gaze to Junhoe’s skin. 

"You've watched too many vampire movies. We had own skin, mine is bit tan, Hanbin too. Chanwoo is a little bit of white. It goes same for others."

Now, Jinhwan thought he's living a lie. 

"Were you all afraid of cross?" 

He watch as Junhoe stop flipping the page of his book. He took a small breath before continuing. 

"Not all vampires. Only vile and cursed vampires. We're not all sinners." 

Jinhwan let out an 'Ahh' sound. 

"Last one." he said. 

"You sure? You have a lot in your mind."

"Yup. Uhm, do you occasionally drink blood or you suck everyone who get in your way?"

"We drink if it is needed. An entire body of human can fill us up for a month." 

Jinhwan noticed Junhoe giving few answers. 

"Is there any blood you all are attracted to?" 

"Yes." 

"Woah! Really? What about you then?"

"Your blood." 

Jinhwan stare at him for a moment before aiming a pillow on his face. Due to his so called vampire skill, Junhoe manage to catch the pillow before it land on his face. 

Junhoe thought on his head, Jinhwan’s blood is really tempting. From his scent and taste, it'll drive every vampire crazy. His blood had a scent everyone is craving for, his blood is kind of delicious meal to die for. But Junhoe knew this little human can't take his fangs.

Once he bare his fangs and touch that tempting neck, it's over.


	13. Chapter 13

"Uh. I still want to play with Jinhwan Hyung, why can't you do it you--ouch!" Chanwoo yelped earning a loud smack on forehead from Hanbin. 

"You all had the time to play with him, I called you cause you're familiar in city, idiot." Hanbin said ang continue walking.

There were still securities, Jinhwan’s father hadn't given up yet. He's still searching for his son but Hanbin can't see the efforts. His father just hired them to watch everyone, literally this is for publicity. 

He sucked. 

"Why don't we go to the mall, Hyung?" Chanwoo offered, raising both his eyebrows in attempt to convince Hanbin. 

"Nope. I told you your games can wait! We'll go Jinhwan’s Hyung's father, their company exactly." 

Chanwoo didn’t opposed and followed him instead, of course with his help.

"What if we don't let us in unannounced?" Chanwoo hesitated when they're 50 meters away from company. 

"They will, Chanwoo."

"Using the power. I see," 

They both stop right in entrance. The chief guard had stopped them for inspection. 

"Spread your arms." 

After the inspection, they proceed to front desk. As expected, they draw out attention. The girl employees can't take their eyes off them, squealing like a teenage girl seeing their crush. 

"You had an appointment with Mr. Kim, Sir?" the manager ask. 

"None, but please say we're here on behalf of Jung Real Estate." Hanbin said, mentioning Chanwoo's family name. 

"Really, Hyung? Why my name? You can use Koo Enterprise." he whined. 

"We both know how smart Jung family is," 

Chanwoo rolled his eyes, Hanbin just complimented his family not him. 

"Mr. Kim is waiting for you, Sir. This way." 

The manager guide them on top floor where the CEO's office are located. 

***

"Junhoe. I'm bored." Jinhwan whined, rolling on couch, finally he stopped asking questions about vampires. 

"What do you want me to do then?" Junhoe ask, not leaving his book. 

"I don't know. Can we go out?" Jinhwan ask. 

"For someone who ran away from home, you look the finest among them." Junhoe commented. 

"Can I roam around the forest then?" he said like a child, it wasn't intentional, it came out naturally from Jinhwan. 

"Yeah, sure. Don't go overboard or they'll find you." Junhoe dismissed him. 

"Sure!" Jinhwan get up from couch and beaming in happiness. He walk inside his room only to groaned when he found no clothes. 

Out of all necessities, why it need to be clothes? 

Jinhwan walk out from room and found Junhoe on same spot. He ask Junhoe on his head, in attempt to make the vampire read his mind. But Junhoe say nothing, he continue reading his book. 

What? 

"Junhoe. Can I borrow some of your clothes?" he ask verbally. 

Junhoe look up to him, wandering if he's hearing it right. 

"What? Don't tell me you won't lend atleast a pair? Come on!" Jinhwan sassily address. 

"Fine--"

"Thanks!" 

Jinhwan flew into Junhoe’s room. 

He open the door quietly. It's just a usual room, nothing special. 

Jinhwan expected creepy furnitures because he watched that vampires had weird obsession. But Junhoe’s room is like a normal teenage boy. 

He open the cabinet and found same soul pants, he didn't mind the design, it's quite nice and comfy. He picked up one and goes to Junhoe’s tshirts. Jinhwan remembered that it is twice bigger than Junhoe’s body so it'll be triple for him. 

It might look like a dress honestly. 

Jinhwan wore in right on Junhoe’s room and check himself in full length mirror on corner. The soul pants is nice, but he needs to tuck in the tshirt to prevent it looking like dress. 

He exited the room and presented himself. 

"I'll roam around for three hours." he wave a goodbye to Junhoe, not even waited for the vampire's reply 

Jinhwan doze off excitedly. 

He feels like he's being in quarantine for a month but it's been days since Hanbin and Junhoe prohibit him to go outside. 

He look at the outside look of mansion and he scrunch his nose. It looks really old. 

He made his way to forest, not forgetting to leave marks for his guide later. He might get lost in woods, and it'll freak him out if he really did. Jinhwan had a weak heart so he can't handle scary things well. 

"What is that?" he ask himself, finding a strange insect flying with different glowy colors.

It is really beautiful, if Jinhwan is still a child, he would believe it is a fairy guarding the forest! 

"W-Wait!" he panic when it started to flew away from him. 

He followed it, forgetting to put marks in every tree he passed. His attention were drown only in strange insect. 

Along the way, it disappeared. Leaving Jinhwan disappointed for not even touching it. It's his first time to see insects like that, other people probably saw that and he's the only one left behind since his father won't let him. 

Jinhwan turn on his back, giving up to find the so called little forest fairy. The moment he look back, he froze on spot. There were no visible things, only tall tress and bush. 

His hands that gripping the stickers felt numb. 

"Sht! I got lost!" 

He started running like a lost child in middle on forest, scolding himself for being so gullible in those things. His eyes are tearing up because it was the same feeling when he's chasing his mother. Jinhwan stoo to lean on tree, it feels like he's been running for an hour and still couldn't find his way back to Junhoe. 

"Are you lost?" 

A voice came from everywhere, Jinhwan became alert on his surrounding. 

"W-Who are you!? S-Show yourself!" he bravely ask, forming his hands into fist, ready punch whoever try to scare him. 

"Don't be scared little one. I'll help you find your way back home." the voice spoke again and it came from his left side. He tild his head and saw a man with black cloak standing there. 

He looks like a fcking death! Jinhwan scream inside his head.

"W-Who are you?"

The unknown man remove the cloak hiding his face and Jinhwan saw a good looking man. 

He had a brownish hair, a sharp but mesmerizing eyes, pointed nose and objectively speaking--this guy had a sexy lips. 

"Thank you for compliment," the guy suddenly ask and Jinhwan process everything. 

He can freaking read my mind! 

"Y-You're a vampire?" Jinhwan ask, slowly walking towards the guy. 

Jinhwan can't sense any danger so he continue walking til they're only inch apart. 

"Woah! Say, Junhoe and you knew each other?" 

"No, but I know who he is." Jinhwan let a sound of oof when the guy pulled him closer, their lips almost touching if he didn’t distance himself a little bit. 

"W-What are you doing?" Jinhwan blush in their close proximity plus the guy is intensely staring at him. 

"You smell nice." 

Like Jinhwan didn’t hear it from Hanbin and Junhoe, he still manage to blush a little. 

"W-Well--Oof!" the guy even tighten his hug on his waist and he grip on both his shoulder. 

Jinhwan didn’t noticed the guy's face leaning on him, slowly making his way on his neck. Once the guy's lips touch his neck, he feel him inhaling his scent. 

Junhoe’s shirt is too big for him, that's why it's exposing his shoulders and collarbones. The cross tattoo on his right collarbone is visible. 

"Enticing--" 

Two strong arms pulled Jinhwan away from the guy.

Jinhwan look up and saw a pair of crimson eyes staring at the guy in cloak. 

***

Junhoe didn't finish his sentence when Jinhwan flew right into his room. A small smile appear on his lips with Jinhwan’s actions. 

He continue reading his book, but he stop halfway to smell such familiar scent from stairm

His scent and Jinhwan collided. It gave him a strange feeling, a sudden desire ignited inside his head. 

With Jinhwan’s expose shoulders and collarbones, Junhoe atleast manage to imagine devouring the small guy under him. 

Since Jinhwan left, it hadn't been half an hour and but Junhoe started to feek worried. He can still smell Jinhwan’s enticing smell, sure that the human is somewhat near the mansion. 

Later on, a reeking smell of blood wafted around the room. 

It was Jinhwan’s blood. Without hesitating, Junhoe hastily went outside. Speed is two times than he used to be, along the way he can smell Jinhwan’s scent on branch of tress where the latter left marks. 

Junhoe is aware that they're not the only vampire existing in forest, but he didn’t expect them to invade his territory. 

'They smell Jinhwan!' is all Junhoe think could be the reason. 

The other vampires must be heard or atleast noticed a human's presence, but Junhoe tried everything to cover Jinhwan’s smell. He just never think it is this strong for others to be able to know. 

In a distance, he can see a small figure being hug by another man. Junhoe’s eyes turned in crimson as soon as his eyes landed on Jinhwan’s neck, a pair of lips were pressed into the same spot he licked yesterday. 

Hiding his presence, he walk toward them. Grabbing Jinhwan abruptly into his arms, cutting whatever the cloak guy is saying. 

"J-Junhoe.." 

He heard a small voice but his eyes remained on pair of brown eyes in front of him. 

"Looks like you found another one." the guy said before giving Junhoe a teasing smirk.


	14. Chapter 14

"Junhoe who's that guy?" Jinhwan ask immediately once Junhoe settled him on couch. 

"I'll get the first aid." the vampire walk upstairs, Jinhwan didn’t know what he's talking about but the moment he felt pain on his right hand, it's bleeding. 

Jinhwan wandered when did he cut himself? Or accidentally brush his hand on sharp objects? He can only remember leaving marks on trees, stickers isn't sharp enough to wound him. 

"Give me your han--"

"Sht!" 

His hands wail in the air with Junhoe’s sudden appearance, the vampire's skills never failed to give him mini heart attac. 

"I told you not to sur--"

"Your hand." 

Junhoe grab his right hand and start treating him. 

"W-Wait.. Isn't blood tempting you?" Jinhwan ask in the middle. 

Junhoe stop wiping his hand gently, he had his head low and the strands of his hair are covering almost his eyes. 

"Junhoe?" Jinhwan tried to shake him but he didn’t move. "Jun.. hoe?" 

"I'm refraining myself. Stop asking." Junhoe answered with his husky voice and it send Jinhwan in fear, but fear of losing blood not with Junhoe. 

The latter treat his wound silently and the atmosphere is suffocating Jinhwan honestly. An idea popped in his mind, it might be good or not. 

"You can.. Y-You can lick my hand if you want.." Jinhwan offered, the bleeding won't stop. 

He can see how it made Junhoe stiffened and he felt his body tense. The cotton Junhoe is gripping lay flat on floor. 

"O-Only! If you w-want.." 

Jinhwan saw again the crimson eyes he saw earlier. His hands slowly went near to Junhoe’s mouth, he gasp a little to feel his lips and tongue.

Jinhwan expect Junhoe’s fang to bit him, but the latter only lick and sip the blood coming out from his wound. Or Junhoe is just being gentle to him? 

He watch as the vampire sucking his blood, he can't find any thing that looks delicious on his blood, he's not vampire so. The way Junhoe’s eyes will turn into crimson red while sucking him, made Jinhwan feel that he's drinking well. 

Soon enough, Junhoe detached his lips on wound. There weren't any blood stains left but only the mark. He get the gauge and wrap it immediately as if afraid it might bleed again. 

"A-Are you okay--hup!" 

Junhoe snuggle closer and burying his face on his neck. The action caught Jinhwan by surprise and instinctively put his hands around Junhoe to atleast support him. 

"Junhoe?" 

"Thank you." 

He heard a small sigh of relief coming from the man in his embrace. 

"Junhoe!" 

The door slammed open, there's a rushing Hanbin and Chanwoo. 

"We smelled blood!" Hanbin exclaimed walking towards them but Junhoe didn’t move. 

"Hyung, are you okay?" Chanwoo went directly to Jinhwan and saw the bandage on his right hand. "It was your smell?" 

Hanbin saw his hand before pulling Junhoe away from the human. 

"What?"

"We need to talk." 

Junhoe groaned but let his friend to drag him away from Jinhwan. Chanwoo sat beside him, scanning his body to find atleast a little bruise. 

"Hyung, who was with you?" he immediately ask, earning a nod from Jinhwan. 

Jinhwan might now know at all but his smell and Junhoe’s triggered the other vampires. In addition, Chanwoo can smell different scent from Jinhwan, so he conclude someone hug or touch him. 

"I was with a good looking man but Junhoe appeared and we left him on woods. You know him?" 

Chanwoo think again, a good looking man? He knew all the vampires keep their face younger than it was, but of course aside from him there are few of them who can compare to his beauty. 

"Is he the one who did that?" he pointed Jinhwan’s bandage hand. 

"No, it was me. I cut myself somewhere." 

They're talking to Jinhwan’s father when a smell invaded their nose. It makes their senses active and it continously did. They had to left immediately, Junhoe’s scent joined the wind. 

"I let Junhoe lick my wound." Jinhwan mumbled, caressing slightly his wounded hand. 

Chanwoo's eye widened. Junhoe did? 

"He did?"

"Yes, I was hesitating at first but I can see through his eyes how much he's stoppig himself.. so I told him he can." 

Jinhwan left dumbfounded on couch alone when Chanwoo disheveled in air. 

***

"What happened?" Hanbin. "And why did you let him go outside?" he added. 

"He asked nicely, okay? And the place I found him is my territory. I can easily trace him if he got lost." Junhoe explained. 

"Who among them?" 

Junhoe’s eyes darkned by the mention of them. 

"He's maybe new member. His smell is new and I don't recognize any of him at all." 

"I see. They're recruiting new members for that fcking organization." 

They fell into silent. Both were thinking what had just happened and the sudden appearance of their kind. 

"But that guy knew about me. He mentioned of getting another one after him." 

The question lingering on Junhoe’s head may sound common, that organization is so obsess on him. They're after Junhoe. Since that night, discovering about Junhoe, they won't let him live at peace. There will be night a random vampire will visit him or personally asking him about his fangs and where did he manage to get that. 

"You're still they're possession after decades." Hanbin, breaking the silence. 

"And still no point of watching me." 

The door behind them slammed open, revealing Chanwoo panting. 

"What happened?"

Chanwoo walk towarda them, eyes locking to Junhoe and a bit of blood on his chin. 

"You taste his blood." he said. 

"What? Who?" Hanbin look at Junhoe and stare at him for seconds, finally noticing what's on his chin. He's so caught up on what happened he did not pay attention to single details. 

"He offered himself." 

"Yes, and I expect you to refuse. Because we know you're not easy to tease, you can stop the temptation." 

"Let's talk about this other time, I'll consult this to others Junhoe. Jinhwan Hyung must be shock."

They went back inside, the kit is nowhere in living room. Jinhwan isn't there anymore. 

"Jinhwan Hyung?" Chanwoo yelled. 

"Y-Yeah! Coming!" he heard the human upstairs and he walk out from Junhoe’s room. 

Hanbin watch carefully his friend's reaction but a smile appeared on his lips. Jinhwan indeed an amazing human being. He managed to drag Junhoe out of his cage and enter his room casually. Those things are what Junhoe hate the most. Dictating him and invading his space. 

"I just return the first aid upstairs." 

Jinhwan sat on couch, rolling his small body again. 

"Hyung, were you afraid or traumatize? Cause you know, someone--"

"No, I'm not. I'm perfectly fine." Jinhwan flash his usual sweet smile. 

"Don't let your guard down and stop following everyone like a child." Junhoe said in between, sitting across Jinhwan. 

"I'm not a child! He just offered to help me!" 

"Sometimes innocence can lead us to dangers, Hyung." Hanbin added, they all look like scolding Jinhwan. 

Jinhwan scoot closer to Chanwoo's side and hug his arms. As if asking for help to be on his side. 

"I'm not. He read my mind so I assumed he's a vampire." 

"He can read your mind?" Junhoe ask, Jinhwan nodded his head innocently. 

"Yeah, and I was the one who approach him. I can't sense any danger from him so I did." Jinhwan added, glaring at Junhoe with something on his mind. 

"That's pretty rude, Hyung." Hanbin tease, reading what's on his mind. 

Jinhwan look at him with wide eyes. 

"I told you don't read what's on my mind!" he complain. "Chanwoo help.." he whispered to Chanwoo on his side. 

Meanwhile Hanbin and Junhoe continue discussing possible scenarios in their heads. Any possible way to make them stop hunting and to stop the slavery.


	15. Chapter 15

"Choose whatever you want." Junhoe told him and Jinhwan run his hands in every phone he'll see. 

Jinhwan drag him out to the mall. Pleading him for accompany, Junhoe didn’t want to let him and just wanna stay at home, but Jinhwan has been sulking all day. He can't bear the frown on his face. 

"Let's get this one." Jinhwan show him the phone with blue casing. 

"Okay." 

"How about you?" Jinhwan ask, he never once saw Junhoe hold a phone. He think the vampire doesn't had one, only Chanwoo. "I'm getting you one." 

Jinhwan run back to where he get his phone and change it. He's holding two boxes when came to Junhoe’s side. 

"I don't need that." Junhoe protested but holding the leash of paper bag nonetheless. 

"You will." Jinhwan said with finality and drag him out the store. Exploring the mall, doing window shopping. 

Hanbin and Chanwoo did not come to mansion today, Jinhwan has been waiting for his playmate but Chanwoo had to run some errand with his Hyung. 

"I'm hungry." Jinhwan groaned and caressing his tummy. 

His mask is showing his nose and Junhoe is quick to properly lift it up not to show half of his face. 

"Your face is showing. They might see you, idiot." he scolded and the human just make face. 

"Junhoe let's eat." Jinhwan roamed his eyes. 

"We can eat along the way, it's much more safer." Junhoe rejected him for the nth time and Jinhwan has been stopping himself to sulk. 

He's 20 years old and still acting like a child, he always does this with Junhoe because it's working on him. 

"Let's go." Junhoe started walking, leaving him behind but Jinhwan is determined he didn’t follow the vampire and remain on his spot. 

Junhoe stopped walking, not feeling Jinhwan’s presence on his side. He sigh when he look back and saw again his sulking face. 

'Damn this little human giving me a hard time.' 

"Jinhwan, don't be stubborn. Let's go." he called him but Jinhwan act as if he heard nothing and just rolled his eyes on him. "Jinhwan I'm counting." he warned. 

He saw Jinhwan’s face turning bright red and he don't know what's happening. 

So, Junhoe starts to walk back to frozen Jinhwan and touch him, only when Jinhwan push his hand right away. 

"D-Don't touch me.." Junhoe heard and glance at Jinhwan’s back walking. 

'What's with him? Don't tell me he got mad?' 

He tried to match Jinhwan’s pace but the human walk faster than usual. He looks like a toddler walking out actually. 

"Hey, Jinhwan--"

"I-I'm fine!" the human snap back, surprising Junhoe with his action. "I'm fine.. really. Let's go home." 

Junhoe furrowed his eyebrows because he's acting weird. 

"I thought you want to eat?" he ask, starting a conversation to atleast lessen the atmosphere. 

Junhoe bit his lip when he got no response, plus he can't read what's on Jinhwan’s mind so he's like trying to see in the dark. Although he can. 

"Okay, let's eat." he gave up, but Jinhwan still ignoring him with his bright red face. "Jinhwan, talk to me." he command. 

But the human is still walking, spacing out. He's starting to get on Junhoe’s nerve. 

'Ah fck! He's annoying!' Junhoe yelled on his mind before grabbing Jinhwan on his elbow, forcing the latter to face him. 

"One more time you ignore me, I'm gonna punish you." he whispered, Jinhwan’s face became redder than it was. 

Jinhwan had to push himself away from Junhoe to breath. 

"Let's go." Junhoe command and the human just follow him on the back, mumbling curses against him. He did not care though. 

He just hate when someone is ignoring him, Jinhwan out of all. 

"I-I'm not hungry.. L-Let's go home.." Jinhwan whispered in his small voice. 

"Stop sulking any--"

"I'm not!" he left Junhoe again, tunning to parking lot. 

"Why he's so damn hard to deal with." Junhoe groaned under his breath and follow the human. 

***

Jinhwan look back and found no one there. He catch his breath when he finally mislead Junhoe. 

Out of all places why needed to think like that? Out of all people--vampire rather why would he think about like that? 

"Argh! Disgusting mind!" he yelled at himself, his voice echoing in an empty space. 

He ran all the way to the parking lot to atleast separate from Junhoe. He starts to think it is not a good idea to drag Junhoe. His heart beating so fast. 

"Did you find any lead?" 

"No, Sir. His traces remain in last place where we saw him with that guy."

"So you didn’t find any?"

Jinhwan heard voices not far from him, he instinctively hide his self in one of the car parked on it. It's not his intention to eavesdrop, but that voice sound familiar to him. 

He did not expect to see him again in this such place, he totally almost forgot about this man. 

"Seige, we did our best--" the guy rolled on floor when Seige punch him directly on face. 

"You're useless." he growled and kick the guy last time before turning to others. 

Jinhwan cover his mouth to stop any shock noise from him. He known Seige for years and this is the first time he saw him losing his composure to punch a guy. 

A red liquid starts to flow from the guy's mouth for being kick on stomach in such forceful way. The envelope on his hand was grabbed by Seige, starting to pull whatever inside of it, which turned out pictures. 

"I don't want another dumb job. Get me a lead. Or Mr. Kim will punish y'all for not finding his son." Siege command. 

"H-Help.." Jinhwan heard the guy on floor mumbled and his eyes widen to see that he is looking at him. 

'Sht!' 

They might find him hiding if he continue looking at him. 

"No one will help you useless--"

"H-Help.. me.. please.." the guy continue and he even extended his hand, as if asking Jinhwan to hold it. 

"Stop hiding right there and show yourself--" Jinhwan heard Seige stopping his sentence. 

He look at the reflection of him in the car's door and saw how the man frozen on his spot. 

"Jinhwan.." he heard him mumbled. "Leave and bring this shit out." 

He can hear sound of cars exiting and the whimper of guy being drag away from parking lot. There's only him and Seige, the fact that he knew it was him made Jinhwan slightly happy. 

After what happened, he can still recognize his presence and Jinhwan should stop himself. 

"Jinhwan, I know it's you. I'm here." 

Without hesitations, Jinhwan stood up, showing himself to him. 

Seige is still the same man, still wearing his usual attire which is the uniform of head chief. With his slightly brown hair and pale white skin, to his face that Jinhwan love to admire the most. Everything about this man never failed to make him stare in awe. 

That was before. 

"Don't come near me." Jinhwan stop, Seige stood on his track. 

"Jinhwan.." 

"What was that? Is my father really looking for me?" he ask, the once sweet smile plastered on his cute face disappeared and turn into a blank one. 

"Yes, and I was looking for you personally. Jinhwan I m--"

"Stop it now because I will never return to that house again. I won't surrender myself." Jinhwan said, voice full of determination and hatred towards this guy. 

"I know." Seige calmly answered. "How are you?" he then ask him, hoping to draw an emotion from Jinhwan but he didn’t. 

"I'm perfectly fine and living with my own. I'm living a freedom." 

"Where are you staying?"

"I'm not dumb to spill it, you can't fool me twice. That was before because I'm into you." Jinhwan answered back. 

"Before? How about now?" Seige is ask, there's still part of him hoping it didn’t change. "Did your feelings change? Have you forgotten about me now, Nani?" he mentioned his name for him. 

Jinhwan hate himself for reacting everytime Seige will call him that. That was the nickname the guy gave him when they first met. 

"Nani, we can still go back--"

"I maybe still has a feelings for you but a big part of me hate you the most." Jinhwan answered honestly. "What you did will remain in my memory, Seige."

"Why you spoke like you never loved me?" 

"I did. And you said it, I loved you." 

Seige make his way to him, Jinhwan wants him to stop but there's still part of him wanted to be touch by him. Even though he denied it, this man had his heart once. So maybe, this will be the last time he will let him. 

"You sure?" Seige own his waist, closing his body closer to him and intentionally brushing his lips against Jinhwan’s. "Because I don't think you did." that was the last cue and he kiss Jinhwan on forehead. 

Jinhwan just close his eyes, his embrace used to be the safest place he used to hide. These arms used to be his favorite the rest of the world, this man used to be his everything and then gone. 

He hated how a greed change everything. How a greed can turn someone into new person you don't expect them to. 

"You still let me." Seige hug his waist tighter and kissing his cheeks to his nose. Jinhwan want him to stop. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

A voice came behind him and he opened his eyes, looking directly at the man's reflection from the car's window. 

Junhoe was looking directly at him. 

"Get that filthy hands off him right now." the vampire commanded, but Seige just move Jinhwan on his side. 

"We meet again."

"Yeah, we did. What do you want?"

"You, what do you want? You don’t have any business here." 

"I do. That human beside you." Junhoe pointed at Jinhwan who's watching them silently. 

"Jinhwan isn't your business." Seige sternly said. 

"He's my property." 

"He--" Seige didn’t know what happened but he's sure not taking off his eyes to Junhoe and the man suddenly went beside him and pulling Jinhwan away. 

That was smooth. 

"H-How did.."

"We're leaving." Junhoe announced, grabbing Jinhwan to his car. 

"Who told--Acckk!!" Seige fell on floor holding his wrist. Junhoe is using his skill twisting it. 

Jinhwan look back at him and could only afford to look at him with pitiful eyes. 

Junhoe hold his head and turn it ahead of him. 

"Don't fcking look back human. Look straight." Junhoe said and Jinhwan gulp hearing his voice. 

He can feel a black aura radiating from Junhoe and he don't have any idea where it's coming from. Until they manage to get in car, Junhoe remained silent. Not that he used to be loud, but he's quiet than usual. 

Even securing his own seatbelt Jinhwan had to make sure not to make any noise. Afraid that it'll make Junhoe even more upset. 

"You deserve a punishment." he heard Junhoe snap and even he's trembling he still had the guts to complain. 

"W-What did I even do wro--"

"You will." Junhoe start the engine and Jinhwan shut his mouth. He'll deal with this problematic vampire later.


	16. Chapter 16

Jinhwan thought the vampire will let him sleep tonight, but Junhoe continue dragging him upstairs and he was thrown on the bed. 

"Junhoe, what are--"

"Gonna punish you tonight." Junhoe’s voice was near Jinhwan’s ear and it made the human shiver before opening his eyes. 

Junhoe isn't beside but in front of him, he look up and watch as the vampire starts to take off his clothes each. Jinhwan’s throat suddenly become dry, unable to process any words to say. 

Junhoe continue undressing himself til he's only left with his pants, showing the waist band of his boxer. Jinhwan saw the biceps and abs, he looks like seeing a God in front of him. 

Jinhwan almost jump when Junhoe starts crawling into him. Biting his own lips with lustful eyes that eager to devour him. 

"J-Junh--!" Jinhwan lay completely on bed with Junhoe on top. 

The vampire starts kissing his jaw, slow and delicately. His skillful tongue grazing the slender jaw before reaching Jinhwan’s neck, earning a soft yelp from him. 

"W-What.." Jinhwan want him to stop but the sensation is blocking his mind, letting the man on top of him to do whatever he wants to his now sensitive body. 

Jinhwan let out a whimper, Junhoe is nipping the soft flesh between his lips, pulling and soothing the part after the rough treatment. 

Junhoe's hand wondered around his small body, gently, palming. Jinhwan never felt this good before by just kissing and being touch by the man. He bit his own lips when he accidentally grinned on Junhoe, starting to woke his hardness underneath the soft fabric of his shorts. 

Until Junhoe’s lips met his, Jinhwan can feel his heart pounding, he thought of hearing how loud it was inside his chest. Feeling a pair of soft lips nibbling his lower lip and asking for entrance. Soon enough, Junhoe’s tongue lick the the thinine between two soft lips, Jinhwan resist, not allowing him to use his. 

"Continue being stubborn, baby." Junhoe whispered right on his ears. 

Junhoe pressed his hand on Jinhwan’s hips, near the part where Jinhwan wants to touch the most. With a sudden pleasure and friction, it made Jinhwan gasp causing him to open his mouth partly. Junhoe didn’t waste any second and enter the hot cavern. Exploring every bit of Jinhwan’s mouth while giving the pleasure on small body using his bigger hands. 

When he had enough, Junhoe was the one who broke the kiss and stare at Jinhwan’s flushed face right in front of him. He can see his swollen lips from too much sucking, his rose cheeks becoming redder as it is and his eyes half open looking at him. 

"Beautiful." he murmured before diving again for another kiss, this time Jinhwan wrap both his arms around Junhoe’s neck, deepening the kiss and arching his back. 

Junhoe’s hand made his way to slowly remove the shirt the human is wearing. It was big enough he manage to get it off by pulling down from shoulders, exposing Jinhwan’s collarbones and the cross tattoo on it. 

'Fcking sexy.' Junhoe said mentally and allowing himself to admire the softness and smoothness of Jinhwan’s skin before getting on his collarbones. 

He can smell Jinhwan’s enticing scent that will drive him crazy in any minute, adding the faint whimpers and shy moans falling from Jinhwan’s little mouth, he will surely lose himself and pound right into him. 

"Junhoe!" Jinhwan moaned loudly, when he felt a bit on his neck and collarbone. His hands gripping the bedsheet tightly because of the continues waves of pleasures hitting him. 

Jinhwan did not noticed he was already half naked, he was too drown with Junhoe’s kisses and hands he felt numb. 

"A-Ahh!" he yelled when a hand starta palming him with his jeans on. He's totally hard and he can also feel Junhoe’s hard member poking his thigh. With the thought of it, Jinhwan will surely hit his climax. 

"Scream for me, Jinhwan." Junhoe’s husky voice is all over his head, feeling the cold wind touch his now bare hips and how much it ignited his crotch to sprang free right in front of Junhoe. 

"J-Junhoe.. t-touch me.." he pleaded, feeling he needed to cum so much. His cock is aching for attention and touch, Junhoe will be the only one who can make him the same sensation with eager desires. 

"As you wish." he heard him say before Jinhwan arch his back more, his cock is finally freed from tight boxer he's wearing. 

"Sht.." he can feel Junhoe’s hand gripping his throbbing member and how his big hands starts pumping slowly. "F-Faster.." he moaned and he continuesly did as Junhoe fastening the friction between Jinhwan’s cock and his hand. 

Junhoe manage to remove the remaining clothes of him. His also aching member sprang free in front of Jinhwan but the latter is shutting his eyes tightly. Junhoe stop handling him, it made Jinhwan opened his eyes and landed directly on Junhoe’s cock. 

'Fcking hell. That was so fcking big how the hell it'll fit inside me!' Jinhwan mentally screamed as he can now hear himself yelling in so much pain later. 

He feel Junhoe move on his side, completely hovering his small frame with his body. Jinhwan let out a whimper when Junhoe bit his ear. 

"Have I told you that whatever human had, it is triple for us?" Junhoe whispered, licking his earlobe. "That means the pain will be two times than it was." he added. 

"Y-Yeah.."

"This will hurt you, big time. I've no plan to be gentle. This is a punishment after all. Take the pain and pleasure." 

Jinhwan close his eyes firmly, waiting for the next move. 

'I'm not fcking prepared but hell yeah!.' he yelled on his mind. 

On his mind he can still see Junhoe’s enormous manhood, how it's vein look so tense and the head glistening. Jinhwan never saw anything bigger than that, this is his first time and maybe will be the last if he didn’t manage to survive Junhoe’s cock inside him. 

"On your stomach." Jinhwan obey, laying on his stomach. "Spread your legs." Jinhwan did, it exposed more of his welcoming butts. 

From his behind he can hear Junhoe cursing. 

"Uuh.." he moaned when Junhoe starts squeezing his lobes. 

"Beautiful." he heard Junhoe, he gasp when a finger starts wondering on his innocent hole. "Small." 

"A-Ahh J-Junhoe!" he yelled when a finger poke in inside of him without a warning. It continuesly move inside of him and he can feel himself tightening around Junhoe’s finger. It hasn't been a minute when Junhoe added the second one, scissoring Jinhwan to atleast widen the hole to be able to take his cock later. "Fck.."

Jinhwan starts trembling. 

"Junhoe!" he scream loudly when Junhoe hit just right on his prostate. Giving him so much waves of pleasures on his back. Junhoe pulled out leaving his hole empty. Jinhwan thrust his ass up to the air to get the friction he wanted. 

"Spread your legs. I'm going in." he heard Junhoe and he immediately opened his eyes as if he met death. Jinhwan can feel much bigger thing poking his hole, he grip the bedsheet tightly to the point his knuckles turn white when Junhoe enter more of his enormous lenght. 

"Fck.." he breath and yelled when the head was already inside. But it feels like his hole suck everything already. "Junhoe.. Slowly!" he complain, Junhoe continue entering him, tearing his hole every inch he's injecting. 

Jinhwan only afford to scream, yelled and jolt everytime Junhoe pushes in. He thought it's fine when Junhoe is already inside him. 

His screams filled the dark room when the vampire starts rocking his hips. Jinhwan is jolting every push Junhoe is doing, arching his back to lessen the pain but Junhoe said he had no plan to be gentle at all. So, he pounded into him mercilessly. Leaving Jinhwan out of breath. 

***

Jinhwan woke up soulless, he can't move any part of his body especially his lower part. His butt is aching so much and pain will strike to his spine when he'll try to move his legs. 

"Fcking Junhoe." he mumbled remembering the night. 

No matter how he pleaded Junhoe pounded him nonstop with all his power and with his length. 

"Goodmorning." he heard a voice behind him and he had no energy to move his head. 

"Fck you.." he greeted back, earning a chuckled from Junhoe. 

"Nope. I fcked you." the vampire proudly say and sat on the edge of bed, creating a small wave that manage to move Jinhwan’s body a little bit. 

"Don't move! I'm in pain because of you!" Jinhwan yelled. 

"Sorry, I went too rough, but that was normal for first time." he heard Junhoe say. 

"Yeah, and it--stop!" Jinhwan angrily said, Junhoe’s hand starts running from his limbs to his bare thighs and squeezing the swollen lobes once again. "I'm fcking sore and thanks to you I won’t be able to walk." he grunted. "I'm not granting you a round two." Jinhwan added. 

No matter how Junhoe tried to conceal his laughter, it escape his mouth hearing Jinhwan’s antics. 

Last night had been wild, he became wild. The weird feelings he felt drove him to take Jinhwan. He wants to hurt him in another way. His mind was completely blank and all he could think was to devour Jinhwan underneath him senselessly. 

"Jinhwan Hyung!"

They both heard Chanwoo's excited voice downstairs. It made Junhoe smirk and Jinhwan panic. 

"Looks like you'll force yourself up." he tease. 

"Fcking timing." 

"Jinhwan Hyung! I've got something for you!" Chanwoo yelled again. 

"Junhoe?" from the other side of the door, they both heard Hanbin's small voice. 

If Junhoe let him, he'll see Jinhwan naked on Junhoe’s bed. Only if he can hide himself but he can't even move his sore and abused body a little bit. 

"Junhoe come out, I've got something to tell." Hanbin starts to twist the door knob. 

Jinhwan panic. This will be the end of him. 

'Pray for my dignity.' he said in mind.


	17. Chapter 17

"Uh? Where's Jinhwan Hyung? He's not on his room?" Chanwoo ask Junhoe immediately when they went downstairs with Hanbin. 

Junhoe shook his head. 

"Then where is he?"

"He's in my room. Sleeping." Junhoe casually said and sat on couch across to them. 

"What? Why?"

Of course they'll react this way. Junhoe knew himself more than anyone else, for the past years he never let anyone to sleep inside his room aside from him. Neither his parents or bestfriend did. 

Jinhwan just unlocked another achievement. 

"Anyway, what happened to his father?" Junhoe ask, diverting the topic. 

"Ow, that man really sucked." Chanwoo grunted, he's been controlling himself not to give a punch to his face. 

"That man is sick." Hanbin said. 

"Sick? Is he dying?" Junhoe ask, if ever that's the situation, bet Jinhwan would still cry because no matter how much he despise his own father, there's still soft spot for him. 

"Nope. What I mean is, he's sick, mentally." Hanbin added. 

"How come?"

"We've found out that Jinhwan Hyung never been in school. Since he was 7 years old, his father hired private professionals to teach him at home." he explained. 

"See? And his reason also sucks, he said none of teachers in any Universities were good enough to teach his son." Chanwoo butted in. 

"His home schooling continue, because of his father's connection he manage to get diplomas and certificates. He's also prohibited to go outside, actually he only did once and he was punished for sneaking to his freedom." Hanbin told him, a pity was visible in his eyes. 

"That's why Jinhwan Hyung ran away from his home, he feel so suffocated and with the hands of his manipulative father, he can't bear it anymore. Do you know he had a sister?" Chanwoo ask. 

"He had one?"

"Yup. Unfortunately, his sister ran away before he do. She went missing, leaving his father and little brother behind. Until now, they never found her."

Junhoe must say Jinhwan’s life never been good. For someone who had money, fame, education, other people might think he had all in his life. 

What a cliche story of rich family, fulfilling their works but lack of affection. 

"I managed to get his schedule for his classes and wow, that how his life spin for 20 years of living."

Hanbin handed Junhoe the paper and he read the schedule. His eyebrows furrowed reading it, one week and it's still the same activities and lessons. So Jinhwan have been doing all of these for almost his life? 

Sunday: A report

Monday: Piano Lesson 

Tuesday: Singing and Dancing Session

Wednesday: Art Lesson

Thursday: Business Orientation 

Friday: Jujitsu 

Saturday: Swimming Lessons  


Junhoe wondered how did Jinhwan managed to keep doing the same shits for years. He must be bored and tired. 

"Anyways Junhoe, the organization recruited more nobles. It's the first time since they temporary stop bugging you." 

Junhoe look up. 

"It's pain the ass to be a pureblooded, eh?" Chanwoo ask out of the blue, sighing. "Anyways, can I wake Jinhwan Hyung no--" 

"J-Junhoe.." they heard a faint voice coming from upstairs and they Jinhwan standing unstable while holding tight on railings of staircases. 

"Jinhwan Hyung!"

Before Jinhwan fell to ground, Junhoe was already on his side holding him enough to stand up. 

"What is it?" he ask. 

"Pictures.." Jinhwan huffed, too weak to speak. 

"What pictures?"

"Jinhwan Hyung! Are you okay?"

Chanwoo and Hanbin went to them to check what's happening. 

"Pictures.. in my head.." Jinhwan murmured before he passed out completely. Trusting his body to Junhoe’s larger one. 

"He passed out. He looks really tired." Hanbin said, checking Jinhwan’s fragile body. 

Junhoe hold the small human bridal style and get him back to his room. Laying him gently and putting up the blanket to cover his shivering body. 

Junhoe thinks he really went hard last night, he can really see how much pain Jinhwan had to bear to atleast move his small limbs on bed. He's not regretting though, last night was amazing. 

"Something happened."

Hanbin's voice sounded in room, he's standing in door. Hands on pocket and looking at them. 

"Come on, let him sleep. Let's talk outside." Junhoe closed the door to let Jinhwan have his deserve rest after what happened. 

***

Jinhwan opened his eyes and heard a rustling sound from downstairs. He tried to remember what happened but he can't recall anything. 

"Ugh.." his voice was raspy, he's too exhausted. His body is still sore but the pain from his lower back lessen. 

He look at the room where he's still in Junhoe’s room. He don't know how long he's sleeping, this mansion doesn't have any clocks around the corner. No wonder Junhoe never been in a hurry, he had his own time. 

"Fck that vampire.." he complain again, feeling the pain in any part of his body. 

He's well aware what happened to them, to him and Junhoe specifically. But, Jinhwan made himself believe it was just a one night stand. 

'Then we weren't supposed to live together if that's how it was!' 

He didn’t that much on the thought, what's on his mind is how to lessen his aching muscles. 

"You're awake." 

His head look at the direction wherw the voice came, on the corner of the room there was a man in cloak standing and looking at him. 

"You again?" Jinhwan ask, remembering the from the forest. 

"Yes, I'm glad you still remember me." the man went out of the dark corner and went beside Jinhwan’s bed. 

"Yeah, I do. What are you doing here?" Jinhwan finally ask, looking at the door where he unclearly saw Junhoe last time. 

"Will you come with me?" the guy offer and Jinhwan is quick to look at him. 

"May I know your name first?"

"Sorry, I haven’t introduced myself properly. My name is Cross. Just Cross."

"Woah, for a vampire you surely had a weird name." Jinhwan said. It's his first time hearing a western name that's why. 

"Yes, so will you go with me now?" Cross extend his hand to Jinhwan, asking the human to hold it. 

Jinhwan gladly took his hand and get up from bed only to stumble a little because of lower back pain. 

"Are you sick?" the vampire ask, looking at his body and his cheeks redden in realization. 

"N-No. I'm fine." 

Cross lead him to the living room, Jinhwan didn’t found Junhoe or anyone downstairs. It's odd because Junhoe never like leaving his house, or maybe Jinhwan didn’t know him at all, just the basic knowledge about him. 

"Where are we going really?" Jinhwan ask halfway of going downstairs, Cross look at him and just smile. 

It feels weird for him, plus the silence of the house is really unusual. 

"W-Wha--!" Jinhwan let out a surprise scream when Cross carry him in bridal style. He instinctively wrap his hands around his neck to hold for support. 

"Hold on to me. Close your eyes." Cross told him and even Jinhwan is feeling weird, he just followed what he said and close his eyes. 

Jinhwan can't see anything, he can just feel wind continue slapping against his bare skin like they're running in such high speed. He heard a growl from his right ear so he buried his face to the vampire's neck, scared. 

Although Junhoe warned him not to let his guard down, Jinhwan can't find any reason to avoid Cross. It's true, what he said. He can't sense any harm nor danger being near this particular vampire. He feel.. a connection he can't explain. 

"You can open your eyes." Jinhwan open his eyes slowly and saw a big manor in front of them. 

Unlike Junhoe’s this one is modern but there's still trace of being old. 

"Is this where you live?" Cross nod at him and they entered the mansion. 

Jinhwan stare in awe seeing how modern inside is. There's a grand piano the moment you entered and a staircase leading you to second floor, Jinhwan is sure it's as big as the first one. 

He can see paintings, this look more lively than Junhoe’s but he still prefer living in Junhoe’s mansion. He's comfortable with that pervert vampire. 

Jinhwan continue exploring the mansion, still in his pajamas and tshirt from Junhoe, he did not care. It's just Cross after all, and the vampire is being kind to him. 

"Would you mind me looking at your library?" Jinhwan ask, excited because he smell books. 

"No, go on. You can pick what you want." Cross motioned the where his library is. 

"Thank you!" Jinhwan ran like a chils towards the room and saw thousands of books. 

Junhoe had a library in his mansion but majority of the books are old, although Jinhwan love reading about historical book, the ones in Junhoe’s home were written in language Jinhwan can't read. 

"These all are in English." he muttered and pick randomly. 

Jinhwan can't feel Cross presence on his back so he assumed he went somewhere in house. He didn't mind though, being with these thousands of books he can read is heaven for him. 

Not to mention he still walking slowly because of back pain. 

"Sht! This is first edition!" he can't believe what he's seeing so grab the book quickly and open it. "I'm right!" he said to himself again. 

"Who are you?" Jinhwan look behind him and saw an old man wearing a suit, his eyes widen not because of the man but because of his bare fangs. 

He's a vampire. 

"A-Ah.. I-I'm just looki---Acck!" Jinhwan choke on himself when the vampire went for his neck, grabbing him on neck and pinning him on one of the shelves. 

"This is a forbidden place for human." the old man growled, his fangs became visible. "And with that scent of yours, any vampire would like devour til the last drop of your blood." the old man added and Jinhwan shivered. 

Why does it sound too erratic for him? 

"L-Let.. me--fck go!" he grip the old man's hand to stop him. 

Jinhwan remember what Junhoe said, maybe he really don't have sense of danger after all. 


	18. Chapter 18

"Hyung, what happened? Are you okay?" Jinhwan lost the count of how many times he heard Chanwoo asked him that. 

Instead of answering, he just buried his face more on Junhoe’s neck. Silently saying that he had no energy to talk. His small hands wrapped around the vampire's neck while Junhoe is carrying him easily, Jinhwan manage to hid his face. 

He was traumatized. 

That isn't the first time someone grab him on his neck, it was Junhoe who did it first actually. But that vampire.. That old man made him see scenarious he'd been burying in his mind. 

"Let's just talk to him after he got some rest." Hanbin said, getting what's on Jinhwan’s mind. 

Junhoe carry him on his room again instead of Jinhwan’s. He lay him there gently, careful as if Jinhwan will break if he'll be careless. 

"I'm sorry.." he heard his small voice whisper, his hands clutching tightly on Junhoe’s shirt. 

"Hush.." Junhoe hush him, caressing his hair to atleast comfort Jinhwan. 

"Sorry.." Jinhwan whispered again. 

If Junhoe can read what's on his mind, he would definitely come up with an answer but he really can't. 

"It's okay, Hyung. Just rest." he softly said and pull the blanket to cover Jinhwan’s shivering body. 

That was the first time he called the human Hyung, literally he's older than him decades but Jinhwan likes to be called Hyung. 

"We'll be here." Junhoe tap one more of Jinhwan’s forehead and the human fell asleep. 

Once he made sure he's sleeping well, Junhoe went downstairs to where Hanbin and Chanwoo is. 

"He's traumatized." Hanbin said immediately. "How did that man managed to get in here?" 

Junhoe’s mansion weren't visible for human's eyes, that's why when he found Jinhwan downstairs he thought he was some sort of noble vampire bugging him. What made him stop is the scent coming from Jinhwan, it was always his scent. 

"He keeps saying pictures last time.. Does he have any traumatic experience when he's with his father?" Junhoe ask. 

"Not directly with his father but it has do with his mother. His mother died." Chanwoo answered, remembering what the CEO said. 

"And?"

"Jinhwan Hyung was chasing his mother before she died. That's the only vivid memory we found on his father. Guess all of them wants to forget what happened." Chanwoo added. 

"Anyways Junhoe, how about that Cross?" 

"Ah.. I talked to him." Junhoe answeres, eyes darting off somewhere. 

Junhoe with Hanbin and Chanwoo went somewhere and left Jinhwan at the mansion. But Junhoe made sure that it is sealed and no one will harm the human inside, along the way he felt his insides burning. His senses became active, from such distance he manage to see hear what's happening to the human. 

That's when they rush back, Junhoe foreseen this event but he trust his territory enough to left Jinhwan. 

They were late, Jinhwan had left with that vampire he saw days ago. At the moment he wants to give him a smack on head because how can Jinhwan just trust anyone he had seen only for the first time. 

"What are we going to do now?" Chanwoo ask. "I can sense a war.."

"Sure there will be." Junhoe agreed seriously. 

"They already seen, smell and knew Jinhwan Hyung. It's too late to let him go this time, they will hunt him for sure." Hanbin commented. 

"He's staying on my side." Junhoe said, eyes is serious as ever. 

Chanwoo look at him, there were no hint of playfulness in his eyes and he's taking the situation seriously. 

"I bet you already knew the consequences, Junhoe?" Hanbin ask, pointing what's on his mind. 

It's either Jinhwan will stay or he'll chose to forget Junhoe. That's it. 

"I know."

"Then we'll be going to dormitory to discuss. Take care of Jinhwan Hyung for a while, once we found much safer place we'll move him as soon as possible." 

Junhoe heard a rustling sound then his friends were nowhere to see. 

This may take few days. 

He let out a sigh before getting up from his seat and drunkenly walk upstairs, directly to room he's been spending his lonely night for the past decades. 

That was the room where he can only see his mistakes. 

Like the usual, he sat on study table, grabbing piece of paper and writing a letter for him. It was almost two or three decades and the memories still lingering inside his head. 

He feels like it's starting again. He's starting to lose Jinhwan slowly. 

Junhoe never loved anyone after he died. He promised he'll never look someone the way he looks at him. But Junhoe brokw his own words the momemt he laid his eyes to such innocent human in front of him. 

The first meeting weren't ideal and totally fucked up but he can already feel the connection between them. That's why when Jinhwan ran away, he waste no time and follow his scent. 

"I'm sorry.." he whispered again like the old times. 

Two words became habit and normal for him to say alone, he wander when will he say those words for good reason not only because he hurt someone. 

He continue clutching his shirt where his heart located. Holding on it tightly as if it'll ease the pain inside. 

Nope, what medicine can't heal is a wound only a certain person can treat. 

Before leaving the room Junhoe place another letter in table. 

*** 

"Noona? Where's Mommy? I want to show her what I learned today!" 

Little Jinhwan ask his Noona, she look at him softly before ruffling his hair.

"She went outside for a while, wait for her in a pond." 

Her Noona left, little Jinhwan went directly to the pond where his sister told him to. He sat there and patiently wait for his mother. 

He learned how to play a trumpet, although his body may look small but he can now produce audible sounds and he wants to play music for his mother. 

He look at two gates waiting for it to open. 

Due to his curiosity, he look at the small space between the two gates. He saw his mother walking towards the forest. 

"Mom! Mommy!" he shouted but seems like his mother didn’t hear anything so Jinhwan sneaked out and follow his mother. "Mom! Wait for me!" 

Jinhwan continue running to reach his mother, but the bush were on his way. His small body starts to have scratches. 

"Mom--Ahh!" he fell on ground, his knees bleeding. But his eyes remain to his mother who's getting away from him slowly. "Mom wait--" 

A tall figure block his view, he look up to see a man wearing a cloak. Jinhwan can't see his face clearly because of the hood and the light coming from the sun was against to it. 

"Stand up." he heard the man speak, helping him to stand his body. 

Although he can't see the man's eyes, Jinhwan can sense he's looking at his wounded knees.. It was bleeding.. 

***

"Jinhwan Hyung! Jinhwan!" 

Jinhwan jump out of his slumber and saw Junhoe shaking his shoulders repeatedly. 

"Hey, are you okay?" 

He can feel his sweats dripping from his forehead, face and chest. He's also breathing heavily as if he ran miles away. 

He's sniffing.

"Why are you crying? Had a nightmare?" Junhoe softly ask wiping away the tears from his eyes. 

"Mommy.. Junhoe.. It was my fault.." he whispered and his sobs became audible to Junhoe’s ears. 

He pulled him and engulfed in his embrace, caressing his back. 

"Hyung, hush.." 

Jinhwan had only one question on his mind why he's experiencing all of this hardships.


	19. Chapter 19

It was almost one week since the incident, Jinhwan slowly went back to his normal self. Hanbin and Chanwoo became busy at the dorm, processing Jinhwan’s safety. Chanwoo barely comes so Jinhwan was stucked with Junhoe. All day. 

Junhoe didn’t tear his gaze out of Jinhwan, watching as the human starts frying their meals tonight. 

"Am I really that pretty you can't take your eyes off me?" Jinhwan tease but not looking at Junhoe who is busy observing him. 

"You can think of that." Junhoe replied, still looking at him. 

The gaze doesn't make Jinhwan uncomfortable so he was okay with it. He can still perform normally. 

"Your body isn't aching anymore?" 

Jinhwan stop moving his hands but continue after recovering from the sudden question. Junhoe just remind him that sinful night. 

"Hm. I'm perfectly fine." 

He silently put the rice on cup and place it on table, not meeting the vampire's gaze he had on him. 

"W-Where's my phone by the way?" Jinhwan divert the topic. 

He hadn't seen his phone and he wondered if he used that atleast once before the incident. He didn’t. 

"Here. I have it everytime." 

Junhoe handed him the phone when they both settled on table. He took it and open it immediately, he found the usual wallpaper and nothing more. 

"Seriously, Junhoe. Stop staring at me." Jinhwan grunted, he starts to get irritated the attention he's having. 

"Fine." 

The dinner was nothing but a complete silence, they both didn't make an effort to start a conversation. Jinhwan still thinking of what happened between them, if it's just a casual one and did Junhoe let it happen. Nope, why did he let the vampire do it with him. 

"Are you mad?" he heard Junhoe’s voice from stairs, he tily his head and saw him standing there with his usual expression. 

"About what?" he shift his gaze back to his phone. "Hey, hand me your phone." Jinhwan commanded, stretching his hand to Junhoe. 

"Why?" the vampire ask but handed his phone nonetheless. 

Jinhwan didn’t respond and start typing on both phone. He's saving his number to Junhoe’s phone and reverse. They had no contact about Chanwoo. 

Curiosity hits him, he glance at the vampire and when Jinhwan make sure he's not looking, he tap the app, Photos. 

His eyes widened to see his gallery. 

"Fcking sht!" Jinhwan shouted, startled on what he saw. 

"What happened?" Junhoe went beside him but the human just smack his hands away. 

Jinhwan starts throwing punches every where while rambling. 

"Fck you! Why you have those pictures and that fcking video!!" Jinhwan shouted loudly, still brawling with Junhoe. They're rolling now on floor. 

"Wha--" Junhoe finally understand what he meant. He grab both Jinhwan’s hand and holding it tightly, hugging the human from the back. "It was sexy." he whispered right on Jinhwan’s ears. 

The little human starts wailing, trying to free himself from Junhoe’s grip but he can't. 

"Why the fuck you need to film that night!" he growled again. 

Jinhwan found his pictures in Junhoe’s gallery, it was okay actually, what is not is he's all naked in all of those. It's all captured from different angles, there was one he's half naked, wearing only boxer and until he's wearing nothing. 

What made him lose his sanity is the video he found, Junhoe the pervert vampire filmed their love making. The video started from Junhoe is stretching him and yep.. until they both released the climax. 

Jinhwan screech when they tolled again on floor, he was pinned on the carpet. His hands were locked by Junhoe’s grip just above his head while the vampire is hovering him. 

"You're sexy that night." a smirk appeared on Junhoe's face, enjoying his teasing. 

"I fcking knew that!" Jinhwan grunted, moving his small body to no avail. 

"Don't worry, that video is strictly for my eyes only." Junhoe added again, face coming closer to Jinhwan. 

He closed his eyes, calming his heart down. 

Just when he's having inner peace, his breath hitch when a hot air coming from Junhoe’s mouth hit his ear. 

"That was the episode one, when we'll film the next one?" the pervert vampire whispered. 

***

Jinhwan let out another groan. 

"I don't have internet connection, how am I supposed to download musics? Movies? Videos?" he complain. 

He's walking around inside his room, don't want to come out. He just gave Junhoe his best punch in century and he knew it'll leave a mark. 

"And I don't have Chanwoo's number." he added, flopping his body on bed. 

He lay there, looking at ceiling. 

It's almost a month since he officially moved in, in Junhoe’s house. Almost a month and still wondering how he'd gotten his self to where he is now. And just week ago, he had sex with someone. 

Even with Seige, Jinhwan do nothing but to admire the other's features. He'll always find himself staring at the man unconsciously. 

His father hired Seige when he was 18. It didn’t excite him at all, because all of them were treating him like a Boss, no one talk to him as a friend. They only see Jinhwan as the son of the person they're working for. It sucked a lot. 

On the first year of Seige's job, that was the first time Jinhwan wondered how can he sneaked outside without his father knowing. He planned all night, thinking of all possibilities that may stop him from sneaking out. 

In the middle of his own mission, Jinhwan got injured and he just make a loud noise. Enough for everyone to hear, he panic. Then there he was, Seige carried him, moving him away so Jinhwan could escape properly. 

That moment is still lingering inside his head, that was the time he started noticing the man so as him. 

Now, he thinks about Junhoe and their first meeting. Surely it wasn't ideal, no matter where angle you look at it, it's considered as rude. 

Jinhwan look at the door. 

'Fine. I'll say sorry only once.' Jinhwan pulled himself up and made his way to Junhoe’s room. 

He carefully move his feet to not make so much noise because the floor was made in wood. He let out a sigh when he reached Junhoe’s front door, ready to knock. 

"I'm sorry.." 

His hands froze hearing that voice, it wasn't from Junhoe’s room but across him. Jinhwan look behind and saw a door closed slightly.. 

"Sorry.." 

He heard again, then here it is again, the voice telling him to follow the noise and take a look. So, Jinhwan allow himself to to have a glimpse inside the other room. 

It was Junhoe. 

He's sitting on study table, holding a pen and paper both his hands. Jinhwan can't see anything other than that but piles of papers were scattered on floor. There was one right on his foot, he lowered himself gently and pick the piece of paper. 

"I know I promised but.." Junhoe spoke again, clearly not aware of Jinhwan’s presence behind the door. 

This is the first time he saw the vampire gone emotional, it's either he'll see him being annoyingly playful, smirking, teasing him or blank. But the Junhoe there was crying and he's wondering why. 

Then, Jinhwan froze on his spot looking at the portrait just above Junhoe’s head. 

It's the same man in Hanbin's memory, he's the one laying coldly beside Yejin's corpse. 

Hanbin said he's that important to Junhoe, and now he's sure this man is really something because Junhoe is crying for him. 

"I still love you.." 

Those words made Jinhwan stiff, his body became tense hearing those words from Junhoe. He said it like he really mean it.. 

Jinhwan didn’t know, but a pang of pain just stab his chest. He's hurting.


	20. Chapter 20

Next day, Jinhwan became more conscious when Junhoe is around. He starts to distant himself as he don't want complicate things as he expected. 

Whenever the vampire will go to same place as him, Jinhwan will leave immediately, not even wanting to have atleast a small conversation with Junhoe. 

It really shocked him last night, he was too stupefied why he felt a pang of pain by hearing the vampire to whispered those wors to someone who's already dead. 

"Hyung, have you--"

"A-Ah, no.." he answered too quickly, Junhoe furrowed his eyebrows at him. 

"Is there any problem?" 

Jinhwan distant himself away when he saw Junhoe was about to touch him. Junhoe stop for a while, wondering if he done anything wrong with him to be this conscious. 

Jinhwan's attitude towards him didn't go unnoticed by Junhoe. The vampire can sense something happened but doesn't have enough clue on what is it. All he knew is Jinhwan being weird. 

"N-No, I'm just tired." the human smiled but it didn't reached his eyes although it form a crescent. 

He observe more of Jinhwan's action when he made his exit, leaving Junhoe alone in the living room. 

Afternoon. 

Hanbin and Chanwoo drop by the mansion, of course Chanwoo look for his playmate immediately. 

"Jinhwan Hyung!" he yelled and before he knock on door, it open, revealing Jinhwan who is quick enough to ran at him and welcome him with a hug. 

"Chanuya! I miss you!" Jinhwan said while they're rolling on floor, he's hugging the taller vampire. 

The laughter of the two occupied the whole living room. Jinhwan's sudden excited attitude confused Junhoe. 

'Why is he being like that with Chanwoo?' 

"What do you mean, Junhoe?" Hanbin ask, already leaning on his side. 

His friend just read his mind. 

Of course! Jinhwan was being distant from him, the human was being attentive around him. He's being conscious and awkward in every glance, it's more like he's bothered by Junhoe's presence alone. 

"Why? Did something happened?" Hanbin ask again, reading what's on his mind. 

"Nothing." Junhoe shook his head and watch as the small human continue brawling with Chanwoo. 

He's really hard to read and predict. 

***

Jinhwan happily type Chanwoo's number to save in his list of contacts. His fingers stop tapping when he saw Junhoe's name number one in speed dial. 

"Hyung, you're still aware that I can read your mind, do you?" he heard Chanwoo suddenly ask and his eyes widen. 

"Yeah.. I'm aware." he answered, pouting. 

"Then, what's bothering you Hyung?" 

Jinhwan's eyes look for Junhoe who is busy talking to Hanbin outside, they're both serious in whatever discussion they're having. 

A blush crept upon his face when his eyes met Junhoe's, he look away immediately and cupped Chanwoo's cheeks with both his little hands. 

"Don't tell this to anyone, promise me." he said and Chanwoo nodded, blinking. 

Jinhwan drag him inside his room and immediately lock it. 

"Woah, Hyung. You look so bothered, what's really happening?"

Jinhwan sat beside him and play with his fingers unconsciously, didn't know how to to put his thoughts in words. It's like, he suddenly don't know what words to use and how to make Chanwoo understand what he really meant. 

"Okay, so let's start with--" 

Jinhwan stop himself, but it'll surely shock Chanwoo when he'll suddenly say Junhoe and him had sex.. 

"How do I put this... wait let me think.." he ask for time and think again. 

Chanwoo observe Jinhwan, although he's been with him for almost a month, it's still hard to predict what's his next action will be. All Chanwoo can do ahead of time is regarding Jinhwan's likes, his favorites. 

"Come on, Hyung.. I won't judge you." he assured the human and Jinhwan let out another sigh.

"I like someone." Jinhwan said. "No.. I mean.. It's not that I like him already but.. I just don't like to see him.. wait that's sounds wrong. Ugh I'm terrible at explaining." 

Jinhwan run his hands to his hair and blink for moments before looking up at Chanwoo with pleading eyes. 

"Chanuya.." 

"Okay, okay Hyung let me analyze what you said." Chanwoo surrender both his hands before thinking. "Let's say, you starting to like someone but you're indenial stage, why? Is there any particular reason why you're hesitating to like that person?" 

Jinhwan blink, not knowing what to answer. 

Jinhwan can mention a lot of things not to fall for Junhoe, but there's one thing pushing him to like the vampire after all. It just take one reason and he'll finally fell head over heels. 

"Uh.. Yes.. Er, you can put it in that way." Jinhwan just shrug off. 

"Is it, hate? Dislike?"

"Not particularly.. He's just.." 

'So broken.'

"Hyung,I'm starting to have a hunch about that person actually."

***

When Hanbin and Chanwoo left, the mansion became awfully quiet again. Jinhwan still looking at the window as the darkness starts to spread. 

He's too occupied he didn't noticed Junhoe's presence coming to him. Sitting across the couch where he's seated and looking at him sharply. 

"What's wrong with you?" 

Jinhwan almost jump out of couch hearing the voice of the person he's thinking at the moment. He look at him for a second before retrieving his gaze. 

"You won't look at me in the eye." Junhoe pointed, still sitting there calmly while Jinhwan wants to burry his body in bed. 

After their talked, Chanwoo left a big question to Jinhwan. He also don't want to look at that angle but all Junhoe's action was pointing in one idea, or rather. 

"Uh, is that big deal?" 

"And you look awkward with me. Did I do something wrong again to you?" 

Jinhwan's heart flutter hearing what Junhoe said, there's a weird impact on his words that hit his chest. 

"None."

"If nothing, why you reply few words? You usually will be talkative and all, but you're audibly quiet." 

"Isn't that good? I'm not annoying you anymore?" Jinhwan retort back. 

"I am really annoyed." Junhoe said, his voice was serious. 

"That's why I'm being cautious around--"

"That's the reason why I'm annoyed. You won't give me attention I want." 

Jinhwan fell speechless, not knowing what to reply with Junhoe's sudden attack. 

There was a long pause between them before Jinhwan got up from seat and forcing a smile. 

"I-I'm sleeping.. g-goodnight, Junhoe." 

He almost ran to his room which is actually across the living room. He turn the knob but it won't open, he didn't remember locking it awhile ago and, it doesn't have a key so why? 

"Fck it.. open.." he mumbled under his breath, he can feel Junhoe's gaze behind him and it's really making him nervous as fck. 

Jinhwan pust the door but his body just hurt from the impact he did, although he didn't made a big impact after all. 

"It won't open." Junhoe said behind him. 

"Why?" 

Jinhwan look back and his knees gotten weak when he saw him standing right in front of him. 

Thanks to Junhoe's reflexes he manage to catch Jinhwan and prevent him from falling onto the ground. Holding him by his waist while his othet hands were on the wall 

"U-Uh.. t-thanks.." 

Jinhwan slightly push the vampire away from his body, their close proximity is making him nauseous. 

"You smell good." 

He bit his lip when Junhoe started inhaling his scent on neck, he gripped on Junhoe's shoulder for support. 

There again, the same sensation that night starts flooding Jinhwan's mind, he couldn't wait to feel it again but his mind is contradicting what his body wants. 

"Junhoe.. stop.." he said, getting all his strength to voice out his words. 

"I won't." tha vampire continue inhaling his neck and everytime he'll let out a whimper Junhoe's hot breath will hit the sensitive spot there. 

"S-Sto--" his words was sealed with a pair of lips, completely shutting him. He can taste a bit of liquor from Junhoe's mouth when he started to use his tongue. 

Jinhwan hold himself to kiss back because it felt so good, he just want to bury his hands on Junhoe's hair while the other one continue giving him pleasure in every part of his body. 

His breath shuddered as soon as their lips parted, with heavy heart Jinhwan ask a question that stop Junhoe. 

"Are you using me Junhoe?" 

Their foreheads was touching each other and Jinhwan can feel the gaze the vampire is giving him. 

"Are you kissing me because I somehow resemble him?" Jinhwan ask again. 

Junhoe went completely silent. 

Jinhwan waited for seconds, minutes but the vampire did not respons. Jinhwan won't hesitate to kiss him back the moment Junhoe said it wasn't true, but the silence coming from the other man made him push the latter away. 

Jinhwan didn't know why he's hurting like this, it wasn't supposed to turn out this way. 

He look at Junhoe again, giving him ten seconds in mind to hear the answer he wants, but Junhoe remained silent. That was the cue and Jinhwan turn the knob, it's open. 

"I am not a substitute Junhoe." 

That was the last thing he said before completely shutting the door and leaving the vampire behind.


	21. Chapter 21

After Jinhwan stormed out of the living room, he did not once left his room to see Junhoe. He spend the night inside his cold bedroom alone. He let his emotions drove his body and he exploded in the thought. Because who would want someone let others use them? Jinhwan isn't one of them. 

Even his stomach is growling, he still refrain himself from going out. He thought of sneaking once Junhoe fell asleep but he doubt if the vampire won't notice his presence. 

He groaned again and buried his face in pillows when his stomach made another sound. 

"Fine I'll cook but I won't talk to him if he's there." Jinhwan said with finality and carefully opened his door. 

There was no one outside. He felt a little bit disappointed when he didn’t saw Junhoe there. 

'So fool of me to think he'll wait and say sorry.' 

With a heavy sigh he went directly to the kitchen. 

He do his best not to create atleast a small cracking sound but he did nonetheless, he's also look at the stairs time to time to see if Junhoe was awake. 

Jinhwan cooked a simple dish and eat in kitchen. 

The lonely atmosphere just made him slowly swallow his food. The kitchen used to be lively whenever he's cooking, with his mom.. and with Junhoe. Now they're both gone, his mom will never be back while Junhoe is unsure if he'll talk to him again. 

A message made his phone lit up and saw a message from Chanwoo. He stopped eating and pick up his phone to answer Chanwoo's message. 

Right, he needed someone to comfort him. 

from: Chanuya~

Hyung, you still awake? 

He type a reply and continue eating his food while waiting for Chanwoo's response. 

from: Chanuya~

Eating at this hour? 

Jinhwan replied. He's not even half way on his food but he starts to feel full. 

He continue chatting with Chanwoo til he finished his food. Placing the used plates in sink and washing his hands, he stopped for a minutes in living room. 

Although he's denying it in his mind, he's waiting if Junhoe will come and they will talk seriously. But almost half an hour past, Junhoe didn’t show up. Jinhwan didn’t even hear a sound from his room. 

If Junhoe didn’t care, why would he, right? 

He enter his room again and sleep. Not minding how things will go between them tomorrow. 

***

Morning. Jinhwan woke by himself. There were no sounds in the mansion, even crickets weren't around. 

Jinhwan stay still for a moment before getting up and pushing his curtains to see the sunlight outside the window. The weather is nice but it didn’t light up his mood. 

There was part of him annoyed, regretting, hurt and mad. He can't understand himself as to why he feel those emotions all because of Junhoe. 

After reflecting about himself, he open the door--but regretted it right away to see Junhoe sitting in the living room. But the vampire seema like he didn’t notice his presence so Jinhwan went directly to kitchen. 

Jinhwan make a face when there's no awkwardness radiating from him. He seems fine and all, still had the arrogant aura surrounding him. 

Jinhwan made an omelet and stopped for a moment to see ha made two. He instinctively did cause for past weeks, they often eat together. Although they're not having a conversation, it was a silent and comfortable atmosphere. 

He let out a sigh and grab the plate before exiting the kitchen and went directly to Junhoe, he place the plate in front of him and stare blankly. 

"Eat or throw it away. Whatever." he said and back to kitchen for his food. 

But let out another annoyed groaned to see he also made two cup of coffees for them. 

'Should I drink his coffee?' 

Jinhwan debating in his mind while lookinh intensely at cup of coffee. He chose not to give it and let the vampire smell his own cup of coffee. He enjoyed eating all by himself alone in the kitchen and when he's about to finish, his phone lit up flashing Chanwoo's name. 

Of course Jinhwan got excited. 

"Goodmorning, Hyung!" 

"Morning, Chanuya. What's up? Done eating breakfast?" he ask, eating his last bites. 

"Yeah, we're done. Hyung, should we go to mall? I want to see the new store where they're selling computers." Chanwoo ask, who is he to refuse to such an offer? 

"Why? You'll buy? I thought you already had one, isn't that enough?" 

"But I want the new model, Hyung! That way I can play my games properly." he reasoned out. 

Jinhwan shook his head, sometimes Chanwoo cam ba a spoiled child. He envy his life because he seems to know what he really wants and pursue it even someone is against at him. He's brave. Jinhwan hope he is. 

"Okay okay, fetch me later? You know, I don't know where you live and I might lost again in the forest. I have no sense of directions." he chuckled. 

Jinhwan place his plates in sink and siy again to slowly drink his coffee, staying there for a while since he'll drink two cups of it. 

"Can't you just ask Junhoe to bring you outside?" Chanwoo ask and his smile automatically fade. 

No, he can't request another favor from that vampire. They're not okay. They just had an argument and Jinhwan is reflecting if his actions are right. 

"Nope. Okay fine, I'll go by myself outside this. Okay?" he said before ending the call. 

He's already full but he still had one cup of coffee to drink since he didn't gave it to Junhoe. 

Jinhwan drank half of the coffee and feel so full. But the idea of throwing it is such a merciless action for him, he can't just waste food when there are thousands of families experience hunger. It's all on his mind since it was his mother who said it to him. 

He put back the mug on table again and sigh deeply, hoping he can still digest another half. Jinhwan hated how he have such small appetite, even though he wanted to eat so much food, it's either he'll puke pishing himself too much or just be contented on what he can.

"What are you doing?" 

His body because automatically tense to hear Junhoe’s voice on his back and the grip he has on mug tighten. 

"Can't you see?" he ask irritatedly but didn't spare a look at Junhoe. 

He can feel the vampire's presence on his side and Jinhwan is quick to back away, distancing himself to Junhoe, but the latter just grab the mug of coffee and drink it. 

Jinhwan’s mouth went 'o' to see the vampire drinking his coffee. 

After he drank it, Jinhwan expected another conversation between them but Junhoe just left the kitchen without even saying anything. 

So, that's it? 

'Wow can I be more disappointed at him?'


	22. Chapter 22

Jinhwan walk out of the mansion with a grumpy face. Junhoe isn't making an effort to talk to him, not that he want the vampire to do such things for him, he just want a clear answer. Because obviously, he heard him whispering those words as if he's talking to someone he's deeply in love, when they had a night together. Isn't that cheating? 

Jinhwan look at the forest again where he manage to lost once. He hadn't seen Cross after the incident with that old vampire, he hope he's well. 

His phone vibrated, it was Chanwoo saying he's already waiting for him. 

"Fcking heartless and pervert vampire. Why would he let a cute guy like me go all the way alone?" Jinhwan ranting when he start walking inside the forest. "Why do I even care? He doesn't give a damn about you Jinhwan. Stop ranting." he scold himself and continue walking ahead. 

Jinhwan make sure not to follow any attractive insects he'll see along the way. The last time he did he got scared but not harmed. 

"Ugh!" he groaned stepping on dry woods on ground. It made him stumble a little. 

Chanwoo sent him another text, asking where is he but even Jinhwan himself didn’t know what part of forest is this. 

To Chanuya~

I'm lost. Care to redeem me? 

After he sent that, he rest for a while. He should exercise often, his body is being weak this past few days living with Junhoe. 

From Chanuya~ 

Kay. Where's the lost and found? 

Jinhwan rolled his eyes reading the text Chanwoo had sent him but he laugh, Chanwoo can really catch up with his jokes. 

To Chanuya~

If you found a very good looking man--yep that's me. Faster I'm rare to find. 

He laugh a little louder sending the text. 

Jinhwan roam his eyes around him. Like the usual forest, very tall tree, dirty bushes, muddy grounds and pile of woods. Jinhwan just hope there wasn't any wild animals that will prey him. 

"There you are, Hyung. I thought a dwarf was resting so I hesitate to approach you--"

Before Chanwoo could finish his sentence, Jinhwan already throw a wood at him, laughing in the process. 

"Sorry, sorry. Let's go, Hyung." 

They both reach the car Chanwoo brought with him. It wasn't an expensive one like Jinhwan thought. 

"It would be too obvious to use vehicle like that. It's much safer to use ordinary one." Chanwoo reason out. 

Jinhwan was wearing a beige coat, a face mask to cover half of his face and a cap. 

"Hyung, don’t you think it's too much for a disguise? You're attracting more attention than it was." Chanwoo whispered and Jinhwan look around, its true. Peoples, mostly girls are gossiping about him. 

They might think he is a celebrity having fun with his tall handsome bodyguard. 

"What? Should I remove my cap or mask?" he ask, holding the two. 

Chanwoo scam his face and grab the cap out of his head. 

"Better, since the mask is covering almost your face. Hyung you had a small face." 

Theu continue strolling around the mall. Chanwoo never let his guard down and observing every human they'll encounter, even the sales lady approaching them, he'll shove Jinhwan beside him and will talk them instead of him. 

As what they both want, they look for computers. Jinhwan was truly amaze, they are rich but his father only let him hold books. He said, not everything written in the internet was true, some of it is to influence their minds. 

They also bought newest games to play at home. 

"Uh, Chanuya, we're playing in your place?" he ask, holding the other paper bags Chanwoo can't bear. 

"Why, Hyung?"

"Because Junhoe doesn't have any appliances at home? I mean he only had a freaking refrigerator and nothing." he said. 

"Oh, right. Then let's go Hyung." Chanwoo said and starts walking. 

Jinhwan beam in happiness, excited to see where Hanbin and Chanwoo live. 

"This is my first time going to your place." 

Chanwoo look at him, confused. 

"When will you come, Hyung?" he ask, genuinely confused while still walking. 

"Didn't you invite me seconds ago? You said let's go." Jinhwan rolled his eyes. 

"But I'm not pertaining to my place." Chanwoo answered. 

"Huh? Then where?"

"We'll buy Junhoe appliances at home." Chanwoo answered like he'll buy a candy. 

Jinhwan’s shoulders drop and make a bored face again. 

Chanwoo doesn't have any idea what had just happened between him and Junhoe. He's innocent, okay so he need a lot of patience today. 

Chanwoo isn't fooling around when he said he'll buy an appliances for Junhoe. 

"How about the latest ones? Yeah, the bigger one." Chanwoo pointed out where the TV's were lined up. "Do you want an air conditioner to your room, Hyung?" he suddenly ask and Jinhwan had to blink before answering. 

"Yes, please. I'm suffering for nights." he didn’t hesitate though, knowing how rich these vampires are. 

They continue grabbing, pointing and buying stuffs here and there. The staffs were amused on how they both handle the shopping. Jinhwan didn’t mind, his father is rich so he can pay for his expenses, although Jinhwan had his own savings. 

"This is enough." Jinhwan said, eyeing the equipments, it barely fit inside Chanwoo's car. 

"Should we just ship them? Or you want to tie it above my car, Hyung?" he silly ask. 

*** 

"What the fck?" Junhoe's confused face were the first one to welcome once theu reached his house. 

Chanwoo pulled the boxes inside, Jinhwan only pulled one box and it takes him more than three minutes because it was bigger than his own self.

"Chanwoo." Junhoe said, his voice are warning. 

Jinhwan completely ignoring his presence, it's like, Chanwoo is the only vampire existing in this house right now. 

"Jinhwan Hyung said you doesn't have anything here. And, I bought him an air conditioner because for sure his room is hot as hell." Chanwoo reasoned out. 

Junhoe look at the small silent human beside him who refuse to look at him, or he never wants to look at his eyes again. 

He sigh before looking at the boxes in the living room. 

"I can buy my own."

"Yeah, I know. But I wanna spoil Jinhwan Hyung so we could play more games! Right, Hyung?" Chanwoo showed his hands to Jinhwan and they high five. 

Junhoe observe the human attentively, after what happened, he can't think of anything. 

"Whatever." he said and averting his gaze back to nowhere. 

"Do you want to eat anything, Chanuya?" Junhoe heard Jinhwan ask his friend. Ears listening attentively at the nickname. 

"I'm not gonna refuse. Please, Hyung I'm starving. Thank you!" 

He heard a loud steps and saw Jinhwan walking towards the kitchen. He sigh again. 

"Okay, what happened Junhoe?" 

He didn't budge in question, he knew Chanwoo had been reading his mind. 

"Jinhwan Hyung isn't uncomfortable with but he's not comfortable either. It's just.. he doesn't care at all." 

Junhoe look at him, confirming what he heard. 

He doesn't care? 

"Oh, sorry. You can't read his mind after all." Chanwoo walk across him and sat on couch before looking at his friend. "Do you want to know what else he's thinking earlier?" 

"What?"

"He said, Junhoe doesn't care about me at all so why would I care about him?.. He keeps on repeating that on his mind." Chanwoo slowly said. "So, mind telling me the other side of the story?" 

Junhoe sigh, maybe he needs an advice.


	23. Chapter 23

Chanwoo let out another sigh of relief after filling himself with Jinhwan’s food. 

"Where's Hanbin?" he ask while placing the used plates in sink. Grabbing Junhoe’s, not really minding the other vampire's presence. 

"He had a job to do. Ah Hyung~ I'm so full.." Chanwoo whined but not moving, his stomach felt so full it hurts. 

"And I thought only blood can fill you." Jinhwan grunted, shaking his head and smirking. 

Even if he deny it, he can feel Junhoe’s boring stares at him. 

"Still want a dessert?" Jinhwan teasingly ask not expecting the other one to answer. 

"Me." Junhoe’s voice rang through his eyes and without bathing an eye to him, Jinhwan walk towards the kitchen. 

"You should really talk to him." Chanwoo said. 

"I will."

"Oh, should I leave now? Am I disturbing your timing?" he teasingly ask his friend but of course his stomach is so full, Chanwoo can't walk. 

"Or atleast stay out of your reach. I don't want you hear anything." 

A plate with chocolate cake appear in front of him as Jinhwan slide it easily towards him. 

"Thanks." 

There was a long pause. None of them broke the silence, only Junhoe’s plate and spoon being move creating the sound. 

Soon, Chanwoo stretch his arms. 

"Ah, Hyung, I'll take walk to digest all the food." he said, gently getting up. 

"Want me to come with you?" the human offer. 

"No, Hyung. You still need to wash the dishes in sink." Chanwoo pat his shoulder before he walk, leaving Jinhwan and Junhoe into complete silence. 

"Call me once you're finish." Jinhwan said as he walk inside the kitchen. 

Junhoe eat the dessert. 

Jinhwan calmly starts washing the dishes. It's not the first time though, when they decided to eat together, breakfast. That was the time Hanbin questioned him how he made Junhoe get out of his cage. 

He smile unconsciously remembering that time. Atleast that was before the confrontation. 

"Ah-!!!" he let out a screech when a pair of hands encircled his waist. 

He was froze on his spot. The plate he's holding is slowly sliding off his hands as he completely stop on his track. Junhoe buried his face on the crook of his neck, and Jinhwan can feel his body heat rises as Junhoe made a sound of inhaling his scent. 

"W-What do you think--"

"Hush." Junhoe tighten the hug and move his head. Planting a soft and delicate kiss on Jinhwan’s expose shoulder now. 

This feel damn good for Jinhwan. It's intimate and it sounds so wrong for him. 

"J-Just what are--"

"You still mad at me." 

Jinhwan wants to slao himself when even the shortest hair in his body got a goosebumps feeling his voice rang through his skin. 

"I-I'm.." 

Junhoe slowly put his hands on water, washing them to remove the bubbles from sponge. Jinhwan stood dumbfounded, foolishly watching the other man as he do his hands. 

Junhoe separate himself away and Jinhwan feel a little disappointed at the lost of contact. 

The vampire made him turn but he refused to look at him the eye, earning a sigh before Junhoe touch his chin and turn his head to met his gaze. 

"Look at me." Junhoe command but Jinhwan still looking on wherever he could except those pair of sinful eyes. "Please." he plead but Jinhwan stay still as if no one can make his eyes to look at him. 

Without no other other choice, Junhoe lean forward, closing the gap between them as he softly plant a kiss to Jinhwan’s lips. He can feel the human's body stiffened from the sudden action, he's happy he can still affect him the way he does. 

It supposed to be a way to make Jinhwan look at him, but Junhoe was drown in ecstacy as Jinhwan starts kissing back. His hands clutching tightly on both of Junhoe's side. His hand hold him securely on waist while the other one is on his nape. Junhoe pulled him even more like they are world apart.

Before they could commit another round, Junhoe pulled away, looking at swollen lips of the man underneath his touch. 

"Please look at me?" he whispered against Jinhwan’s lips, eyes waiting for the other man to open it. 

Jinhwan did, slowly opening his eyes and their gazes met. A smile of satisfaction fleet across Junhoe’s lips. 

"What?" Jinhwan ask, a little mean and bitch. 

"Let's talk." Junhoe whispered and create a gap between them, escaping from intimate touch they had been. 

But it confused Junhoe why he can see a glimpse of happiness on Jinhwan’s eyes. 

Was he waiting all along for this? 

"Fine." 

Jinhwan left him there in kitchen as the human made his way to ghe living room. Snapping back to reality, Junhoe followed him and grabbing Jinhwan on wrist. 

"There's a place we should talk" he said as he keep dragging Jinhwan inside the same room where Jinhwan saw and heard him. 

It was the room with that unknown but important man for Junhoe. 

"This is.." Jinhwan whispered, eyes looking at the vampire but cutting his words. 

"I'll show you everything happened before."


	24. Chapter 24

Junhoe look at the human laying beside him, he had his little arms wrapped around his torso while snoring softly, still asleep. He pull the blanket over him to cover his shoulders, the weather is unbelievably cold today. 

Jinhwan move but snuggled closer to Junhoe’s side and inhaling the vampire's scent. The scene in front of Junhoe is just so endearing for him. It had been a long time since he slept with someone or rather, he became intimate with someone. 

After what happened before they end up in Junhoe’s room still lingering inside his head. 

"Hmm.." Jinhwan made a sound as he scratch his nose. 

"Goodmorning, human." 

A low tone voice made Jinhwan look up and saw Junhoe beside him. The natural way to react for him is to yell, kick and punch the man beside him--only if things weren't okay between them. Instead of pushing the vampire, Jinhwan buried his head on his chest before mumbling the sweetest and softest goodmorning in Junhoe’s ears. 

"Mm, morning.." 

"What d'you want to eat?" Junhoe ask, his right hand is already dead. Jinhwan had been sleeping on it the whole night and he can't pull it out because everytime he did, Jinhwan would whine even he's asleep. 

"Hmm.."

\--

"Where's Chanwoo?" Jinhwan ask once he tear himself away from the comfort of Junhoe’s bed. 

"Why you always looking for him?" Junhoe raise his eyebrows, looking at Jinhwan who's still tilting his head to spot the other vampire. 

"There should be a reason to look for someone? Can't it be like, I just want to see him?" Jinhwan sassily said and sat across Junhoe. "Ooh~" he squirm looking at the food in table. 

Junhoe ordered, it can't be him that cooked all of these appetizing dishes present in front of him. 

"Why you want to see him?" Junhoe continuesly ask. 

"Because he's my friend!" Jinhwan start his first spoonful of rice.

"And friends isn't required to meet every day." Junhoe retort back. 

"We're not arguing right?" Jinhwan ask, holding a spoon in front of his mouth. 

"No. Why would we?"

"Good."

The breakfast went smoothly for both of them, mostly it was Jinhwan asking questions in some parts he cannot understand. And the never ending, 'where's Chanwoo and Hanbin?' 

Jinhwan took the responsibility to clean the table and wash the used utensils. Junhoe just exited the kitchen and went directly on living room, opening the TV Chanwoo had bought for his house. 

Even though Jinhwan is pushing all the thoughts in his head, deep inside of him, he want to ask what's the status and label between him the vampire. They live under one roof. They see each other every day. They eat together, Jinhwan is cooking for him. They serve each other. And, they make out, Junhoe giving him hickeys, they had a night together. 

It's confusing for Jinhwan. Friends won't fuck each other if the other party won't agree. Friends don't make out every night and note, intimately. Junhoe isn't even a friend for Jinhwan so what he could be in his life? 

"You're wasting the water." 

Jinhwan snapped in reality hearing Junhoe’s voice and looking down in sink. The water continue running when he's already done washing the plates. 

"Yeah sorry." Jinhwan’s dry his hands and throw the waste before exiting the kitchen. Finding Junhoe in living room sitting comfortably while watching. 

"Come here." the vampire motioned the space which is between his legs. Confused but Jinhwan went closer and sat between Junhoe. "How this thing work?" Junhoe immediately ask and his breathe just hit directly on Jinhwan’s nape. 

"W-What?"

"The TV, human. Is there any other channels to watch? This one is so boring." 

"Y-Yeah.."

Jinhwan get the remote out of Junhoe’s hand and starts browsing the channels, asking the vampire every time. 

"It's boring.." Junhoe said once again and this time, it hits Jinhwan’s ear causing him to bit his lips feeling the familiar feeling. 

"Stop that."

"Stop what? Watching? Seriously?" Junhoe ask innocently and he bit his lip to refrain himself. Shooking his head, he look at the TV together with him and watch whatever the boring stuff is playing. 

"Can't we visit Chanwoo in their place?" Jinhwan ask in middle of deafening silence. He felt Junhoe sigh in question. 

"Why would we? And as if I'm gonna let you step out in that goddamn door." the vampire replied. 

"Friends visit each other sometimes." Jinhwan reasoned. 

"And they do it if they're bored." 

"But didn’t you said you're bored?" Jinhwan turn his head a little bit up, looking up at Junhoe behind his back. 

"Who said I'm bored?" 

"Huh? Are you seriously forgetting the words you've said just three minutes ago? I thought vampire's mind were sharp but yours is already dull."

Junhoe rolled his eyes receiving an insult from the human. 

"I'm not bored in here, I meant the channel is boring." 

"It's the same thought--"

"Stop pushing the idea of visiting Chanwoo or I'll play the video?" Junhoe threatened and Jinhwan is quick to shut his mouth, sealing it with invisible tape. 

Last night was so serious between them. They're talking, Junhoe sharing his past and Jinhwan listening attentively to every word coming out of the vampire's mouth. Of course Junhoe can't bear heavy atmosphere between them so he started to joke around, giving Jinhwan a confusion but going with the flow. Thinking the vampire just want to cheer himself up despite sad past he had. 

Eventually, Junhoe ended up making dirty jokes. Jinhwan can still tolerate every dirty talks Junhoe is initiating but it gotten off when the latter pulled out his phone and play the sinful video to prove his point of "You've got a pretty moan, human. I can prove that."

Since that moment, Jinhwan is shutting his mouth shut. That goddamn video is streamingly hot and too dirty to watch, he can't still believe he was the one performing that. 

"Bet you're thinking the last part of video, hm?" Junhoe whispered on his ears. Jinhwan is quick to blush but hiding it from the vampire's sight by lowering himself. 

"Ha ha ha. Nope." he tried his best to sound normal but he's getting hot every times passes, plus Junhoe’s breath tickling his nape and his ears. 

"Oh? Then why your scent is changing? You becoming hot already?" Junhoe grip on his waist and he jerk up the moment the vampire did that. 

"S-Stop.."

"Your scent just gotten stronger. You're that horny?" 

Jinhwan slap Junhoe’s arms around his waist and started getting up, only to be pulled down again, this time in Junhoe’s lap. 

His eyes widened feeling something poking his butt. 

Even if he don't look, Jinhwan can feel Junhoe smirking behind his back. 

"You made this." Junhoe whispered, arms sneaking around the human's waist and pulling him closer to kiss his nape. 

Jinhwan fight the feeling, Junhoe trailing wet and sloppy kisses on his nape traveling to his shoulders. His small hands grip on the vampire's arms encircling his waist to get a hold of himself. 

"Take it off." Junhoe said in his low tone voice, without complaining, Jinhwan grab the hem of his shirt and pull it upwards. Completely tossing the shirt around the living room before feeling Junhoe’s kisses again. 

"A-Ahh.." with the sudden action, Jinhwan arch his back causing him to brush his globes just on Junhoe’s bulge. The vampire suddenly play with his nipples causing him to squirm on top of his lap. 

"Why you always smell this good.." Junhoe’s voice sounded so hot in his ears. The heat had gotten to his core and any touch would make his body sensitive. 

Jinhwan let the vampire to touch him everywhere. Til he stood up and face Junhoe before settling himself on top of him again. 

Jinhwan rest his arms on backrest of couch, kissing the hell out of the vampire, fighting for dominance that he always lose. And with Junhoe grinding on his butt giving him the sensation to be filled again. To be pinned again while devouring senselessly. 

"I'd love to stick it inside you but not this time, let me do something then." Junhoe whispered before lifting Jinhwan and laying him on couch while he sat on floor. 

"J-Junhoe.. W-Wha.." 

The human's eyes started to get blurred when the vampire starts taking off his shorts and his undergarments. His length stick instantly, standing proudly, displaying the veins and the precum on top of its head. 

Jinhwan grip on the sheet of couch when Junhoe’s large hand took a grip on it, completely handling him. 

"Wha--fck!" he hissed when the vampire pump his member in fastest way he can. Making Jinhwan seeing stars by just touching him. "Y-Yeah.. that.." 

When he's about to reach his peak, Junhoe stop. Jinhwan wanted to yell at him in frustration, he already got the familiar feeling on his lower body. It's like his member is swelling, his stomach starts tightening and wanted to release hastily. 

"Hup! Sht! Sht! Sht!" Jinhwan’s breath shuddered seeing his cock being entering the vampire's mouth. Basically, Junhoe is giving him a head. 

He gripped on Junhoe’s hair when he started moving. Junhoe took him in perfectly on his mouth, reaching the base and started bobbing his head. With hallowed cheeks and tongue swirling on his head, Jinhwan tossed his head back feeling the rush on his lower body. 

With scream and whimper Jinhwan’s legs start to shake when he finally release, not caring where his cum gotten off, he's focus on feeling the heavenly feels on his member before looking down. 

"Y-You s-swallowed?" he can't believe Junhoe, there's still remnant of his cum on the vampire's lips. 

"You're sweet." a smirk appear on his lips. 

Junhoe’s eyes wandered on Jinhwan’s member again, it not hard. He bit his lips when he saw the pink muscle between Jinhwan’s butt cheeks. The small hole look so fcking gorgeous and hot to him. 

He look up to see Jinhwan still panting, he still had his legs spread while laying on couch. 

"On all fours." Junhoe command, Jinhwan opened his eyes. 

"I-I thought you won't--ahh!" Jinhwan whimpered when a finger touch his hole. 

"On your knees. Now."

\----- 

"Ah! I lost again!" Jinhwan whined when his character died. Chanwoo wail his hands in air, celebrating his win. 

"Well Hyung. I've got a gold in this game, it wasn't a hoax in advance." Chanwoo showing off. 

"That's why it's unfair! You already knew how to play it!" Jinhwan whine again. 

They sat in floor in front of TV. They had their contoller in hands. Hanbin and Junhoe is sitting on couch behind them, watching as the two starts bickering. 

"You should atleast spray a cologne." Hanbin randomly said. 

"Why? My house isn't smelly."

"I know but the faint smell of cum is still a scent. You two surely did it a lot." Hanbin said in flat tone. 

Junhoe smirk looking at human in front of him. 

"Well.. Can't blame me."


	25. Chapter 25

"Chan, I want to go back! I want to go and see him!" Jinhwan hysterically said as he tried to free himself from Chanwoo's grasp, but the vampire is strong. 

"Hyung, you can't. It's too dangerous."

"But how about Junhoe!? Don't tell me we'll leave him behind!? Hanbin?" Jinhwan turn to Hanbin, but the latter just look away. 

It broke his heart. Everything happened so fast. 

It's in the middle of night, Junhoe and him were cuddling in bed. But Jinhwan woke up when Junhoe hastily went downstairs. A hint of anger can be seen in his eyes. He got worried and followed him, he saw what happened downstairs. 

All furnitures were broken, even the new appliances Chan had bought. And there were numbers of unknown-- Jinhwan was sure they were also vampires-- gathering in Junhoe’s living room. 

It made Jinhwan shiver when all their eyes turn into black. It's terrifying he can't even spare a look. 

Junhoe stare at them, his fangs getting invisible as time passes and his eyes are turning into crimson. Jinhwan can feel the heavy atmosphere emanating between the vampires and Junhoe. 

In just a snap, one of them were already standing in front of him. He just breathed and the unknown vampire manage to get into him. Junhoe’s reflexes were also fast, he stand in front of him, guarding Jinhwan in anything they might do. 

Junhoe told him to close his eyes and promise to not open it until Junhoe give him a cue. So, he did. There was shattering, growls, and even Jinhwan cover his ears, there's sound of blood dripping on floor. He can also smell the pungent scent coming from them. They're not like Junhoe. 

But before Jinhwan could open his eyes, someone whispered to him and he lost his consciousness. He woke up being carried by Chan while they're running away so fast, using their skills. He tried to look around but his eyes only caught two figure, and none of them is Junhoe. 

That's when he started to panic. Anxiety, worried, starts to him as time passes he can't see the vampire. 

"He'll follow us, Hyung. Don't worry."

"Trust Junhoe with this, Hyung. He'll come to us more than okay. Just wait."

Chan and Hanbin said, trying to lessen the worries Jinhwan has been bearing. But it didn’t make Jinhwan better, he feels like they're just saying it for him. Not because Junhoe can. 

"Damn. They've a lot of troops this time, huh. Come om, let's leave." Hanbin murmured as his eyes scan the forest, they're basically in a branch of large tree. 

"Hop in, Hyung. We can't let you walk nor run. Junhoe will surely kill us if ever he found a little bruises in your body" 

"Let's go." 

This time, Jinhwan didn’t complain and get on Chanwoo's back. His head keep on looking behind, hoping to see Junhoe following them. 

But it did not happened. They reached a large mansion, unlike Junhoe it's bigger and can occupy atleast hundred of people. Almost a dormitory but not. 

The gate closed and Jinhwan can see a green light covering the gate, his eyes followed it and realized it's shielding the whole mansion. 

"W-Where are we?" 

Before Jinhwan could get an answer, he hid himself behind Chanwoo's back when there are a lot of vampires suddenly came out from the main door. 

"Yunhyeong Hyung." he heard Hanbin called one of them and a guy walk towards him. 

He looks a lot like Chanwoo, is he his brother? 

"No, Hyung. We're not related but we're a family." Chanwoo spoke. 

"Is that him?" Jinhwan heard the guy ask, a little bit excited and happy. 

"Yeah, don't be too close. He's shy." Hanbin point at him. "Jinhwan Hyung, come on. I'll introduce you." 

Jinhwan is hesitating, but Chanwoo push him a little in back, he step his feet two times. But Hanbin got a hold of his hand and pulled him beside him. 

"He's Jinhwan Hyung and from now on, he'll be under our protection. That's Junhoe’s order." 

Jinhwan watch the reaction from the other vampires, he can see envy, shock, happy and blank from some of them. 

He almost flinch when Yunhyeong hold both his hands. 

"Woah! Finally! Junhoe is right! You're so beautiful!" Jinhwan didn’t know how to react from sudden compliment and the fact that Junhoe was the one who said that. 

"His scent.. It's enticing." one of the vampire step out. 

"Don't. You won't like it if Junhoe saw someone laid their hands on him." 

Jinhwan is a little embarrassed, they sound like his protectors. And he feel like someone so important with the amount of attention he's getting, plus Hanbin's speech awhile ago. 

"Come on, Jinhwan! I'll show you your room!" Yunhyeong pulled him, the vampires make a way for them. Stepping aside so they can pass and enter. 

But the overwhelming feeling can't cover the worries he had right now. 

He wants to make sure Junhoe is fine. He wants to see him so bad. 

"Jinhwan, you want me to tell you some stories about Junhoe?" Yunhyeong ask him along the way. 

Jinhwan look at him a little bit shock. 

"You're really cute! Every reactions you do is adorable! No wonder Junhoe is so whipped."

There he was again, giving Jinhwan sudden heart palpitations. 

"So, Jinhwan. Let's go to your room and I'll tell you about Junhoe."

It spike up his curiosity, Junhoe told and showed him what happened decades ago. And Jinhwan still want to know more of the vampire, he wants to understand Junhoe more. 

Aside from that, he wants Junhoe beside him. Right now.


	26. Chapter 26

Junhoe feel much more calm when his friends showed up, Hanbin knock Jinhwan out while Chanwoo carried him outside. Hanbin gave him the knowing look before they left. 

Now, he had to face these motherfuckers who dared to disturbed their cuddling sessions awhile ago. 

"So, it's true. You've got another--"

"Tell me what do y'all want, I might consider it before taking your lives." Junhoe casually walk downstairs. 

The mix smells from this disgusting vampires invaded his nose. 

"When is the last time y'all take a bath. The smell sucks." he spitted out, picking the vase in ground and wiping it as if it wasn't broken. 

He can hear a sound of offended from most of them but he did not care. Junhoe knew this might happen but it's quick. 

"Back with same proposal again?" he ask and sat comfortably on couch. 

The furnitures were broken, but they can still talk despite the messy surrounding. 

"As the leader of organization and you, as the last pure blooded, you know the future of the vampires are in your hands." 

Junhoe casually look at his hands, scanning his palm and showing it to him. 

"In my hands? Where?" he sarcastically ask, and he was satisfied to elicit a reaction from the old vampire. 

"Koo Junhoe, you know what will happen if you didn’t commit to Princess--"

"Fuck your organization's Princess. Who are y'all to decided who I am going to marry? She's not deserving, I'm saying in advance." Junhoe groaned, he's tired from the same lame excuses they had for decades. 

"Respect her!" the old vampire growled at him, but Junhoe remained unbothered on his seat. 

"Show her to me." he said. "I know you bring her with you, I can sense unfamiliar vampire and pungent smell outside my house." 

The smell became stronger, the vampires blocking the doorway suddenly step aside to give way to the so called Princess. 

There she was, she had a long mix of blue and white long hair. She's wearing a casual outfit, far from being a Princess. She looks like a bitch. 

"You're beautiful." Junhoe complimented, earning a smile from the lady. "But your smell is not. Go away." her smile automatically faded when she heard what he just said. 

"Koo Junhoe!" the old vampire warned him again. "Princess have a sit." he offered a seat beside him, wiping the couch to remove the dirt. 

"Y'all serious about this? You know I still have the same answer. I already have someone to spent my life with." Junhoe said, completely ignoring her. 

"And what? Kill him like what you did to him?" 

Junhoe’s eyes darkened but still had his smirk. 

"All of that was because I am intended to do it." 

"You speak like you never regret laying your hands and fangs to them. Your sister and your.. so called everything." the old vampire smirk when he saw it somehow annoyed Junhoe. 

"I didn’t regret doing it." 

"Oh, you did? How about we put the same judgment and curse again? You're still willing to do it?" 

Junhoe laugh, making the vampires confuse including her. 

"Do you really think you can put a curse on him?" Junhoe ask, confidently. 

"What do you mean?"

"He's a human that's why." their so called Princess spoke. 

Junhoe turned his eyes to her, he can say she has the beauty every girls want but not beautiful and pure as Jinhwan. 

"You're so thin, don't you have anything to eat? I'm afraid you might crack your bones if you move." Junhoe will still find a way to insult her, in any scenario. 

"Koo Ju--"

"I am so fucking done with all your stupid and nonsense proposals!" Junhoe yelled. They all stop with sudden explosion. 

They're many, yes, but they can't just underestimate the skills of pure blooded vampire like him. 

"Do you me to marry this stick woman? What if you do? Seems like you're craving for her!" 

Junhoe had enough of all the bullshits. Now, he's exploding. 

"Leave while I can still control myself." Junhoe command, the vampires look at each other. Measuring what they should do. 

The old vampire grip on his long traditional dress before standing up. 

"Have you forgotten how dangerous you are Koo Junhoe?" it was the Princess. 

Junhoe look at her blankly and she did the same. 

"You know no one can handle yours. Do you think your human can?" she ask again. 

"And you also think you can?" 

"I can. I'm a vampire after all, unlike the filthy little human--acck!" 

All of them can't get a hold of Junhoe’s sudden action. The next thing they knew, he's holding her on her neck and lifting her on the ground. 

"What are you doing!? Bring her--"

"One more word against my human from your filthy mouth, I promise to drain your blood." he warned. 

"Junhoe I'm warning you, put her dow--" 

The old vampire doesn't have any chance to finish his sentence when a broken pieces from chimney flew to him. Hitting his stomach and head, injuring him all over his body. 

"Do you think you know every details about me?" 

Junhoe can sense she's starting to gasp for air. But he had no mercy, he's merciless when it comes to enemy. 

"Those are just the little details I allowed you to know." 

He let go of her and she automatically landed on floor. 

"Undeserving and useless." is all Junhoe can say before he left his own house. 

\--- 

"Hey, Jinhwan. Stop worrying too much it's not healthy for you." Yunhyeong calmed him again. 

After he showed him his room, Jinhwan decided to stay inside and locked himself. He only allowed Yunhyeong, Chanwoo and Hanbin to enter. Of course Junhoe is welcome, he doesn't need his permission, Junhoe can enter anytime. 

"I'm sorry I can't help it. Why is he not coming?" 

Yunhyeong put both his hands on human's shoulder, slightly squeezing it to give him an assurance. 

"When Junhoe said he'll follow, trust his words."

"But there was a lot of blood when I left!" Jinhwan sounded like a whining kid. 

"Don't worry. Junhoe does have a taste who's blood he's going to drink. He's not cheap." Yunhyeong reasoned out. 

"Is this the first time? Unfortunate event like this?" 

Yunhyeong let out a sad smile before shooking his head. 

"I know you already know what happened before." 

Jinhwan’s shoulder drop. 

"I feel like I'm the one who should blame for all of this. Junhoe wouldn't be in danger right now, I should've trespass inside his house. I shouldn't meet him at all." 

All the responsibilities Jinhwan had before were nothing compare to the burden he's feeling right now. 

"I feel like responsible for anything." he duck his head between his knees that were touching his chest.

"No,you did nothing wrong."

They both fell into silence when Chanwoo's voice can be heard outside. 

"Hyung! Jinhwan Hyung!" 

Jinhwan hurriedly open the wooden door and revealing Chanwoo with his joyful aura.

"What? Did something happened?" Yunhyeong smirk behind him, he can sense another scent entering the mansion. 

"Junhoe is here.." Chanwoo's voice faded when Jinhwan flew away from them. Running like a toddler ready to meet his parents after a long time. 

Jinhwan reached the maim door and as expected, a lot of vampire gathered. Whispering and smiling to one vampire Jinhwan has been waiting. 

Jinhwan had a sudden heart palpitations when they both make an eye contact. His tears starts falling when he saw no bruises nor wounds in his body. 

Junhoe smiled and opened his arms, Jinhwan ran all the way and let the vampire engulf him in tight embrace. 

It's still not a happy ending though.


	27. Chapter 27

The others watch in awe as their bodies collied. Jinhwan’s small frame perfectly fits in Junhoe’s. How tight Jinhwan is holding the back of Junhoe’s coat and how the vampire wrapped his arms protectively around his human. 

"You came.." Jinhwan starts to sob, borrowing his head on the other's chest, wetting the once dry clothes of him. 

Junhoe run his hands reassuringly on Jinhwan’s back and caress his hair before giving him a kiss on top of his head. 

The other vampires remain silent while watching, Junhoe isn't the one initiating the skinship among them. Even to Hanbin or Chanwoo. He dislike being touch, it disgust him. 

The last time he let anyone touch him was decades ago. When he's still alive. 

Hanbin and Yunhyeong came, telling the others to go back to their respective rooms. They all had a glimpse of shock in their eyes before disappearing. 

Yunhyeong watch the two carefully who look so unbothered and happy in their own worlds. 

"Why don't we continue the drama in living room? It's more comfortable than showing your affection here." Hanbin groaned, his head tilting, pointing the hallway. 

Jinhwan broke the hug and wipe his eyes, he suddenly ran to Yunhyeong and hug his arm instead. It confused Junhoe. 

"Baby why?" he ask and starts walking to Jinhwan but the latter grab the other man and starts walking away. 

He watch Jinhwan’s back slowly fading away, he saw Yunhyeong ask him a question, Jinhwan shook his head and increase their pace. 

"What happened? Did someone told him? Hanbin?" 

Instead of getting an answer, Hanbin shook his head and shrug before following them. 

"Come on, Junhoe your baby is waiting." 

They both reached the living room, it hadn't changed too much. Aside from the large chimney, it became a TV. 

He spotted Jinhwan sitting beside Yunhyeong, his little arms still wrapped around the vampire's arms and it's annoying him. 

He sat across him, intentionally letting him know that he's watching. 

"Jinhwan, sit here." Junhoe tap his side and his eyebrows furrowed when the human just shook his head. 

"Oh! There y'all--Oh?" Chanwoo stop yelling witnessing the scene in front of him. Junhoe didn’t even spare him a glance and just staring at Jinhwan. 

Chanwoo silently scoot closer to Hanbin, being nosy. 

"Hyung, what's with dark atmosphere here? And why Jinhwan Hyung is clinging to Yunhyeong Hyung?" 

"I don't know. Just watch the drama. Get a food." 

The other two vampires watch in amusement, it's like a climax in a drama where the lead man will steal his suppose to be lover. 

"In the middle of war, Junhoe will always be Junhoe. Chanwoo where's the food?" Hanbin murmured and grab a chair. He doesn't want to sit with them in such state. 

"Jinhwan?" 

"Junhoe, he's not feeling well." Yunhyeong butt in, Junhoe throw him a glance. "Don't you dare glare at me! And don't be jealous idiot." 

"Jinhwan," Junhoe ignore Yunhyeong's word and look at his human instead. 

"I'm fine here." Jinhwan answered in his small voice. 

Junhoe is the one being confused. He can't read Jinhwan’s mind while the others can. 

Giving up, Junhoe rest his back on couch and sigh, sign of defeat. 

"Fine."

"I thought a lot of angst will happen." 

\--- 

"They're using my weakness against me." Junhoe grunted, throwing his back his head after another shot of whiskey. 

"Your fangs? Isn't that an advantage for you?" Yunhyeong ask, shoving another chip in his mouth. 

"For them, it's definitely okay. But for Jinhwan, you what will happen." 

"Oh." 

Yunhyeong walk Jinhwan to his room and lull him to sleep which the human easily do since he's tired the whole day waiting and worrying for Junhoe. 

Chanwoo, Hanbin, Yunhyeong and Junhoe left in living room. The other vampires are resting in their rooms. 

"You're not going to do what they want this time right? What's their proposal by the way?" Hanbin, holding a glass in his hand. 

"Same old shit but definitely bullshit right now. He want me to marry their stick princess to save us." Junhoe close his eyes, he's getting tipsy. 

"Their Princess? She must be the one who owned the pungent smell outside your house. It's disgusting." Chanwoo said, sipping a juice in wine glass. 

Since Yunhyeong is here, he's not allowed to drink, which he never did because the older was always keeping an eye to watch him. For now, he can only drink a juice in his favorite wine glass. 

"Yeah, she smell disgusting. She's pretty, objectively speaking, but she's not pure." 

"I agree. So, what are we going to do now? We can't hide from them forever and I don't want that lady to dirty this mansion with her smell." 

Junhoe sigh before answering. Though he's not sure, he's more than willing to fight this time. 

"Let's plan tomorrow, I'm tired. Yunhyeong, where's Jinhwan’s room?" Junhoe stood up and massaging his temple. 

"First, it's a Hyung. Second, don't you dare disturb his sleep. Third, find it yourself." Yunhyeong said sassily, earning a chuckle and high five from Chanwoo and a glare from Junhoe. 

"Fine."

Junhoe grab his coat and walk slowly in hallways. 

He stopped on his track when a scent invaded his nose. He's sobering up just smelling Jinhwan’s scent so he follow him and reach the 3rd to the last door in the right. 

"Jinhwan?" 

His heart beating faster, he's afraid Jinhwan heard everything about their conversation. He's afraid Jinhwan might distance himself from him. 

"You heard everything right? I'm sorry." his shoulders drop, still he got no response. "I can explain that to you--" 

Junhoe let out an oof sound when the door opened and a hand grabbing him inside. Jinhwan pinned him in the door, his small hands clutching his shirt, wrinkling it. 

"Jinhwan? What--" 

His words fell again when the human leaned the top of his head on his chest. 

"Bite me, Junhoe. Use your fangs." 

The words made him stop, his gaze pinned on soft locks leaning on his chest. 

"Junhoe, bite me, please."


	28. Chapter 28

If there's anything Junhoe can't do for Jinhwan is his request right now. He can't bit his human, it is risky--it's too much for him to handle. Not only the pain, but it'll also invade his memory and mess his mind. 

This is something Junhoe will not allowed Jinhwan to experience even if he sacrifice of being pure blooded. 

"You don't know what you're saying. Sleep, it'll probably--" Jinhwan had to pinned him on door again when Junhoe tried to push him gently. 

"Just do what I say. Please." the pleading can be heard in Jinhwan’s voice, there's also desperation and lust. It's mix of everything Junhoe can't name. 

"Jinhwan you don't know what you're saying. You heard me right? It's not for you to handle." Junhoe hold him both in arms, shaking him a little bit if Jinhwan had drunk. 

"Then how can I fcking prove to the said Princess that I am deserve?" Junhoe was taken aback once again. 

Jinhwan did hear anything. 

"Look, I'm not going commit to her it even didn’t cross my mind at all. You don't need to prove anything." 

Jinhwan became silent, he's hiding his eyes by lowering his head. His hair falling, covering his forehead til his eyes. 

"Why can't you just bite me and let see what will happen? I can take the pain." Jinhwan shove the idea again. 

"Where's this idea coming from by the way? Who influenced you to request this? Tell me, Jinhwan. Give me a name." Junhoe’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It can't be that Jinhwan thought of it alone. 

"No one." 

Junhoe look at him directly again. Instead of desperation, it changed it determine one. Looks like Jinhwan won't give up the idea. 

"Jinhwan this isn't really a good idea and probably the worst. I can't let you suffer." 

"Tell me why maybe I'll change my mind." 

Junhoe stood there, contemplating whether to tell him the truth. It's been too long since he reminisce the memories of why his fangs became a disadvantage for him. 

Out of all, Junhoe owned the sharpest one. He came from family of pure blooded vampire in town, the only family to be exact. His parents discovered how his single bite can even melt a body like a candle. How just a scratch from it can make you tremble in pain. 

Since then, his parents starts to lesson him how to stop himself from killing. At a young age, he killed lots of servants. Thirsty for blood yes? But more on finding the sweetest blood he can suck. 

Junhoe managed to refrain himself from biting anyone, he only had few victims. Mostly, his hunger will never come. Just because. He don't know, everything doesn't sit right. 

"It's just an assumption and it's been a year, it can be changed Junhoe. Trust me on this--"

"Jinhwan I said stop." Junhoe had to push him down by his shoulder to stop Jinhwan from craning more of his face close to his. 

When the latter come down, Junhoe thought it would be the end of discussion about his fangs; eventually Jinhwan had something on his mind. 

Pulling Junhoe til he lay down on bed and hovering the vampire. He didn’t waste anytime and take off his shirt, revealing his milky white skin that look so soft for the other. His well toned abdomen even it didn’t have any abs formed, up to his chest-- his damn chest and collarbones. 

Junhoe’s hand instinctively falls on Jinhwan’s hips when the latter sat on his thigh. Prisoning both his legs, unable to move. 

"Jinhwan wait--" he feels like burning once Junhoe touch his bare skin. His big hands took a grip on his small waist, balancing him on top when he suddenly lean closer to Junhoe. 

The Jinhwan in front of Junhoe right now still had him on shook. This Jinhwan under the influence of mix emotions is definitely something mesmerizing to see, but still not ideal for the situation. It's still not sinking in. 

"I just have to offer myself." 

This sht right now in front of Junhoe is unbelievably hot and it's turning him on. He won't hesitate to take Jinhwan right here if he doesn't stop, but knowing he had a lot more patience and he can stop himself from touching the other-- 

Jinhwan jolted upward when Junhoe pressed on both his sides. Tickling him. 

"Fck. Stop right there. Don't even think to move, Jinhwan." he warned but it gained a smirk and a knowing smile from the human. 

This isn't suppose to turn out this way. Junhoe just want to talk and cuddle. Not when his sexual libido is rising. 

"I wont stop, do my request and I will." 

Small hands starts to run upwards, Junhoe is still fully clothed but he's feeling hot. Feels like tearing the sheet of fabric stopping him to feel Jinhwan’s touch. 

Jinhwan leaned down, giving sloppy kisses on his jaw down to his neck. Not kissing the part where Junhoe wanted the most, he continue with his ministrations, teasing Junhoe. 

On Jinhwan’s mind, he doesn't know what he's doing. He's not horny after all, but something is telling him to do this. And the feeling of he had to prove to everyone he's deserving for this. 

Jinhwan intentionally letting his neck ghost over Junhoe’s lips. He's exposing it too much for him. He's not sure if a single bite is enough to kill him, but that would be okay. It was Junhoe who did atleast. 

"Bite me now Junhoe and I will stop." 

"If I bite you now, you have to stay on my side Hyung. You're not allowed to leave." 

Jinhwan immediately stop his teasing and look at Junhoe directly in eyes. 

"Hyung this is a commitment you might regret in the future. You can still run away from me at this moment, you don't want to see another side of me. You'll surely be afraid and will have change of heart."

"Haven't you changed into that? Junhoe I already saw all of you. And leaving never crossed my mind, not even once. " 

"How about your family? They're still looking for you--" 

"Then we'll visit my father. Just shut up and bite me now." 

A big amount of hesitation pour into him, Junhoe knew this might be the end. Definitely the end if Jinhwan didn’t make it. 

"If you die because of this, I might as well stab myself and follow you there." 

Jinhwan close his eyes and wait for hot air coming closer to one spot of his neck. 

His hand grip the bedsheets tightly when he felt two sharp thing poking a certain spot. That's when Junhoe flip their position, he's now hovering Jinhwan. 

Jinhwan had a little time to breath before gripping on Junhoe’s hair tightly when he finally felt something going deep on his neck. He wants to tremble in pain because it hurts a lot but he can't, if he did Junhoe might stop. 

Jinhwan can now hear a slurping sound and was so sure Junhoe is drinking his blood. He's feeling dizzy and his body is burning, like he's whole body is on flames. 

His hands starts to drop, loosening it's grip on Junhoe’s hair as his eyelids starts to feel heavy. He can only feel Junhoe’s hand on his back and the other one on his nape, pulling him closer til he pass out.


	29. Chapter 29

Junhoe still had his gloomy aura for three days straight. His temper is reaching the worst. He's not in good condition after all. 

Jinhwan isn't waking up yet. After that night. After he but him. Jinhwan lose his consciousness, Junhoe stop sucking his blood and hurriedly went to see Jinhwan’s face. He thought it was okay because Jinhwan didn’t melt like others. 

That's what he think. 

Hanbin and Chanwoo is understanding him to the highest, giving him all the time to sulk, be mad at himself and locking in same room where Jinhwan is. 

Everything is fine for the first day, Junhoe is sure Jinhwan would open his eyes the next morning but he only found a cold body laying on soft mattress the same night. He's still trembling and afraid to touch his human, afraid he's too fragile and will broke if he did. 

He can only afford to look at Jinhwan while laying on bed, unsure if he's breathing or not. Junhoe doesn't want to entertain any negative thoughts. He lose once he can't afford to lose twice. 

"Junhoe, I'm coming in." it was Hanbin's voice and the door opened. 

His eyes automatically landed on unconscious Jinhwan before turning his gaze to Junhoe who refused to look. 

"Yunhyeong is on the way to clean Jinhwan Hyung's body." 

Junhoe look at him before sighing. Yunhyeong enter the room with small basin and some towels on his hands. 

"I'll do it." before they can speak, Junhoe get the basin out of Yunhyeong's hand and place it beside the bed. "If you two could leave. Thanks." 

Hanbin and Yunhyeong glance at each other before exiting the room. 

Junhoe wet the towel before wiping Jinhwan’s face. From his forehead down to his cheeks and neck. The wound from his fangs is nowhere to be found maybe it healed already. 

Junhoe continue cleaning Jinhwan. Drying him after and taking new clothes for him. This is the scenario for the past three days, although Yunhyeong did it first since he can't bring himself to touch him. 

Junhoe landed a small peck on his lips, it's cold. 

"I'm sorry.." 

No one knows in mansion except Chanwoo, Hanbin and Yunhyeong what happened. The others did not try to intrude, afraid of what Junhoe might to do them. It's good, Junhoe can still have peace even when his mind is messy and drowning in thousands of thoughts. Basically overthinking everything. 

If he could just stop himself and didn’t bit him, maybe Jinhwan still sulking about it but atleast, he's not laying coldly on this room for three days. No one is blaming Junhoe, even the other three. They never said a word against him, Junhoe is the one blaming himself. 

Feels like he did the same mistake again. Mistaking everything. Dumb. Fool. Selfish that's all what he could think of himself. 

"I'm just returning this." Junhoe said as if he's informing Jinhwan. 

He pick the small basin along with the towels and exited the room. Making sure to lock the door, can't allowed anyone to intrude the room and do something to Jinhwan. 

Junhoe tried to look for Yunhyeong to return the things. He's not well energize and basically zero function his abilities. The other vampires living in mansion never tried to talk to him, they never did unless it's urgent. He didn’t mind, he doesn't like talking to any random vampires. 

"Junhoe--oh you're done. Place it here." Yunhyeong pointed out the top of sink. "You're going back already?" 

He didn’t answer but gave a nod. It's suffocating when he can't see Jinhwan, he can't leave him alone in the dark room. 

Along the way Junhoe sense something's not right. There were few male vampires hanging outside not close to Jinhwan’s room. The moment they saw him, they immediately get lost. 

He stoo on his track to see the door was open. His heart starts to beat faster and he hurriedly slammed the door open. He saw another two vampires, one fcking holding Jinhwan’s limb while the other one is watching. 

Anger starts to rise again on his chest. These two were already pale now they look like dead meat. 

"Hands fcking off. Who gave you permission to enter and touch my human?" 

Junhoe is clenching his fist tightly, the idea he has on his mind is surely upsetting. 

Before he knew, he already throw them both outside the room. Growling in pain, the wall had break from the impact. They fell on floor whimpering in pain. 

"What the fck is going in your heads. You two know what will happen." Junhoe can only afford to smile, but rather than a normal smile it was creepy and mad. 

"W-We're sorry.." 

"I heard a loud thud--sht!" Hanbin who hurriedly came in the scene swear after seeing Junhoe’s state. 

He's fuming mad and he can't do anything about Junhoe if he's this mad. No one can stop him, only if Jinhwan is awake. 

"Hyung!" Chanwoo with Yunhyeong came in the scene also. Eyes widening to see Junhoe. 

"They're in trouble. Junhoe won't give a damn to spare their lives. Yunhyeong we have to do something!" 

Before they can do something Junhoe start beating them. Giving heavy punches anywhere, the two pitiful guys can only afford to accept the pain and scream. This is raging Junhoe. If he gets mad, he's really really mad. 

"Junhoe stop! You might kill them!!" Yunhyeong scream on top of his lungs. 

Blood starts to drip from their body and the smell of red liquid starts to wrap the whole mansion. This sill surely wake the others. 

"That's what I want." Junhoe continue punching them, draining the remaining energy and blood from their body. 

"What the fck did they do. If Junhoe didn’t stop he will actually kill them!" they're all panicking. 

"I'll go down and try to talk to others. Keep an eye to him." Yunhyeong hurriedly went downstairs for everyone. 

Hanbin and Chanwoo left. 

"Fcking die--!"

"Junhoe?" 

They all look where the voice came and saw sleepy Jinhwan standing on door balancing himself while wiping his eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

Junhoe couldn't take his eyes off Jinhwan who is now sitting on his bed. Cheerful and happily eating his food that Yunhyeong cooked for him. Yunhyeong went panick and just grab anything on kitchen and starts chopping them when Junhoe hurriedly told him Jinhwan was awake. 

"Why do I feel like I haven’t eaten for a week?" Jinhwan ask, after eating another spoonful of rice. 

The three of them glance at each other, meanwhile Junhoe still had his sparkling eyes to Jinhwan. Adoring him even more. 

"And why are you looking at me like that? Didn’t we have quite good time last night?" he casually ask to the vampire. 

"Uh.. We'll leave so you two can talk. Chanwoo let's go." Hanbin pulled him away, although he wants to hug Jinhwan. He's his bestfriend okay. 

"Thank you for the food anyway. It's delicious!" Jinhwan beamed at Yunhyeong and handed him the empty plates. 

He just smile at him before exiting. 

"And why you're staring, am I really that beautiful you--"

"Yes," Junhoe answered without hesitation, shocking Jinhwan for minute before his cheeks reddened. . 

Jinhwan let out an oof sound when the vampire suddenly throw himself on his smaller frame, hugging him tight like they've been apart for years. 

The action melt his heart and gladly return the hug, caressing Junhoe’s back. The vampire burrowed his face on his neck, inhaling his scent and Jinhwan loving how his breathe tickling him in certain spot. 

"Junhoe, are we okay?" 

"Yes," he answered, still sticking his nose to his neck. 

"We didn’t fight right?" 

"Yes," 

Jinhwan can't get a hold of situation and what's happening to his vampire. He became more.. Intimate, sweet, gentle, not really applicable for his rough expression. 

"Then why are you hugging me like I've been away from you?" 

Little did he know, Junhoe is embracing him, to feel his warmth. Cause Junhoe spend time hugging his cold figure for days and now the heat radiating from Jinhwan’s body is enough to make him weak. 

"I miss you" it unconsciously left his mouth, with their position it even more sound romantic to Jinhwan’s ears. His heart skipped a beat. He's not used to this side of vampire. 

"I don't know what you're saying but okay, I miss you too." he mumbled against Junhoe’s head and land a kiss on top of his head. 

"I miss hugging you," the vampire added. 

"Is three days too long for you?" Jinhwan suddenly ask, Junhoe immediately look at him. He giggle seeing the vampire's reaction. "My body is asleep, but I can still hear what's going on. Not clear enough but I know what's happening." he added. 

Junhoe completely thought the memories wouldn't remain on him. 

"I told you, I can bear the pain. It hurts a lot but I managed to bear them and now you healed me." Jinhwan caress his cheeks before his eyes glare somewhere. "Now show me that fcking princess and imma punch her for calling me weak." he snap. 

It made Junhoe laugh. 

"You're back." he just said, pinching Jinhwan’s cheeks. 

"Aww.." Jinhwan whined. 

"I told myself if you didn’t wake up for a week, I would seriously stab myself and join you here laying coldly. Glad you're back, finally." 

"Yeah I'm back so bring that princess here cause I'm serious when I say I would punch her." Jinhwan formed his fist. 

"You're punching a girl?" Junhoe ask, acting like he's serious but pure sarcasm. 

"She looks like a dude," Jinhwan added, raising his eyebrow. 

"You've seen her?" the vampire ask, a little bit shock for real. 

"Nope, but that's how Chanwoo describe her." 

Junhoe couldn't help himself but to attack Jinhwan with hug again. 

"You're adorable, you know that?" he whispered. 

"Since when did you became this affectionate?" Jinhwan ask, not used with sudden change of Junhoe. 

"Why? You don't like it? Should I tone it down?" hesitation is evident in Junhoe’s voice. 

Jinhwan shook his head. 

"No! I'll gladly accept your affection! Give me time to adjust you're just being cute right now I'm having gay panic in here." Jinhwan acts like he's having heart attack. 

The vampire grin looking at his human. The human he bit three days ago. 

Instead of heavy talking, they chose to cuddle each other. Filling the last three days Jinhwan didn’t return the cuddles and kisses. 

*** 

"Seriously Jinhwan Hyung is something." Chanwoo blurted out once they reach the living room, expecting no one was there because of what happened. 

The vampires Junhoe is beating awhile ago is healing their wounds and bruises but not waking up, after Junhoe throw them on wall with unending kicks and heavy punches, he expect them not to survive. Glad they did, cause Junhoe is looking for explanation with mix of beating. 

"No one survived when Junhoe bit them, or his fangs are turning into normal one?" Hanbin added, settling himself on couch. 

"Whatever it is, they're soulmates." Yunhyeong said with dreamy look in his eyes. 

"How's those vampires?" Hanbin, pertaining to the beaten vampires. 

"Bones are cracked, though I doubt they can't heal themselves but still not an assurance since they're just regular." 

"Wait, did Jinhwan Hyung remember anything happened?" Chanwoo with his big eyes. 

"I guess so, he remember what happened." 

They fell into silence til Yunhyeong ask them to go upstairs and see the lovers. 

"Come on let's take a look on them, what if they're crying really hard?" Yunhyeong convincing them. 

"Atleast use a realistic reason Hyung, it's absurd."

They were about to head upstairs when the lovers is already walking downstairs. Junhoe’s hand possessively wrapped around Jinhwan. 

"Jinhwan Hyung!!" Chanwoo beamed on his spot, Jinhwan let go of Junhoe’s hand and ran towards him. He missed his bestfriend so much. 

"Chanuya! I miss you too, I know!" like before, they were rolling on floor hugging each other. 

"Hands off." Junhoe commanded which Chanwoo just ignored. 

"He's the bestfriend Junhoe, let him." Hanbin butted in. 

"I'll join you guys!" Yunhyeong went to them and there are now three weird creatures rolling on floor. 

"Didn’t know you're this possessive, huh." that wasn't a question from Hanbin but a statement. 

"He remembered everything." 

Hanbin nodded. 

"I know, I read his mind." he smirk at Junhoe. 

"Damn, my human is really something."


	31. Chapter 31

"Who said she can marry my man?" Jinhwan confusely ask. He went with Junhoe in discussion about the organization. It is something Jinhwan needs to know and Junhoe doesn't have any intention to hide it from him though. 

Junhoe a little but flustered what Jinhwan said, clear his throat. Not used to showing their relationship in front his friends, especially if Yunhyeong is looking at them dreamily. 

"Why he's been ordered to marry her?" he ask again. 

"No one's ordering me, no one can." Junhoe answer with flat expression but instantly change to see Jinhwan’s reaction. "Of course except you, you can order me around." he added and saw a smirk form in Jinhwan’s lips. 

"Hyung, in case you don't know, Junhoe is the only pure blooded vampire left at this age. By means of marrying her, it's not totally marriage but to built a relationship between nobles and pure blooded." Hanbin answered. 

"Little did they know, mix of noble and pure won't make pure result. It would be half and half." Junhoe added. 

Jinhwan suddenly think of one vampire in his mind. 

"Who's that Hyung?" Hanbin attentively ask, eyeing Jinhwan, the latter was taken aback. Forgetting they can reminds. "Who's the vampire you're thinking Hyung?" Hanbin added. 

Junhoe furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Who are you thinking?" 

Instead of answering Junhoe, Jinhwan face Hanbin clasping his hands above the table. 

"Cross. Yeah, that's his name right? Is he an ally or no?" 

"Why do you think he's an ally?" Hanbin retort back. 

"Cause he's not bad like others, in fact he saved me twice." Jinhwan answered, sending confusion to them. 

"I almost forgot about him, Cross is.. I don't know." 

"He doesn't show he's an ally nor enemy. He'll just disappear when you get to see him once." 

"I've seen him twice." Jinhwan added showing two of his little fingers. 

"Why are we talking about him by the way?" Junhoe butted in. 

"I want to know if he's a friend or not. I want to be his friend." 

"You don’t dare to be his friend." 

"Why? He's nice and.." Jinhwan’s eyes twitching whether to continue or not. 

"Nice and what?" 

"Good looking. Jinhwan Hyung think Cross is nice good looking guy." Hanbin answer for him. 

"Wow the betrayal." Chanwoo whispered and Yunhyeong agreed. 

"Wait, didn’t we here to discuss about the organization? Why were you all reading what's on my mind?" Jinhwan push them away. 

"We can't discuss anything with this jealous atmosphere." Hanbin rested his back on couch. 

"Continue, no one's jealous." Jinhwan, ignoring Junhoe on his side. "Discuss now, we don't have all the time in world. You said you don't want her to dirty this place so hurry." 

The living room filled with groans and serious talks. They were time they are joking but mostly, focus in one thing. How to stop them from forcing Junhoe do something against his will. 

*** 

"You won't do what they want right?" Jinhwan ask sleepily, cuddling Junhoe on side and was about to fall asleep. 

Junhoe wrap his right arm to Jinhwan and pull him closer. Half cuddling him. 

"I won't."

"You won't leave me right?" he opened his eyes and look down at Jinhwan who's already looking up at him with sleepy eyes. 

"Never. Sleep, you look tired." 

"I hope this isn't like other sad fairytale where I fell asleep and when I woke up you're gone. And there's no chance for me to see you again cause that's how it works." 

"Stop overthinking and sleep." he landed a kiss on top of his head before cuddling him whole and they drifted to deep slumber or so. 

*** 

A peaceful morning welcome them, nothing happened in middle of night. No one tried to sneak in, disturb or harmed them. Meaning, the organization isn't making any moves to them. It's good, they still have time. 

"I want to help cooking, I know how to cook." Jinhwan volunteered to help Yunhyeong in kitchen. "Should we make a lot? What if it won't be enough?" 

"Cooking for 5 person isn't a hard task," Yunhyeong answered, confused. 

"Only 5? Didn't you have atleast less than 50 vampires here?" 

"They don't eat with us, it's hard to explain. Let's just cook." 

So they proceed to cook their breakfast, Jinhwan woke up early. Seeing the vampire sleeping soundly beside him sent a warm feeling in his chest. 

Jinhwan make an omelet and Yunhyeong doing his so called incredible dish. They were both laughing, bickering for some times but laugh it off after. Loving the light atmosphere they don't know how long it'll lasts. 

Soon, they starts to wake up one by one. First, Hanbin who's still mumbling some incoherent words. Next is Chanwoo, dozing off looking somewhere. They both look like soulless. 

"Ugh, Junhoe, what if we already had lunch and he's still sleeping." Yunhyeong ask, cooking the last dish for them so they can eat but Junhoe isn't waking up. 

"He will." Jinhwan shrug his shoulder. "Oh crap!" he said as he drop the cutting board. He bend down and starts picking the waste that gotten on floor. 

After minutes, there was a rushing sounds and loud footsteps coming. The two look like sobering up to see rushing Junhoe, looking everywhere. 

"Finally! We don't need to wake you up--!"

"Where's Kim Jinhwan--!! 

"---btch I'm talking!" Yunhyeong yelled, early in the morning. 

"I'm here, why?" Jinhwan stood up from where he's bending down and look at the vampire. He could see how he sigh in relief after seeing him. 

"I thought you left already." Junhoe murmured but Jinhwan didn’t catch that and throw the waste in garbage. 

They had breakfast together. It was mostly Yunhyeong talking and sharing about himself. The other three look so done, maybe Yunhyeong told them already so Jinhwan is the one listening attentively to him. Loving the stories while eating. 

Afternoon. 

Jinhwan open the door and find Junhoe, the vampire was about to leave. 

"You going somewhere?" 

"Hm, yeah. We'll go back to my house to get some stuffs. Wait for--"

"I'll come with you." Jinhwan cut him off, grabbing his coat. 

"Babe, I can't assure they don't left anything can harm us." Jinhwan blush at the endearment but he's not backing off. 

"Come on, Junhoe, trust your baby." he said. 

"I trust you." 

"Then let's go. I'll be glad if the princess is actually there, I can now punch her." 

Left with no choice, Junhoe brought him along. Keeping an eye to him along the way, attentively listening to every sounds and keeping Jinhwan on his side. Cause, what a stubborn baby he has.


	32. Chapter 32

"What's with the reeking smell of disgust?" Jinhwan complain outside the house. Pinching his nose a little to atleast lessen the smell. 

"See? That's why I'd never let anyone enter the mansion so easily." Hanbin agreed. 

"Looks like no one is here." 

The inside is a total wreck, Jinhwan was terrified to see the flat screen TV Chanwoo bought for him, or how all the furnitures was broken and seriously can't be use again. Seeing Chanwoo's expression, he's not bothered though, oh and his rich ass. 

"They've gotten mad this time they broke all in here." Hanbin ran his fingers on broken vase that has been with Junhoe for seven decades. 

"Desperate shts." 

"Were that Princess worth it? They seems to be more determine than the last time. We seriously need to make them stop Junhoe, before anything happen again." he gave a look to the other, reminding the last time they ignore the threats. 

"I'm considering a duel, but I doubt there will be enough on our sides. You know how that old vampire turn their minds to join them." Junhoe grunted. 

"That's because they don't think. Their knowledge isn't enough warning, and some of them were after the benefits if you marry her." Chanwoo commented. 

"Get the stuffs you want, we'll discuss what's the plan later." he vanished and left the three of them wondered inside the house. 

Junhoe immediately went inside the same room, with the large portrait of faceless man, below is the table he's been sitting for decades while writing all his frustrations and regrets. 

"You can bring the letters if you want, I'll help you to carry them." Jinhwan’s voice invaded the empty room, echoing a little when his voice bounce off the walls. 

Junhoe look at him slightly aroused yet surprised. 

"No, it's okay I'll leave it here." he refused. 

"Are you sure? Junhoe it's fine with me, he owned you first before I do, a little memories of him won't hurt me." Jinhwan added, walking to him and picking one of thousands letters laying on floor. 

He was taken aback by the offer, he's tempted to bring these with him. But he can't move on completely if he keeps treasuring every little things that he should burried down from the start. 

"Come on, I'll go get a bag so we can--" 

Cupping both Jinhwan’s cheeks, he brought their lips together. The human wasn't expecting a sudden affection but is glad to return the favor. Closing his eyes and feeling the delicate kiss his vampire is giving, sending him in ectasy of happiness. 

The time Junhoe pulled out, he engulf him in his embrace. 

"Baby don't be a masochist." he whispered earning a slight shock reaction from Jinhwan. 

"But I am not?" 

"Hm, I won't bring these with me. I don't want to offend you." 

"But you're not offending me? I'm the one who gave the idea. What's happening to you?" Jinhwan broke the hug, looking at him directly. 

"Just get it that you owned me now, okay? Let's go to my room, I forgot my phone." Junhoe drag him out of the room, his lips curving upwards to hear those from the vampire. 

*** 

Meters away from the mansion, they increased their pace sensing something odd outside. It was in audibly quiet, also the green protection isn't glowing, means there was an intruder. 

"No no no, this is what I don't want to freaking happen!" Hanbin hold on his hair. 

"That woman spread his scent anywhere, emigrating sounds good to me now and Switzerland sounds great." Chanwoo agree with his flattened expression. 

"Does it mean.. Yunhyeong!" Jinhwan run inside the mansion, Junhoe followed right after him, afraid there will be a sudden attact to occur. "Yunhyeong!" 

But before Jinhwan can get a hold of the door knob, it opened revealing a girl with blonde hair, her fair white skin complimenting the floral dress she's wearing. 

Jinhwan didn’t have to ask, she's definitely the princess they're talking about. 

"So, you know me?" she spoke, but contradicting to her goddess look is her bitchy voice. It hurt his ears. 

But before she could speak again, Jinhwan shove her aside, entering the mansion and looking for Yunhyeong. 

"Yunhyeong! Oh my God!" he beamed to see him sitting on couch in living room, looking stress but there's no wound and any signs of struggling so he's relieved. 

"Jinhwan! There was a crazy woman in here!" he hysterically said, obviously pertaining to her. 

"I'm relieved you're safe, did she came here alone?" Jinhwan sat beside him, holding his shoulders and Yunhyeong shook his head. 

"No, she came here by herself but starts threatening me to burry the mansion if I didn’t let her in. Her smell sucks!" 

"It's fine," 

From the main door, Jinhwan heard the words they've been sharing. It was mostly her talking to Junhoe obviously, but she only got atleast three to four words from his vampire. 

Jinhwan bring Yunhyeong with him, shoving her aside again and do it with forced this time she nearly hit the edge of door. 

"Oops, sorry.." Jinhwan let out, a little mean and bitch. 

"You freak--!"

"Don't yell at him." Junhoe immediately pulled Jinhwan on his side after sending Yunhyeong with Hanbin. 

"He's the human you're talking about?" she ask that no one answered and scan Jinhwan head to toe. "He looks submissive, a dependent human. You won't survive with him." she stated, flicking her fingers as if she say something worth hearing. 

"You came here just to say that?" 

"Why are we talking outside?" Jinhwan whispered to Junhoe, looking up at him but the vampire just tighten his grip he has on his waist. 

"Glad you ask," she smile sweetly, then look at Junhoe with beaming eyes. "I'm here to deliver to the clothes he's going to wear in wedding night." she said. 

Jinhwan look at her in confusion, all of them did. 

"She's carrying a big white box inside. I was about to throw it away but then she stopped me." Yunhyeong uttered. 

"So you're all in with the delusional wedding? Why don't we settle this inside? My feet is hurting from standing here." Junhoe offered, squeezing Jinhwan’s waist. 

"Sure," she walk ahead of them, entering the mansion like she used to come here. 

"What are you planning?" Yunhyeong immediately ask. 

Caressing Jinhwan’s face for awhile and dragging him inside, they followed him. 

Jinhwan didn’t told them, but he's starting to read what's going on his mind. And he doesn't know what's happening to his body either.


	33. Chapter 33

"Do you really think he can give you a child? No matter how you twist the story, it's still the same. You know you need someone to bear your child--" 

"Then I should've fck anyone and let her carry my child, what are you talking about?" Junhoe cutted her off. 

She insist to have a good talk with him alone, so he did. Junhoe doesn't want to but Jinhwan gave him a meaningful and most trustworthy look. 

"You're not cheap as that," she muttered. 

"And you think you're somewhat expensive? My human is way better than you." 

"He's a man, I'm woman--"

"Does it matter? Whether you're girl or boy you'll still be ugly as fck." Junhoe doesn't have any plan to filter his mouth. It's better to be this rude, he's not pleasing her. 

"Can your words be more gentle?" she sarcastically ask. 

"The old vampire asked for marriage and here you are asking for a child, why don't don't you two fck each other? You're complicating simple matter you know?" 

"Your mouth!" she yelled, truly shock. "I don't like your choice of word!" she snapped, she's deeply offended by his remarks. 

"I don't have any plan to sugarcoat my words, what for?" a teasing smirk appear on his face, intentionally letting her to see it so she'll be more piss. "Am I pissing you off?" Junhoe added who still had the audacity to sip his tea, of course Jinhwan made it for him, he would actually empty it. Atleast he got to taste this again, with unfortunate scenario. 

"I don't know what happened back then, but I think this the most logical way to solve this matter. What happened between you and those group of nobles shouldn't affect your responsibility as the remaining pure blooded." she spoke fluently. 

She saw how Junhoe's face darkened, his teasing stare was gone. A serious aura emanating from him. 

"That's it. You don't know what happened. You don't get to see what happened so how can you speak like a whole saint when you haven't been in my position?" 

"But that's the main point of this whole thing--" 

"Why don't you try to be in my shoes? Or should I let you experience the same curse those fucking nobles did?" 

Her words stuck on her throat. The intense stare she's getting is enough to make her feel intimidated. The old vampire had warned her of what Junhoe can do, there's still one reason she's holding to that Junhoe won't hurt him. 

"Do you really think I won't hurt you cause you're a girl? Just how dare you line yourself with my sister?" 

"I'm her friend back then Junhoe, in case you're not aware. You don't get to see me because--"

"You're busy growing your insecurities against her? Making yourself ahead of her so you get to show to everyone you're better than my sister? Don't act like you're the truest friend she had, she don't trust a nobody."

Junhoe, except Hanbin, he knew his sister very well. They grew up together, without parents, Yejin acts both mother and father to him. Fulfilling the responsibilities their parents left, he knew how hard it is to bear especially if there's no one in her side. Junhoe isn't dumb not to notice her sister, she's the only vampire he trust. 

"And do you really think I won't notice the lust and look of admiration you had for Hanbin? You like him, but he loves my sister. You hated on her and planned this sht all alone. Am I right?" 

Junhoe knew too much. 

"Why are you so quiet? Were too shock I know all of this? I won't let myself be seen in a war without proper weapons and shields. It's better if you know me more than I know you." 

She's biting the inside of her cheeks. She laugh. A crazy one. 

Junhoe just look at her laughing with whatever she think is funny. How hatred can turn someone like her into this evil. She continue laughing, slapping her thighs like hearing the most funniest joke in history. 

Junhoe continue sipping his tea, it's getting cold and he's halfway to empty his cup. He wanted more. 

"You're smart!" she praise and laugh at her own statement, coughing and giggling a little more before stopping. She now had a serious yet gloomy aura on her. 

Wow. What crazy woman, Junhoe thought. 

"So you're aware all along? Why didn't you spill the beans earlier?"

"I'm not dumb like you, obviously." Junhoe carefully put the cup down. "Your appearance is out from nowhere, you just came and you had an important role to portray. But crazy woman, why would you marry the little brother of your so called friend?" 

"Does is matter? Junhoe Junhoe, Koo Junhoe. That's what revenge for--doing the alternative moves first before going in to the goal. My anger subsided when she died, cause somehow, we're not breathing the same air anymore." a mocking smirk appear on her lips though it didn't affect Junhoe. 

"So there's one sided war happening, you could've just informed my sister but I know you won't. You're scared." 

"Wait, why are we talking about this? Shouldn't we discuss our upcoming wedding?" 

"Sure. You didn't say you were the one organizing my wedding. Should I let my human in then?" 

"You're still holding onto that idea of marrying him? What is he a vampire?" she pick up the white box that were too big for her to carry alone. 

She put it above the table, almost slamming it since it was big. Nope, it should be an easy task for her, she's a vampire as what she claimed, they're definitely strong. This girl is acting like some sort of fragile princess looking for his prince. Sadly, Junhoe isn't the prince. 

"Want to see your clothes? I chose this personally and embroidered it with crystals I doubt your human can even touch." she open the box and display the white--whatever costume in front of him. 

Junhoe doesn't look amused nor in awe. Crystals nor diamonds isn't making him giddy and excited. He had so many of them, if he want, he could even build a full mansion using those. Why would a simple clothes matter? 

"This doesn't look expensive at all. It's pretty simple." he pick up the clothes with two fingers like it has some sort of disease he don't want to contain. 

She let out a groaned. 

\----

"Should we buy.. more cleaning agents? Colognes?" Chanwoo offered, staying outside the house cause Hanbin claimed a curse smell had already invaded the holy mansion of them. 

"Yes please or I might bury myself in land just to dodge her smell." 

Yunhyeong just standing beside Jinhwan who is quietly looking inside the mansion. He insisted to leave the two of them alone. 

"Hyung, told you we can just stay there with Junhoe. You don't have to please whatever she's going to say." Chanwoo commented, seeing his expression. 

"She won't talk if I was there. It's better if Junhoe is the only one who can hear sudden confessions of her. What was her name?" Jinhwan tilt his head to them, they all exchange glances before shrugging their shoulders. 

"She doesn't matter so.." Hanbin shook his head. 

"I wonder what they're talking about or if Junhoe is already choking her to death. I wish." Yunhyeong mumbled. 

"I hope so." Chanwoo agree to him. 

Jinhwan remain quiet while the other two is talking about going to the mall after this. Yunhyeong is mumbling whatever under his breath, like he's casting some spell to her by the look he's giving in the mansion. 

Jinhwan is focusing on something. He can hear a little bit of their conversation but not that clear. Only mumbles and everytime she'll snap at Junhoe. He heard how she yelled at him and can sense how Junhoe is composed while sipping his tea. 

Jinhwan is starting to feel this symptoms again, he hasn't spoken to anyone about this. It's not bothering him though. But somehow.. He had an idea what's going on his body. Was he turning into something? 

"Ah sht!" he groaned when a sudden pain hit his head. He also have the courage to puke, his insides is twitching. 

"Hyung? Jinhwan Hyung?"

"What's happening?"

"Hyung!" the three of them panic and hurriedly went on his side, catching his small frame in their extended arms. 

Jinhwan fall on them, holding his head and clutching his hair tightly as he can so the growing pain would stop. His other hand grip on the fabric covering his stomach as he can feel his insides twisting again. Something inside him wants to get out. 

"Jinhwan Hyung what's happening?" 

His vision is starting to blur and their faces is turning into spiral as Jinhwan tried to focus on them. 

"Junhoe.." he mumbled under his now deeo breath. 

Before they realize Junhoe is standing on their backs. His eyes glued to his human who's about to pass out. Junhoe rushed on his side, supporting his whole figure one arm while other was brushing his face. 

"Jinhwan? Are you okay? Tell me where it hurts?" his slightly shaky voice woke Jinhwan a little. 

"I'm.. fine." he tried to stand up on his own. 

A possessive arms instantly wrap around his fragile frame. Jinhwan breath deeply before muttering a word. 

"I've a favor to ask Junhoe," he smile and it send something wrong to the vampire. 

Junhoe's eyebrows furrowing looking at him. Jinhwan is up to something. 

"Yeah, what is it? Tell me." nonetheless, he can't ignore what he's asking. 

"The wedding. You should attend the wedding."


	34. Chapter 34

Junhoe’s flat expression remain as one of filthy-fcking vampires (according to him) is touching his face. 

"Can't we just go straight to ceremony and leave this disgusting cosmetics?" he snarled, eyes boring a hole to now scared regular vampire putting make up on his. 

"Junhoe, don't scare the make up artist away. If you can't bear wearing heavy make up--"

"Y'all up for this? Pathetic." he said and rest his back on chair, facing the mirror. 

"This is for the preparation, Honey." 

His ears twitch in endearment but didn’t say anything. 

"The ceremony isn't alike with human weddings at all, what are these for?" 

"Oh, were you that eager to be with me? What happened between you and your human?" he don't need to tilt his head just to see her smirking. 

"Don't mention him." Junhoe quietly said, his voice deeper. 

"Wasn't he the one who push you into this? See, he can't be with a complicated creature like you so he chose the only option left. That is leaving you and have a normal life." she commented. 

His grip tightened hearing this, his heart clenching a little hearing those words from his human again. It's like his favorite music that keeps on playing inside his head. The look in Jinhwan’s eyes as he asked him to pursue this wedding. But what can he do if that's what he want? 

Though he doesn't want to do this, he have to. Jinhwan ordered him to do this, he doesn't have the guts to say no. He's Kim Jinhwan after all. 

"Just be happy he made the right choice," 

"Leaving me isn't the right choice, killing you will do." he reply, the vampire who's putting powder on his face stop halfway; feeling the intense atmosphere surrounding them. It's dangerous. 

"You'll stop threatening me once the ceremony ended." a mocking smirk, appear on her lips again before signaling the vampire to continue applying her make up. 

Junhoe let out a deep exhale after calming his self. He can't do this, he can't even bear to look at her in any romantic manner. He only see her a pathetic, disgusting and desperate girl thirst for something isn't worth it. 

"I'm glad you made up your mind, Koo Junhoe. Your parents will be proud of you so as your sister. If she's still here, she would squeal at how perfect you two are." a voice came from door, Junhoe just bore him a flat expression then shifting his gaze. 

"Wishing my sister to be here where in fact you're part of plan killing her. How ironic." 

"I don't know what you're saying." Junhoe can hear a mockery on the old vampire's voice. 

"Yeah, you're pathetic." he mumbled under his breathe. 

"Well, half an hour the guest will be completed. The whole organization is present, they've the gifts with them. Where's your friends Junhoe?" 

The moment Junhoe open his eyes, he regretted it immediately. A disgusting look is what he gave first to him as he close it again and smirk to himself. 

"They won't be here? How come?" he ask as if they are that close in the first place. "How are you princess?" 

Junhoe almost puke hearing the soft yet old voice from him. Can't believe how evils can make their voices soothing in disgusting manner. 

"Doing good. Did you know? He suggested to go directly to ceremony. Isn't he too excited about this whole thing?" there's a slight happiness in her voice. 

"Excited my ass." he intentionally raise his voice so theu can hear him. 

"You should start being gentle once you have your own child Koo Junhoe. That choice of words isn't ideal for kids." he said in soldiers tone. 

"Isn't better? They can casually curse already, it is better to sharpen their words so they'll fight back anyone twisting their minds. Like you, pathetic." 

"Koo Jun--"

"Can you stop putting more powders? Were you doing that on purpose?" he ask, the vampire get flustered when Junhoe stare at him directly. 

"You can't stop flirting with man? You really into man?" she ask while having a disgusting look on her face. 

"Why? You wanna know how I'm busting their n--"

"Stop. I don't need to know. Keep it to yourself." 

"Uh-uh, I think it's your right to know how I have fun with my human in bed. And for the record, he has the prettiest moa--"

"I said stop!!" she shouted with all her heart. The old vampire was on her side, calming her. 

"Wow, I'm really good at pissing you off." he muttered, proud of himself. "Shut your mouth if you don't want me to reply or better tear your ears if you're disgusted with my stories. None of us provoked you to listen. Btch." 

"Junhoe." 

Junhoe didn’t have a word after that. Silently and unwillingly following all the so called steps before the ceremony. Fifteen minutes and he'll face them. 

He took out his phone that he left in his house few days ago. His lips automatically curve to see a sleeping Jinhwan as his wallpaper. It took him hours to finally change and learn how to take pictures. He's been away and refusing to see the modern world he doesn't have any idea how this works. 

On his gallery you can found stolen shots of him. He's eating, dozing off, sleeping and even taking a bath. Junhoe develop a habit of capturing every little things Jinhwan is doing, of course without him knowing. 

"The wedding. You have to attend the wedding." 

The words rang his ears again. He reached the video he's been using to tease him. That was their first night. 

"No. You'll attend the wedding Junhoe. This is for the best." 

He close his eyes and turn off his phone. Putting it in a pocket before facing a room with slightly rushing helper. 

They're placing different sizes of boxes on top of wooden table. It has decoratives like ribbons come in different color, but mostly composed of black. There were gifts that is obvious and others didn’t bother to wrap it up, exposing it to them. 

"That's their gifts, join me opening it later. After the ceremony." she appeared beside him, with his red fitted gown. It doesn't look like a wedding gown after all. 

Junhoe is wearing white traditional dress they gave. It's actually making him feel itchy, especially on the neck. The crystals and diamonds she mentioned is just a bother. It made the clothes heavy and difficult to wear. Just for the sake of luxury. 

"I bet there's a nice lingerie in one of them." 

"As if you can turn me on." 

"You can't say, I maybe a better performer than your human." she smirk, still have a seductive smile that Junhoe didn’t bathe an eye. 

"Better? Go on. Strip now. Let's see if you'll get me hard." 

"Are you this straightforward?" she took a step closer to him, her hands holding his shoulders. 

"I'm actually very honest. You want to hear more of my assessment about you? Only if you promise not to cry."

"Nope. Make me cry for different reason."

"Sure then." she was taken aback with a bluntly answer. Before letting out a winner smile. 

"Right now?"

"Yeah. I'll break your neck, let's see if you can bear the pain. Btch." 

Just like that, Junhoe left her and exited the room. She stood there dumbfounded, her expectations dropping and hitting a rock bottom. She wants to tame him but he's already been tamed, with that human. 

"5 minutes. Where's Junhoe?" the old vampire hold her back, swatting her thoughts away. 

"Uh, he excused himself to restroom. He'll be back, you can go to him." she motion the door where Junhoe entered. 

"Sure." 

Soon enough, Junhoe is already standing there. Facing her as he unwillingly holding her hands. Even her hands is disgusting, how much her body? 

They were cheering and hitting their glass. A big feast is present to them. The biggest room was occupied with almost nobles, except Junhoe. 

They were in part where they've to show their fangs. Junhoe showed her his, it's glistening as his sharp fangs made a contact to the lighting on ceiling. The tip of it is undeniably painful if touches yours. 

"Are you sure y'all want to include biting her as the ending of this ceremony?" Junhoe smirk, his fangs showing so as her. 

"Definitely, we have to show to them only the deserving one can survive your fangs." the old vampire commanded. "After that, we can proceed to the last part of ceremony to completely announce your wedding." 

"If you say so. Come here btch." Junhoe eyed her, she ignore the insult calling and just crane her neck to Junhoe. 

Her breath hitch feeling his soft lips on her neck, her eyes tightly shut feeling two sharp things going in deeper and deeper.


	35. Chapter 35

Junhoe didn’t hesitate for seconds as he dug his fangs deeper. Blood starts to flow to his mouth, a metal taste like invaded his tongue that he didn’t move to sooth his painful bite. 

He can feel her knees giving up, her shoulders trembling and her breathing became heavy til she's gasping for air. Her hands starts clutching his arms as Junhoe continue lapping her blood. It's making her weak and dizzy, her heart slowly beating with blood continue flowing out her body and another hot sensation coming in from the bite. 

"You said you can manage? I'm not even halfway drinking your blood." he whispered and feel the goosebumps the way her small hairs touching his lips stained with red liquid. 

"I-I'm.. I'm.." she breath, even speaking a few words draining the remaining energy in her body. 

"Princess, what's the matter?" the old vampire ask. 

Junhoe let go of her in an instant, she fell on ground. Everyone gasp seeing her state. 

"Not my fault." he said calmly, looking down at her looking for air. 

They gather around her, lifting her body and eyes widening feeling how cold she is. Though she's still breathing and her heart is still pumping, her skin is as cold as ice. 

Junhoe watch calmly on the other side, there's no trace of mercy fleeting across his eyes. 

"Looks like she won't make it til the last part of ceremony. That was almost, what a bummer." Junhoe inhale deeply as if disappointed of what happened. 

"Junhoe what did you do!?" the old vampire hysterically ask, his eyes raging in fire. 

"What? I asked you first, you answered yes. Y'all are aware how different my fangs is but you arrogantly announced she can handle it. It's partly your fault." he even showed him his hands, proving his innocence. 

Junhoe can smell a success to this. 

There was a huge chaos happening in front of him yet his flat expression didn’t change a little bit. That's one of his personality that everyone might hate, Junhoe won't really spare any mercy and chance to those people he considered as enemy. 

He can feel every glare being sent in his direction and the judgement in every words leaving their mouth. He's used to this, being judge even though someone just ordered him to do something. He execute the plan and receive the hates, while the brain behind it just hid in their sleeves. That's how his life before that night happen. Junhoe chose to end stereotyping his kind. He's pure, he got the upperhand. 

"Every words," he spoke, everyone in the hall stop moving and turn their heads to him. "Every glare, I'll consider it as sign of treachery, anyone I'll catch, you know what's waiting." he shot the group of nobles a glare, their lips were trembling not because of fear, but a rage they've been containing. 

"And who you think you are? Not because you're pure blooded you've got to ordered anyone. It's not giving you enough reason to overpower us." a guy, teenager step up though a lady behind him is stopping him so. 

Junhoe tilt his head to the side, playful smirk lingering on his lips. 

"You sure you know a lot boy? Where are you when these group of filthy creatures execute their--" 

"Junhoe stop!" 

Junhoe turn his head on the direction of voice. The old vampire, how old is he and it's taking too long for him to die? 

"Wow. I'm being judge again." he sarcastically said though he's not affected of their judgements. 

"We'll postpone the wedding. The princess--"

"She's not breathing!" 

Junhoe roll his eyes at them, in any minute he knows what will happen to her body. 

"The hell baby I am not up for this kind of scene," he mumbled under his breath. "I just want to be home and to cuddle." he let out a bored sigh, glancing everywhere in the hall. 

They are now a mess, the scene in front of him seems like playing in slow motion. Bringing the old memories back to him, Junhoe took a long time but he had forgiven himself. Everyone's judging him that night, it was a nightmare for everyone and it was hell for him. He just killed two important person in him, feels like destroying your own peace. 

"I'm seriously getting jealous," he added, eyes shooting everywhere the hall. 

He look behind to see her standing again, with a support on her back. The look of determination and desperation. She's still alive. 

"I'm counting down. Three minutes." Junhoe murmured as he step back to them, naturally wiping and steping aside. 

He saw how they shoot her a worried look, Junhoe heard it. She still want to continue the ceremony after collapsing. 

"Fine." he uttured, his fangs showing again and the look of fear fleets across her eyes. She must be traumatized. 

Suddenly, the hall fell into silence. Junhoe and the rest look at the main door and found a familiar silhouette standing with his hands in pocket. 

"What a dramatic entrance." 

Cross made his way in aisle, if that's how they call it. Eyes glued to Junhoe, a mini stare contest happened. 

"Where is he?" he immediately ask. 

"He came here first, didn’t you feel his presence or scent?" 

His eyebrows furrowing on his answer. 

"What? There's no sign of him here, what are you saying? Where's Jinhwan?" 

"The wedding. You have to attend the wedding." 

Junhoe’s mouth agape hearing what he just said. Jinhwan had the look of determination in his eyes yet pain. 

"Junhoe, I want you to pursue the wedding. Make it happen." Jinhwan added. 

"If it's gonna be with you then yes, but if it's with her the hell--"

"No. You'll attend the wedding Junhoe. This is for the best." 

They completely fell into deep silence after hearing him. Junhoe look at Hanbin, asking what's going on his mind but the latter shook his head and looks believably confuse. He can't read his mind anymore. 

"That's an order from me Junhoe, you don't take orders except mine." 

"You.. want me to marry her?" a slight pain hit his chest. 

"No, that's not what I meant. It's.." Junhoe just look at little frame in his embrace. Seems like Jinhwan is finding the right words but can't voice it out. 

"You're not leaving me aren't you?" Junhoe clap mentally he ask him without stuttering. 

His nervousness crept inside him when Jinhwan didn’t answer. The latter had his head down and fidgeting his fingers, not wanting to look up. 

"Jinhwan, you're not pushing me to her right?" he ask once again at it shatter when Jinhwan breath. 

He tilt his head up and met his gaze. His heart softened how peaceful his expression are or just how his cat like eyes be calmed. 

"Junhoe, like I said, trust your baby." 

"He's not with me what are you talking?" Cross continue. 

Everyone in the hall is confused. 

"Who is he?" they voice out asking who is he. 

"Now what? Were you telling me my human got lost in this confusing mansion? Cause yes then I'll be leaving this place." Junhoe starts loosening up his clothes. 

"You don’t really know what's happening to Jinhwan?"

"And why you're asking as if you know my human?" a hint of irritation is present in Junhoe’s voice. Also, a hint of jealousy. 

"Seriously.." Cross shook his head before turning into the aisle. "Now it's my time to do my part." he said as he lick his lips looking at them each til his eyes landed on familiar face standing. 

"Whatever I'm leaving."

"Junhoe! The ceremony isn't coming to its end--!!"

"I'm officially closing the ceremony! Thank you for attending!" Junhoe hurriedly went outside the main door. Leaving everyone behind, leaving everything to a friend. 

\----- 

"Yunhyeong--!"

"--Hyung! Bastard!" 

Junhoe rolled his eyes in the usual way Yunhyeong greet him. He's outside the.. who knows where are they. 

"Where's Jinhwan?" he made his way to him, seeing his other friends. Hanbin and Chanwoo. 

"Junhoe he came here ahead of us, Cross followed after. I think they arrive at the same time. What do you mean?" 

Confused, Junhoe didn’t noticed anything outside his defenses. He can immediately smell Jinhwan, it's his scent that made him stand out everywhere. He's confused why everyone saying he's here. 

"What? There's no hint and traces of him here," 

"We planned this carefully in five hours and you manage to screw it up?" Chanwoo muttered, disappointment evident in his voice. 

"Jinhwan Hyung planned this. He must know what he's doing." 

"Everything is planned well. What's happening then?" 

Everything has been discussed. Right after Jinhwan collapsed, completely passing out. Junhoe brought him inside. Panicking a little when Jinhwan continue groaning asleep. His small hands clutching on fabric on his stomach, his lips were trembling. He asked Yunhyeong what's happening but the latter cannot give any answer nor assumptions. 

They are clueless but let the night passed and giving Jinhwan enough time to rest. The time he woke up, he gather everyone in room. Explaining what he just said before he passed out. Junhoe couldn't get a hold of his words and felt like it was completely different person explaining in front of them. If it weren't for.. 

"Trust your baby." 

Junhoe would he against about this and all. Jinhwan planned to made him attend the wedding but not really participating in it. He said, he would interrupt in the last minute before they complete the ceremony. But it was Cross who came, not him. 

"Cross is the one who made a dramatic entrance, I'm getting worried where's my human?" 

"Jinhwan Hyung's plan is really good but risky." Hanbin commented. 

"And the fact that he's seeing Cross--"

"He's not seeing him." Junhoe throw Chanwoo a glance. 

"Fine. He's friend with Cross to be able to asked such big favor from him." Chanwoo continued. 

They all stop talking. A massive smell coming inside the mansion. 

"Blood. A lot."


	36. Chapter 36

Their jaws left hanging as soon as Junhoe abruptly opened the main door in hall. There was a lot of blood and scared group of vampires on the corner. They all look so frightened and scared, their eyes glued to one direction--glued to two moving figures in front. 

"Hyung.." 

None of it matters for Junhoe the moment he met Jinhwan’s gaze. Red liquid oozing out from his mouth and staining his plump lips. There was two sharp things on both sides of his mouth. His eyes turning into crimson but fading when he looks at him. 

His eyes follow the movements of his small hands as he wipe the remnants of blood on his chin. Calm as he walk down the aisle and making his way towards Junhoe. 

On his back is Cross, there's more blood on his body compared to Jinhwan. It almost covered his whole upper body while Jinhwan had only on his chin. Was he sucking their blood? 

Junhoe look down a little bit the moment his human was in front of him. Words stuck on his throat, that was the very first time he saw Jinhwan turn into such mess. His innocent angelic face can turn into something Junhoe did not expect to see. 

The once crimson eyes of him turn into hazel nut brown that enhances his soft features. He almost look vulnerable and fragile. 

"I'm sorry," was the first word he heard from his lips. 

The three behind him just stay out of it. 

"I hadn't spoken to anyone about this.." Jinhwan started, his eyes pinned on him directly. "But it seems like your bite did something unnamed phe--" Jinhwan was slammed on his chest, engulfing his small frame. 

No words left his mouth and appreciate him silently. His nose brushing on flesh just below his slender jaw. There wasn't any changes in his scent, it's still hypnotizing as ever. His fair white skin still giving him warmth, maybe it's only his appearance that changed. 

Junhoe felt two short arms reaching each other on his back. 

"Were you too shocked? I told you Junhoe, trust me." 

"I did.." for the very first time, he spoke with a little voice. "Did I.. Did I turned you into something?" he ask, Jinhwan tried to look at him but Junhoe just duck his head again on his neck. Diving in for another scent. 

"You did and I'm not regretting it." Junhoe trail kisses on his shoulders up to his ears, earning a soft groan from him. 

"You didn’t?" 

"I won’t be here if I did Junhoe. Now, shut up and face me. I haven’t seen you for almost a day." 

Everyone in the room is staring at them but seems like they're lost in their own little world. Completely unbothered as they both shared steady kiss that lasted not too long and not too short. 

"You sucked their blood?" there was a hint of confusion in Junhoe’s voice and became more confuse when Jinhwan shook his head. 

"I didn’t, it was Cross. I just bit their necks he do the rest." he motioned the said man in aisle, calmly and looking at them in boredom. 

Junhoe’s eyes soon shifted to steady figures laying on floor. 

"He killed them." Jinhwan quietly muttered, turning his back to him but not moving. "And it's not in my plan," Jinhwan tilt his body again, eyes passing on Junhoe’s shoulders where the three of his friends are standing. 

"How about we finish this now? And continue being dramatic later? Sounds great." Cross blatantly said, fixing his eyes to the remaining nobles alive. 

Hanbin is the first one to step inside the hall, wanted to see what happened in the aisle himself. He showed no emotions once he get to see them, completely laying on floor, blood flowing out of their necks. Eyes open and mouth agape. He saw her body that looks far more miserable than the rest. Hanbin’s sure she just experienced Junhoe’s bite. 

"This is.. gross." he uttered before turnips his back and stopping in front of the two. His eyes looking down at Jinhwan who had his innocent look once again. He pat his head and brushing the soft lock as if he's some kind of adorable cat. "You're brave Hyung." 

An adorable smile formed on his lips and Jinhwan gladly return it. 

"I am?" 

They heard a groan in eerily silent hall. 

"What are we going to do with them?" Cross motioned the nobles in the corner. Pushing all of them in one spot and keep each other in touch. 

"You, what are you going to do with them?" Jinhwan return the question to him. Meeting his gaze the moment he looks down. There was a mini contest happening, talking in their minds and soon Cross give up. 

"Fine. Just because you asked nicely." he mumbled before walking down the aisle and facing him. 

Chanwoo and Yunhyeong follow his every movements, amaze how a cool and mysterious aura radiating from him when he just walk calmly. They're being nosy to be honest. 

"So this is where my part ends. You perform the rest, thanks for trusting me Jinhwan." 

Junhoe watch the two of them, the closeness in his voice is making his insides twitching. Also not to mention that he's irritated at how soft he spoke to Jinhwan but blankly to others. 

Jinhwan offer his small hands, asking for handshake. Cross didn’t hesitate and gently accept it, but moving his hands til it touches his lips. Kissing the back of Jinhwan’s hand that is obviously stunned of what he did. 

"What the fck!" Junhoe immediately separate Jinhwan’s hand from him, detaching his soft hand away from his lips. 

Cross chuckled, satisfied with Junhoe’s reaction. 

\-----

"I did not expect this kind of ending. I think more of duel and dramatic confessions against Junhoe." Hanbin toss his body on couch, tired though he didn’t do heavier task. 

"They've been bugging us for the past decades, and we've been planning the same time. If Jinhwan Hyung exist on those years, maybe this cut the long chase." Chanwoo uttered, sticking to Jinhwan’s side. 

Yunhyeong went directly in kitchen, cooking something for them. That's the least he can do aside from worrying and soothing them. 

"So, Hyung. You had a lot to explain." Hanbin look at him. 

Jinhwan’s eyes shifted to Junhoe who is patiently waiting for him to come on his side, detaching himself from Chanwoo, he throw himself in Junhoe’s notably larger body. 

"I miss you. You enjoy the wedding?" he playfully ask, whispering on his ears and lips brushing occasionally. 

They heard a groans on sides, Chanwoo and Hanbin isn't please with the sight. 

"Fine. Explain later Hyung just do whatever your business with Junhoe first. I'm tired and I don’t need to see this couple stuffs." he throw them a pillow. 

Chanwoo just followed Yunhyeong in kitchen, leaving the three of them. 

"Well.. I kind of deserve a punishment." Jinhwan tilt his head on side, eyes not leaving Junhoe and bitting his lips. 

"Are you implying something here?" 

"Hm, let's talk about it in your bedroom. That's better." Jinhwan tug on his neck, a silent request to carry him up to the room. 

"We'll just talk?" 

Jinhwan nodded his head slowly, before cutely pouting his lips. 

"Just talk." 

Junhoe lift him without having second thoughts. Jinhwan automatically wrapped his legs on his waist for support before cupping both Junhoe’s cheeks on his small hands and admiring the vampire's rough features. 

"How can you be this handsome?" he ask the moment Junhoe reached the first step. 

"Are you flirting with me?" 

"Do I? I'm just asking sir, I'm curious." he giggle like a child. 

"Seriously.."

"Let's just talk." Junhoe stop, two door away from the same bedroom they've been slesping. 

"We'll really just going to talk?" he ask, eyes full of hopes. Jinhwan nodded his head innocently. 

"Hm, didn’t you heard what I said? Let's talk." Jinhwan shrug his shoulders.

"I mean.. talk. Yeah, we're going to talk then after that what we'll do?" 

"Eat. I'm starving and craving for leafy vegetables right now. So hurry." Jinhwan patted his cheeks and his shoulders drop in an instant.


	37. Chapter 37

Jinhwan wants to congrats himself for entering the office he's been trying to avoid since he was a teenager, without any hesitation, guilt and fear. The furnitures still at its place when he left, how the dim lights added to its elegant and cozy atmosphere never changed. It remains the same, something touches his heart to see their family portrait just outside his father's office. If he is a visitor, Jinhwan would definitely think this man is a loving father to his family, caring dad for his child and wife. But everytime Jinhwan will remember how stupid he is to believed the lies present in front of him, made him puke. How can he survived all the toxity and narrowed mindset living in this hell. 

His eyes landing on certain person that welcome them right away. His black suit that doesn't have any crumpled parts nor stains visible. He's always neat, scenty and good looking. He was perfect for him before. And became more special when he helped him sneaked once and bear the punishment for him. How he wished Seige never showed him that side so he won’t be blinded enough to live with his father. 

Jinhwan had all the chances to run back then but he came back for him. Promising not to leave this man with evils, though he maybe part of them. 

Different scent is invading his nostrils, hurting his now sensitive smell with disgust. 

He tug Junhoe’s hand that still holding his, not wanting to let go. He had his arms wrapped around him but Jinhwan chose to hold him. 

"Mr. Kim," 

The door connecting to his father's office opened, revealing an old man, facing his back to them. He's scanning some folders. When the door made a sound, he look behind to see his son. 

His mouth agape to see him returning in calm state, Jinhwan used to tremble in fear everytime he'll enter his office. A change of attitude and looks makes him mad, fortunately he had to cover the two scandals circulating around their family. When Seiyon ran away from home, there's lot of articles trying to put their names down, dragging them and stealing the spotlight. Eventually, he managed to cover it up, came clean and regaining their image. He became more strict to Jinhwan, scolding and beating his child if he did not do well in his private lessons and for not obeying his rules. 

When Jinhwan ran away, he had to cover it again. Their business is at stake and having another scandal will make more easy to bring them down. 

Jinhwan can hear his father cursing on his mind, thinking what punishment and beating he would give to make him good boy again. His eyes shift to Junhoe who is silently holding himself back not to attack him right away. 

How can someone think about their child like that? His father may not be close to him, but Junhoe never once heard his mind cursing at anyone in their family til he died. 

Seems like Jinhwan heard what he's saying when he felt a light squeeze fromt their tangled hands. 

"I see you’re back, have a sit. You, Mr." 

Jinhwan sigh calmly and pulling Junhoe with him. The vampire promised to behave, Junhoe is short tempered vampire and Jinhwan knew how to pull him back if he do go wild. 

Jinhwan purposely take out their intertwined hands to his father. Watching every reaction passing and his mind full of confused questions. 

"I stay with Junhoe for the past months," Jinhwan answered ahead of time. Breaking the silence and answering his father's thoughts. There's no need to prolong this conversation, he just wanted a peace of mind and live forever. "And yes President, he's my boyfriend." he blatantly answered again, not pausing. 

There was a long silence before a laughter came from his father. Like someone is tickling him. 

Jinhwan sigh, expecting this kind of reaction. 

"You came back just to say this joke? Well then, I'm impressed Son. Now, would you explain why did you ran away?" 

Jinhwan look at his side, seeing Junhoe already looking down at him. Nodding his head a little bit and squeezing his hand more. 

But before he could speak, a knock on door interrupt them. Seige entering casually and standing just across them on couch, completely unbothered with their presence. 

"And who is this guy with you honestly?" 

The question made Jinhwan to look at his father again. He can hear him chanting the answers he wanted to hear from his son, which Jinhwan strongly oppose to. 

"His name's Koo Junhoe, President, he's my boyfriend. I live with him-"

"That's bullshit!" 

A long silence after. The two remains calm with their flat expression. 

"Is that how you will repay my sacrifices of trying to make you successful man, Kim Jinhwan? Is that how you want to repay your father?" he said. 

Jinhwan think of this for years, if he'll be ask, his father still own a certain spot on his heart. He's his father after all, if not because of him, he won’t be there sitting in front of them. But what happened back then gave him nightmares, fears, a total traumas from abandoning beating, belittling and being judge. At young age he endure all of them, bearing it alone. His poor mind understand all the toxity surrounding him, he feel so small. 

"I didn’t raised you to be like--" his father stop himself, contemplating if he could continue what he's about to say. "--bullshit! Disgusting!" he added. 

The words still pinch his heart, a father that supposed to be the one supporting and understanding him is judging him right in his eyes. He could hear every words he's throwing at him on his mind, what's stopping him so? Jinhwan prepared himself for this, he's not planning to back out. Putting an end to this coward chase. 

"I'm genuinely thankful for supporting all my needs and providing my necessities, but sir you’re my father and I'm just your son. I own my life, whatever decision I'll do, you’re out of frame. This is me and it doesn't mean it'll reflect directly at you." 

He tried to let go of Junhoe’s hand but his grip just tightened. 

'Don’t. Let me.' He heard Junhoe says on his mind. 

"Last chance, I'll let this pass Jinhwan. I'll forget what you have said in this room, act like nothing." 

Such an offer but he knew his father can't keep promises. An empty promises again. 

"Really?" he ask that elicit a slight smile from his father and it actually send shiver down his spine. He really looks like an evil living inside a human body, his mind only thinks of the reputation and not Jinhwan, his son. 

"Yes, now just say goodbye to your friend and go back to your room." he command, nodding his head. 

Jinhwan sigh, holding Junhoe’s hand even more. Btch the offer isn't even enough to trade for this. 

"Do you think I'm that dumb not to know you’re lying? You have no plan to let this slide, you’re gonna beat and will make me suffer again. Physical and emotional." 

The smile automatically faded followed by string of laughter. 

'He's hopeless.' 

His eyes went to Seige who stood there silently. 

"You have a lot of questions, why don’t you ask right now Seige? It's rude to read what's on your mind." Jinhwan. 

The guy was taken aback for a moment, his eyes widening. He inhale deeply before letting it out, facing Jinhwan’s father. 

"Sir, why don’t we try to hear their whole explanation first? It might be worth hearing for." he suggested, the old man stopped from laughing and looks at them immediately. He's seriously considering the idea. 

"Talk." 

If before, Jinhwan envied how Seige can talk to his father like they've known each other for years but seeing and hearing it now annoys the hell out of him. The guts this guy have against him because his father was on his back. Seige knew he can't resist his father so he's using it as his weakness. He just realized how everyone controlled him without himself knowing. 

They changed him even Jinhwan don’t know who he really is. 

Well, this might be the last time he's seeing his father so it's better to say everything on his mind. If Jinhwan’s father will change his mind and somehow, became less dictator he would spare him a pity. But if he still chose the reputation and all, it's time for him to give up. He's so hopeless, his mind is closed forever. 

"I ran away because I wanna be free, like how Noona managed to slip away from your hold. I want to forget mother's death that you said I've caused.." his voice softened mentioning his mother. "If it was my fault that she died, I have forgiven myself. Years of misery is enough, only trauma can bring it back in me. You would probably find me as disobedient and heartless child, but you can think of everything. I had enough of explaining and proving myself to you President." 

He stopped, thinking of what to say next because honestly, he wants to scream at his face. How much he despise yet still see him as a father but never a dad. 

"I have totally getting over what happened back then and much more ready for now. I'm living with Junhoe and I'm leaving this house. No permission needed from you." 

He pause, watching his father's reaction carefully. But Jinhwan is so disappointed to hear what he's saying on his mind. 

"Yes President, you can call me such names." 

"Do you really think he can support you well? Based from how he looks, he's younger than you. Were you really settling down with this guy?" his father point at Junhoe shamelessly, insulting him. But the vampire just roll his eyes. He's holding himself back because he's Jinhwan’s father. 

"He can and even he can't, I still prefer leaving this house." 

A smile formed on his father's lips. 

"You prefer living a poor life?"

"Yes if it means freedom." 

He clicked his tongue, annoyed how Jinhwan answered back at him. He clasped his hands in front of them and looking at Junhoe, purposely letting him know that he's scanning him but the guy showed no signs of getting intimidated. 

"Do you think I'll let you leave this house?" he shoot side glance at Seige, a silent command to get more of their bodyguards. There's no way he would allow his son to leave his side. "And you Mr., why won’t speak for yourself?" 

"I'm already cursing in my mind no need to blurt it out." he replied nonchalantly. 

"Maybe this is why my son likes you, but no, no one will leave." 

\------ 

"How did it go? Did it end well?" Yunhyeong's worried face is the first one they saw as soon as they went back to dorm. 

Hanbin and Chanwoo waiting for them to speak up. 

"I knocked his father." Junhoe shrug his shoulders. 

"You what?" Yunhyeong ask, eyes boring a hole on his face. 

Junhoe sigh, remembering what he had done awhile ago. 

"He was so protective he knocked out my father," Jinhwan explained. 

"I thought he will attack you okay!?" 

"So, how did it go really?" 

They all sat in living room and Jinhwan told them the whole story. Junhoe rolling his eyes hearing the part he hated the most. He's just protecting him okay, if his father wouldn't actually gave bad impression then he would let him hug Jinhwan. But before he could lay atleast his finger, Junhoe instinctively move and there, he was on floor. 

After the story telling, Junhoe brought him in their room. Letting Jinhwan rest after pulling a stunt, he's tired physically and emotionally. Though he's drained emotionally. 

"Rest, we can find your sister once you regain your energy again." Junhoe said as hs tucked him under the blankets. Pulling it up to Jinhwan’s chin to make sure he's feeling warm and comfortable. 

"Hm, you won’t sleep with me?" he sleepily ask, his eyelids shutting and he's blinking slowly. 

"Gonna talk to Hanbin about your sister so it'll be easy to find her." Junhoe continue caressing his head, lulling him in sleep. Jinhwan lean on touch. 

"Stay until I fell asleep?" he ask, pouting, earning a chuckled from the vampire. 

"Okay," Junhoe lay beside him placing his arms under Jinhwan’s head so he could use it as his pillow and to cuddle him easily. Jinhwan scoot closer, feeling the warmth emanating from Junhoe and inhaling his scent. Hugging him whil Junhoe is slowly drifting him to dreamland. "Sleep, everything will be alright."

"Hm.."


	38. Chapter 38

Jinhwan heard a loud thud that forced his eyes to open. A room covered with darkness envelope his whole being and he suddenly became conscious 'bout his surrounding. He heard some rustling sounds of sheets and he look nervously on his side, eyes widening to see a little boy sleeping under the blanket. 

He walk towards the bed to see more of the boy's face but he jumped in his place to hear another loud thud coming downstairs he thinks. When he look back, he saw the little boy with his eyes fluttering open. He was taken aback and didn’t know what to say. 

"H-Hey, who-" 

But to his confusion the little boy didn’t even glance at him and he get up. Jinhwan stop on his track, smelling a familiar scent coming from him when he passes by. His eyes pinned on now messy bed. He immediately look back to check if what he's thinking is true. The door pry open, the sounds became more audible and clear. 

"You shouldn't treat your daughter like that!"

"I am the head of this family, my house, I own everything so I rule!" 

"What are we? We are not your freaking employees to order around and your child isn't worker to please you! We are your family for fcks sake!"

Jinhwan heard and tears escaping the corner of his eyes. This is familiar indeed. He saw a little boy looking down, hiding from big vase just beside the stairs and watching his parent yelling at each other. The sight broke his heart even more, because he's not just dreaming. 

It was him, the little boy. And this is the memory he's been trying to forget but still hunting him everytime he'll close his eyes. This was the same night his beloved mother died. 

Memories slowly coming back at him, no one can see him cause it was all a dream--a nightmare. He can't bring himself to look down and watch the same scenario again. 

He heard a sound of door opening, on his side there was a girl who just woke up from his sleep. That's his sister. 

"Jinani? Why are you still up, it's not time for you to play." she said sweetly and walk towards the little boy. There was tenderness on her voice but the spark in her eyes faded when she get to see what her brother's looking at. 

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting again, I thought they love each other, Noona?" little Jinhwan ask in his small and cute voice. That sends another tears to him. 

Because he saw.. how pitiful he looks like. 

Seiyeon grab little Jinhwan on shoulders and turning him to face her. She cupped her brother's small face before blocking his ears so he won’t hear anything downstairs. They both flinch to hear a sound of furnitures being smash on ground. Seiyeon drag him inside his room and locking it. 

Jinhwan just watch the whole scenario, he's been seeing this for a long time. It left him a big trauma, this is the first time again he saw this dream. Maybe because he's not stress the past months so his mind was at ease. 

Jinhwan bring himself to walk downstairs, the obviously expensive and antiques vases were broken into pieces. He saw the maids and bodyguards lowering their head, afraid to mess themselves. And his parents in the middle of their spacious living room, yelling and fighting each other. 

He flinched to see his father hitting his Mom again and again. Like she's just someone unimportant to him, though he wanted to help, Jinhwan knew he won’t make a change since it's been done. His mother already killed herself. 

His anger is like fire and someone put more fuels it spread all over his body. If he run at his father that time and try to stop him from hurting his mother, would he stop? Just for the sake of his child? Clearly, he knew what the answer would be he chose to lie to himself. 

Jinhwan starts to sob seeing blood coming out from her nose, her small hands blocking every punches and slap but it was all useless she's already beaten up. Jinhwan was about to step closer and try if he can touch them but it suddenly became dark again, floor is spinning though he can stand. The moment it stop spinning, Jinhwan find himself outside--in forest to be exact. 

"Mom!" Jinhwan heard a little voice again and saw his little self-- 

"No.." he mumbled, the most terrifying memory for him is playing in front of him. With all the details, himself, his mom and what happened. 

"Mommy! Mom wait for me!" little boy ran after his mother. His short limbs trying to pass the big bushes, pushing it aside, not leaving his sight. 

Jinhwan followed, though he already knew what will happen and even he decides not to continue--he would never escape this misery. Jinhwan followed his little self and starts running again to reach his mother. 

His eyes blurry to see such familiar back of his mother. Her beautiful long hair swaying as she runs, the natural glow she had on her face although it has some bruises never disappoints Jinhwan, how much he adore her mother. Seeing her as the most beautiful person his eyes landed on. 

"Mom--Ahh!" Jinhwan stop. "Mom wait--" he saw again a tall man with his cloak blocking his view that time. 

"Stand up." he heard him say and if it was the other way around, hw would be thankful to see him that time. Cross surely didn’t saved him once or twice--he saved Jinhwan since he was a little child. 

He saw little Jinhwan insist to see his mother, though Cross denied and doesn't want to bring him there--his pitiful look not matching his innocent face somehow convince the vampire. 

Jinhwan calmly walk with them, walking on their pace cause now he's one of them. They reached the center of forest, Jinhwan clenched at the sight. He couldn't contain it anymore so he cry, there she is, the woman he adore is slowly killing herself and his innocent self is watching her. 

He didn’t do anything and he was cleared, but somehow he was blaming himself for her untimely demise. His father put more ideas on his mind--blaming him for her death cause he was the one who's on her side the time she died. That was absurd but that's his father--stupid and inhuman. 

Before he broke down totally someone pulled him out of the scene.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Jinhwan open his eyes calmly, his eyes pouring endless of tears and his breath hitching. His heart pounding inside his chest as painful memory back at him again. 

But he had forgiven himself, he forgive himself from blaming and letting his life be miserable when he can live a normal child. He forgive himself for being a total fool and sht he is years ago. That was it. 

He slowly get up on bed, his body is weak but he just want him on his side. Jinhwan walk downstairs, hearing voices talking and cup placing on tables. Once he reached the last step, the voices stop talking and he can feel gazes at him. 

"Hyung?" 

"Jinhwan," 

His gloomy eyes locks with Junhoe as he smile weakly before walking towards the vampire and burying himself on his embrace. 

Junhoe caught by surprise, his eyes can't stop scanning him cause he look so.. fragile that anytime he can break. He wrapped his arms around Jinhwan, comforting him in silence though he doesn't have any clue what's happening. 

"Did something happen? Nightmare?" he softly ask, caressing his hair and felt Jinhwan tighten the hug as he shook his head. 

"'Em nothing.. just want your hug." he mumbled. 

Though Junhoe and others cannot understand what's happening, they still send a worried yet tender looks at them. 


	39. Chapter 39

"Jinhwan-!!" Junhoe’s voice faded and only his manly scream filled the room. The lewd noises of their activity bouncing against the wall, it makes them more arouse and hard. 

Junhoe jerk his hips again at the contact, Jinhwan swirld his tongue again and sucking just the tip of his cock. He can feel the familiar feeling down his groin, his legs getting numb and he nearly choke Jinhwan when the latter deep throat him again. 

He doesn't know what Jinhwan is up to, awhile ago he came in his embrace like an innocent angel begging for affection and love. Not to mention he also look at the edge of crying, they soothed him til Jinhwan tugged him upstairs, that's when they start doing another episode of their love making. 

"I swear--you'll be the death of me!" 

Jinhwan enjoyed how he's making him breathless with his mouth. He hasn't touch himself though he felt the white liquid oozing out of his tip. Jinhwan let Junhoe’s cock free again, watching it standing proudly and hard in front of him. He bit his lip to see how big Junhoe is and belatedly remember he had been inside him countless times. 

"Should I stop?" he teasingly ask while leaving small pecks on Junhoe’s hard shaft. 

"Fck no!" 

Jinhwan can feel himself twitching, Junhoe’s voice is enough to bring him to his release. 

"But I am tired?" he pouts, he crawled on top of the vampire and intentionally letting his cock be in between his thighs. Jinhwan closed his legs, sandwiching it in between, earning another groan from Junhoe. 

He watch every expression passing across his rough features, how his jawline enhanced when he clenches his jaw. The veins on his neck becoming visible when he's gasping for air, and Junhoe’s hard chest covered in beads of sweat moving up and down. 

Jinhwan loves the visual so much. 

He wasted no time and lean to catch his lips. Junhoe immediately steady his hand on Jinhwan’s back, rubbing in circles while the other hand is on his nape, pulling him even more to deepen the kiss. 

"So.." Jinhwan spoke between their make out. "What episode.." he stop again, Junhoe sucking his bottom lips and doing it again and again. ".. what episode--" 

"This is just a practice.." Junhoe nibbling his lips before letting it go to continue. "And we still have take one, two, three til I'm satisfied.. 

Jinhwan ghost his lips against his. 

"Ow, so this is behind the scene?" his eyes dark as ever, not really suitable for his soft features but making him innocent evil in sexy way. 

"Yeah? Let me lead, I'm the director." 

***

Jinhwan watches her across the road, she was laughing with another man. Her bump is obviously growing, she's pregnant. 

"It's weird to see your sister," Jinhwan heard Junhoe on his side, sipping his cup of coffee while holding his cup of hot chocolate. 

"She's beautiful," Jinhwan defended and return his gaze at her sister again. They were being lovey dovey, he's genuinely glad she's not hurt nor harmed. 

"I imagined you as her, carrying a child in your womb. That's fcking weird if you'll ask me," Junhoe uttered, gaining Jinhwan’s attention fully back at him. 

"What the fck? Suddenly Koo Junhoe?"

Instead of answering Jinhwan’s query, Junhoe shrug his shoulders and shaking his head, not wanting to create an argument between them. What an obedient boyfriend. 

"Let's get going." Jinhwan grab his wrist. 

"What? Just like that? You won’t even let her to see you?" Junhoe ask, genuinely confused. 

"What for? She's living fine with his partner, they're having a child and I can say they are financially stable. There's no need for me to intrude her peaceful life now." Jinhwan replied, shaking his head slowly. 

"No, we're not leaving, not until you show yourself to her." Junhoe toss their drinks somewhere, his jaw drops. 

"I still haven’t had my cup of hot chocolate!" he yelled. 

"I'm buying you again--" Junhoe stop talking when he met his eyes. "I'm sorry! I'll buy you again along the way, don’t be mad for real." he spoke calmly, not wanting to get Jinhwan mad more at him. 

"You should."

Junhoe sigh before holding his hand. They always argue even in smallest thing and he always end up saying sorry to him. 

"Yeah yeah anything for you. Introduce me now to your sister." 

They stop walking, waiting for the current vehicle to pass by them. 

"You want me to introduce you to my sister?" Jinhwan ask confusely. 

"Of course who wouldn't?" 

"I promise I will only introduce to her is my husband," Jinhwan answered like a child. 

"But I am your boyfriend and soon to be more than that?"

"How can you be so sure we won’t break?" Jinhwan. 

"I don’t have any plan to break up with you, and I won’t let you think of leaving me too?"

That brings a smile on Jinhwan’s face, Junhoe catches it and squeezing his hand before dragging him across the road. 

The moment Jinhwan’s smelled her sister who's still not aware of his presence, his heart starts to beat rapidly. He can now hear what she's saying with her normal voice instead of using his senses. 

For a moment Jinhwan stop on his track, the way Seiyeon's hair bounces everytime he move her head reminds him their mother. Her figure that is totally similar to her, her almost pale skin, even her laughs, it reminds him all about their mother. Jinhwan just misses her so much and the last nightmare he had isn't helping. 

"What are you talking about!" Seiyeon laugh with the guy he's with, even tapping his arm. They look so inlove with each other, Jinhwan envies them already. 

"Hey." Junhoe interrupted them. It came out aggressive and somehow rude because of his rough voice. 

The couple look at him, the guy furrowing his eyebrows with their sudden appearance and was about to fight. Junhoe made him feel threatened. 

"Who are you?" 

"Noona." Jinhwan spoke before a fight will start. 

Seiyeon automatically tilt her neck and saw him standing behind her. 

"J-Jinani..?" 

Jinhwan smiled at the nickname, he haven’t hear her calling him with the nickname she gave herself. 

"Yes Noona. I miss you too."

Seiyeon stood up and hurriedly went to reach out for him. Huggin him, but due to her growing belly, she couldn't press Jinhwan more into her little embrace. 

"I'm sorry I left you, I'm sorry.." 

Jinhwan heard series of sorrys and he slightly panic to see her crying. 

"Noona don't cry! You're pregnant! Junhoe!" he called his boyfriend out who's busy eyeing Seiyeon's boyfriend, he must've hated the snarled he gave that's why Junhoe is glaring at him. 

After greetings, dramatic hugs and convo, they all head to where Seiyeon is staying. Along the way, she asked if their father freed him, but Jinhwan shook his head. There were so many things he wants to tell to her, like an excited child feeling giddy to tell everyone how was his day. 

Jinhwan did tell her little details of his escape plan, thouuhe never mentioned him and Junhoe except the fact they're boyfriends. 

"You are his boyfriend?" she ask, pointing at Junhoe at some point and the vampire didn’t know how to react. He's not good with people. 

"Yes," though he sounded unsure and give Jinhwan a side glance, silently asking for help. 

"For how long? Don’t get me wrong, I knew my brother was inlove with one of our bodyguards back then, but he never pursued having a boyfriend so I'm kind of shock. Junhoe right?" 

Junhoe just want to frown mentioning that part, surely he hates Seige more than anyone near Jinhwan. 

"Jinani! You've a lot to tell me! I can't missed any single details." she turn to her brother who's giggling on her side. 

"Yes Noona, once we settled in your place." he assured. 

Junhoe maneuvered the car and later they arrived in apartment. 

Jinhwan scan the place, quite simple and plain but not too cheap, sorry for the word, Junhoe has been showering him with lots of expensive stuffs it's getting in his nerves. 

On 7th floor, they opened their unit. 

"What's with you?" Jinhwan whispered to him, Junhoe sticking on his side and has been holding his waist even they're using the stairs. 

"Why? Can't I hold you?" Junhoe sassily ask, raising his eyebrows at him. 

"I mean, just why? Is there anyone threatening you?" 

Jinhwan knew this behavior, Junhoe has been showing this kind of attitude if he's feeling threatened, mostly jealous. He remember, buying a grocery. Junhoe insist to come with him despite the fact he despise people (not generally just few of them). Junhoe pushing the cart and Jinhwan placing the items, once they're finished, they headed to cashier to obviously pay for the groceries. But the employee won’t stop smiling and looking at Jinhwan with this very flirty manner and it fueled Junhoe’s jealousy he hold him the whole time they're paying. 

"I am not. I just want to hold you what do you mean." he sound so defensive but Jinhwan let it slide. 

"I'm sorry if it's not what you'd expected." Seiyeon spoke that grabs their attention. Jinhwan peeled himself away from Junhoe and went to her side. 

"Geez Noona, since when did I ever cared about luxury?" he ask and pulling her inside. 

Yep, the apartment isn't exactly expensive but it has comfortable atmosphere which is good for her since she's pregnant. They're complete in home appliances. The living room isn't that spacious but Jinhwan still find it cozy. There were two bedrooms and he assumed they're not using the other once since they slept together. Maybe for their baby. 

"Come on I'll cook you something!" 

"Noona, don’t walk too much!" he hissed, gently holding her back in place so she could stay still. 

"God, I'm not gonna break! And the Doctor said it's healthy for me to walk around a little so I'll get minimal exercises since I refused the heavy ones." she explained and Jinhwan let her, too stubborn. Definitely they're siblings. 

Jinhwan look at Junhoe, awkwardly sitting on couch. 

"Hey--can I call you brother now?" he ask sweetly to his sister's boyfriend. The guy was taken aback, obviously not expecting that at all. 

"S-Sure.." he even choke on his own. 

"Thank you, bro! You two can talk while we're preparing something to eat. Be close!" Jinhwan said, more on to Junhoe who's rolling his eyes. 

"Can I just join you then?"

Jinhwan shook his head. 

"Nope. This is our quality time, you're not my brother."

"I haven’t read any protocol about that." he stubbornly said. 

Jinhwan roll his eyes this time before looking at his soon to be brother in law. 

"Sorry he's like that but he's kind, just learn to see beautiful things in ugly ones." he advised, Junhoe exhaled, can't believe what he's hearing. 

"I am not ugl--"

"Junhoe." he said, Junhoe automatically lean down again on couch back rest, can't argue with him. 

"Fine."

'Ask him some techniques Junhoe, maybe you'll learn something today.' and with techniques, Jinhwan meant something dirty. 

Junhoe heard what he said on his mind and looks at him but Jinhwan made his way to kitchen. 

"These talk is for bottom, tops can share something informative." he scoffed off. 

***

It's midnight and Jinhwan is biding goodbye to his sister. Not really a goodbye but they still have some things to do. 

After hours of talking and story telling how they met, Jinhwan find it exhausting. He mentioned everything except for one part of story--Junhoe’s nature. 

"Drove faster please, I'm tired. I wanna sleep." Jinhwan sleepily command. Junhoe hummed and open the car door for him, holding Jinhwan’s head to secure he won’t bump. He made his way to driver's seat soon, his seat belt click but Jinhwan remain still. 

"Your seat belt." Junhoe lean on his right side, grabbing the seat belt on Jinhwan’s side and pulling it to secure his place. He didn’t back away after completing it, he stare at him for minutes. "Beautiful." he hummed. 

Jinhwan’s lips curve upwards. 

"I know." he opened his eyes to see the other leaning on him. Jinhwan smile again, his eyes turning into crescent and Junhoe curse on his mind. 

He give him small peck on his open mouth Jinhwan seemed to enjoy it since he's closing his eyes still. Junhoe kiss him again, on side of his lips, repeating the small sloppy kisses on Jinhwan’s face. 

"Kiss me back." Junhoe said. 

"Nah, I like feeling your lips in my face. Please continue." Jinhwan even move his hand, signaling him to continue. 

"New kink, huh?" 

"I'm being sweet Junhoe, don’t be horny."

"It's hard. Being around you makes me--" Junhoe stop midway when Jinhwan kisses him this time. 

"I don’t mind trying odd place to take you in, but I'm really sleepy Junhoe." 

Junhoe’s shoulder drop, giving him one last kiss before pulling himself away. Jinhwan smile soundly on his side. 

"It's been weeks and I miss doing it. Why are you doing this." Junhoe complain. 

"You're not dropping this topic, are you?" 

Jinhwan watch as Junhoe dramatically turn his body at him. 

"You're blocking my happiness that's why!"

"Having sex is your happiness?"Jinhwan have the guts to tilt his head asking. 

"That's called love making, sex is too vague for me." Junhoe answered. 

"What's the difference? You'll still stick in your cock inside me?" Jinhwan casually ask. 

"Sex is just purely pleasure--"

"Isn't that what we feel when we're-- 

"Let me finish okay?" 

Jinhwan giggled, enjoying this attitude of Junhoe. He's expressive today, what's happening. 

"Sex is just purely physical pleasure for me, I chase my release and that's it, when we're making love.." he stop midway. 

"When we're making love.. what? Continue," 

Junhoe contemplating whether to continue or not. He's not really that kind of person who talks like that. 

"Nothing. Forget it, let's just call it sex then." he gave up. 

"What why?"

There was a long silence in the car, Junhoe pouting-- he never did once, just now. 

When Jinhwan thought he wouldn't get any answer from him, he decided to continue it. 

"When we're making love, we don’t only fulfill each other's physical needs and desires, we also filling emotional pleasure and satisfaction. It's that it?" he ask but Junhoe didn’t reply. "Answer Junhoe, I'm getting energize."

"Yes that's it."

Jinhwan smile in victory. This random talks between them is something never failed to lighten his mood. They're both dumb and their own way. 

"Drive."

"Yes, sir."


	40. Chapter 40

"Is vampire not afraid of cross?" Jinhwan ask once again, being fully new vampire made him doubt normal things he do. 

Junhoe shook his head and laugh at him. 

"I told you, only sinners will be hurt. Though being pure blooded can sometimes have an advantage, that won’t change the fact some of us are sinners." 

"And by sinners, it means they've done or commit sins willingly without being told." Hanbin appear beside them, wearing white polo and holding his suit on his hand. 

"That's a relief, by the way you look good." Jinhwan complimented, scanning his slender yet toned body underneath the fabrics. 

"I actually liked the materials they used, not too strong and soft. Just right." Hanbin replied, showing his polo. 

"Where's Chanwoo?" Junhoe butted in, he didn’t see the vampire earlier and think he was with Hanbin. 

"He's busy greeting everyone coming in. He looks like the bride's brother than me, I should've compete with him." Jinhwan ran away from them, hunting Chanwoo and was about to start his so called competition. 

"Talking about sins, remember something?" Hanbin broke the loving stare Junhoe has to Jinhwan running away like a child. 

"I am not." he defended. 

"I can recall how afraid you are back then to come with us to church since that day, you were afraid of burning." Hanbin continue. 

"That's because I killed my sister and my potential lover back then." Junhoe said without hesitating. Unlike before, he was more opened to talk about this now. 

"But you didn’t burn to death, that's not considered as a sin though there's live in line. You just did what you have to and now I can understand." Hanbin wore his suit properly while doing the few buttons. 

"You know if I can turn back the time, I would still choose to save them and let myself be dead." 

"Uh-uh," Hanbin shook his head. "If you'll choose to save them, you won’t met Jinhwan Hyung. Though there's still high possibility he'll barge in inside your mansion but he'll never have your heart. Pretty difficult to say, it's better this way." 

That made Junhoe think, Hanbin is right. If he chose to save his sister and almost lover back then, he maybe be dead by now or simply living with him. 

"Everything happens for a reason and whatever the outcome is, we might not like it at first, we'll slowly adapt not everything will go as we planned." Hanbin tao his shoulder. 

"Yeah."

There's a sudden laugh in the hall, the groom is here. 

Today is been almost a month since Jinhwan found his sister. It happened, Seiyeon and his boyfriend will celebrate their anniversary, instead of simple celebration, Jinhwan help his boyfriend to finally ask her officially to be his wife. 

They helped to plan the wedding though Junhoe hates showing up to people aside from his friends and boyfriend, he couldn't resist Jinhwan and have him mad or sulking whole month. 

"It's starting please tell me not yet." Yunhyeong came rushing. 

"You came, I thought you won’t." Hanbin lead them to nearest chair. 

"That's because I'm shy and I don’t personally know the couple." Yunhyeong defended. 

"Chanwoo and I too but look at that kid, he's building a name for everyone to know him." Hanbin pointed Chanwoo somewhere and found him with Jinhwan, they're obviously bickering as of the moment. 

"You'll be the next Junhoe?" 

Junhoe look at his side, eyeing Yunhyeong and Hanbin. 

"What? Don’t tell me you don’t have any planned to marry him officially atleast in their culture?" Yunhyeong ask him in disbelief. Junhoe groaned. 

"Not that I don’t have any plans, just not yet. We're still spending time with each other and he just found his sister, it's too early to tie him with me." he answered. 

"So logical, that's not you. Who are you?" Hanbin scoff off. 

Junhoe rolled his eyes and look at his lover from the distance. 

He watches as different expression passes his face, pouty, sulky, mad but all in all he find it cute. Asking him officially crossed his mind actually but he felt it's still too early to tie the knot. He would love to have Jinhwan everyday with him and for the rest of their lives, he would gladly sleep with his face the last thing he'll see and woke up with Jinhwan still sleeping beside him. For a tough person like him, he also wished for something simply but he love the most. 

The wedding starts, Jinhwan became emotional beginning til the end He couldn't hold back his tears watching his sister in aisle marrying the man of his life. It's still not complete though, his father didn’t come and Seiyeon refuses too to invite him. She was traumatized and Jinhwan understand her, it'll surely take a long time for them to forgive him. He actually gave them the freedom they want while working in their business, maybe Seige will sit after him. 

They arrived in reception, there are only few guess because Seiyeon doesn't have a lot of friends in her circle and his now husband doesn't want to invite a lot too. That was favorable for them actually, Jinhwan doesn't still like surrounded by strangers. 

"Congrats Noona!" Jinhwan jump in his place, he knew he can't hug her that tight since her womb is practically big. 

"Thanks little bro, I'm sure you'll next." she said and pulled him in a light hug instead. 

Junhoe felt the pressure building up with the mention of their relationship. 

"Can't also wait to meet ny my nephew or niece." Jinhwan caress her tummy and pouting, it suddenly rang Junhoe’s chest and made him feel unnamed emotion railing up. 

"We don’t want to know the gender yet, we want it to be a surprise." 

"Envious huh, you also want a child with him?" Chanwoo's voice hit Junhoe’s ear and he flinched away glaring at his friend who's laughing. 

"You're pressuring him Chan, let the guy live." Yunhyeong and Hanbin approach them. 

"Hello Noona, though you don’t know us personally, congrats on your wedding." Hanbin sweetly shake her hands and smiling at her. 

"Yeah you're Junhoe’s friends, Hanbin and Yun?" Seiyeon remembered their names, Yunhyeong gladly shake her hands. 

"What about me Noona?" Chanwoo butted in with his pitiful look. 

"Of course I know you! You're my favorite guess!" she beamed. 

"I'm still her favorite person." Jinhwan cutted them. 

"My brother's jealous, go to Junhoe and fill your heart." Seiyeon motioned him towards his boyfriend. 

"No, he would fill me down there instead of my heart." Jinhwan answer nonchalantly and Junhoe bit the inside of his cheeks. 

"Ohmygod Hyung you didn’t," Chanwoo shook his head and Jinhwan laughs. 

"You're pretty vocal Jinani, Junhoe is embarrassed, look." Seiyeon laughs with them. 

Junhoe isn't just embarrassed, he was turned on by that. He send a look at Jinhwan and he wishes that he'll get it cause he won’t have his cock hard the whole evening. 

"Oh right, excuse us please." Jinhwan grab him away from the scene without further explanation why they're leaving. 

Hanbin yelled at them. 

"Use protection!" 

They both didn’t care and let themselves out of the scene. 

Jinhwan drag him in parking lot, Junhoe hurriedly open the door. Rushing Jinhwan made him more hungry for something. 

The moment they settled inside the car, Junhoe began to throw hungry kisses he's been keeping for weeks. He can't have Jinhwan to himself since he's helping with her sister's wedding but now he had him all in such small place, he doesn't care, he just want him right now. 

"Why are you--" Jinhwan stop talking, his mouth occupied with Junhoe’s and with the vampire exploring his mouth and nibbling his lips. "Babe--" 

Jinhwan almost rest his whole body on seat car's seat when Junhoe leaned more. Their position isn't comfortable in bed but since heat is overtaking Junhoe’s body he can fuck him here. 

"Junhoe wait---stop." Jinhwan push hime slightly, making distance between them. Junhoe stop but biting his lips in annoyance. 

"What? Baby I really really need you right now--"

"You got turned on because of what I said? That fast?" Jinhwan ask though he knew the answer. 

"Yes." Junhoe wanted to rub his hand on his lenght but he wants Jinhwan to do it instead. 

"I'm sorry then, but that's not the reason I dragged you here." Jinhwan innocently said and Junhoe seriously going crazy right now. 

"Then why did you dragged me all the way here if you wouldn't let me fuck you?" he snarled, not scaring Jinhwan anyway. 

Jinhwan stop himself from smiling, sexually frustrated Junhoe is definitely hot. 

Jinhwan click something, adjusting Junhoe’s seat so he's laying a little bit, making space for Jinhwan to sit on his lap. 

Junhoe instinctively hold him by his waist and curse when his crotch made contact to Jinhwan’s clothed ass. Thankful for his height, Jinhwan can easily shift movements on top of him. 

"I asked you here to turn you on, but you already did." Jinhwan starts grinding, he can himself getting hard. 

So basically he's planning to seduce Junhoe but the plan didn’t happen, though he get needy and horny Junhoe right now. 

Jinhwan give more force to his grind, moving his hips back and forth while feeling Junhoe’s hand gripping on his waist tightly. 

"Am I doing it well?" he ask in small voice. 

"So well baby.." Junhoe jerk his hips up for Jinhwan to feel how hard he is already. 

Jinhwan stop grinding and leaned down to capture Junhoe’s lips. Smacking and lewd noises filled the car and maybe the parking lot cause the car is shaking a lot they thinks. 

"Car sex sounds nice.." Jinhwan whispered against his lips. 

He pulled away and have a show on top of Junhoe, slowly unbuttoning his suit and toss it to next seat. Jinhwan proceeded to remove his white polo slowly, teasing Junhoe in the process. 

"Just remove it faster or I'll rip that fabric out of your body Kim Jinhwan." Junhoe threatened because he was painfully hard.

Jinhwan didn’t rush to unbuttoned his clothes yet, he just gave more force to his grind. 

"Take yours too babe," he instructed in such honey sweet voice. "Wait, no. Let me do the honor." Jinhwan stopped his hand immediately after completely removing his upper clothes, exposing his white skin, the minimal tattoo and his collarbone that Junhoe loves to leave lots of hickey. 

Jinhwan run his hands up to his chest, feeling Junhoe’s hard chest before propping the button open. 

"Ow!" he squirmed on top of him with a sudden pinch on his nipple. Jinhwan getting really hard with Junhoe’s fingers playing with his buds. It became a difficult task for him to remove all the button with Junhoe abusing his nipples. 

Jinhwan grinded his ass more, he wanted to feel Junhoe’s bulge in between his ass cheeks but they were wearing pants and was too hard for their liking. 

"Strip." 

Jinhwan comply, lifting his butt up a little to remove his pants, leaving him with thin boxer he purposely wear in case Junhoe got hard and want to bend him suddenly, not that he doesn't have any plan. 

Jinhwan bring himself more to Junhoe’s hands squishing his globes while grinding his own hardness. 

"Do I need to prep you first?" 

Jinhwan almost moaned to see how dark Junhoe’s eyes is while looking at him. He shook his head and leaned for another kiss. 

"No, I want it raw." he dive in for another kiss and let his boyfriend do whatever he wants to his ass. Junhoe would spank him a little, pinching or grabbing a handful of his cheeks before rimming the line in between his ass under the fabric. 

Getting impatient, Jinhwan remove the last article of his clothing. Displaying the whole him on top of Junhoe who is now seriously can't wait to devour every ounce of him. 

"Fuck. You're so beautiful." Junhoe praised him that goes straight to his cock oozing with pre cum. 

"Fuck me now Junhoe.." he pleaded, untying Junhoe’s belt. Can't wait to touch what's hidden under the rough material of clothing. "I miss the weight of your dick inside my mouth." 

Junhoe lift him up his lap so he can take off his pants too, displaying his bulge shamelessly in view and watch the hungry gaze pass Jinhwan’s lips. 

He's so into sucking Junhoe last time, he was yearning for cock to enter his mouth and Jinhwan would love to swallow every ounce of him. It's seriously crazy. 

"Can I suck you?" 

Junhoe didn’t bother to answer as his lover made his way on his knees. Jinhwan is small enough to fit in such narrow space, though he's literally facing Junhoe’s dick. 

"Hold onto my hair, I love it when you tugging it." Jinhwan grab his hand and put it on his head before starting to take in the head. It's just the tip but his mouth already went 'o', countless of time Jinhwan tried to take more of him but ended up reaching not even half of it made them aroused. 

"Yes like that.." Jinhwan feel a tug on his hair and his dick twitching at the rough treatment. He gag numerous times trying to deep throat him. "Stop.. Jinhwan I'm nearing..!" 

Jinhwan pant as he let go of his cock, his lips swollen with too much stretch, his throat hurting but still loving to suck Junhoe if he would ask. 

Wasting no time, he get up from kneeling and position himself at Junhoe’s tip. It might hurt him big time because there were no lube except his mouth. 

The head poke in and Jinan bit his lips, expecting it, Junhoe on the other hand was waiting patiently for him take it all in. Watching Jinhwan slowly lowering himself, feeling his cock squeeze with his tightness made Junhoe wants to fuck him now. 

His grip became aggressive once Jinhwan settled himself on top and nodding at Junhoe to move. 

"It's so deep.." Jinhwan whined. 

The car is moving with their bodies, colliding down there and giving pleasure to each other. Continuesly hitting the sweet spot, clamping his cock, they move hastily reaching their release and shouting as their intense orgasm came in.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

"It's nice. Woah!" Jinhwan beamed to see different furnitures on living room. 

"This is the most expensive suite Sir," a guy proudly showed them each rooms and interior designs. 

Jinhwan being amaze in everything he saw while Junhoe is watching him instead of checking the new room. 

"You love it here?" he ask, sliding his hand on his waist when Jinhwan scream again seeing the large bathtub and nice shower room. 

He look at him with his eyes shining. 

"Yes and we should move in now, I can't wait please make it faster." he pleaded like a child and walk ahead of them, visiting each space by himself. 

"Should I process the papers Sir?" Junhoe nodded, eyes not leaving his small man. 

"Yes, make it now so we can move in tomorrow." he ordered because obviously, Jinhwan can't wait any longer with that reaction. 

Spending more hours to new home before leaving cause Jinhwan doesn't really want to leave the new environment and Junhoe had to peel him away from bed. 

"Junhoe can't we move in today?" Jinhwan ask in his small voice and Junhoe prepared himself for another pouting and pitiful look from him. 

"I asked them to bring the papers today so we can move in here tomorrow," he answered assuringly, running his hand on Jinhwan’s hair. 

"Why tomorrow? I can't wait! This is nice!" Jinhwan throw himself on Junhoe’s chest, continuing his childish tantrums. 

"I really spoiled you this much?" he chuckled. 

"Your fault. You always give me what I want." Jinhwan muffled against his chest and Junhoe embrace his whole being.

"I love giving you what you asked. Should I say no next time?" he playfully ask. 

"Do it and I'm asking for break up next." that send a laughter to Junhoe. 

"Let's go, we still haven't packed anything. Don’t expect Chanwoo to bring your things he would as something in return." Junhoe patted his cheeks and chuckled when it shakes a little. "I wanna bite your cheeks, squishy." 

"I know I'm cute," Jinhwan wrapped both his arms and legs around Junhoe. They were settled in couch though the assistance they've asked left already. 

"God you're so cute. Fuck." Jinhwan giggled again.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

"Done checking the place?" Yunhyeong welcomed them as soon as they reached the mansion. 

Jinhwan throw himself on couch, too tired because he was too energetic awhile ago. 

"Hm, he doesn't want to leave the place and sulk to move there today." Junhoe answered. 

"Jinhwan Hyung! I'm living next to your home!" Chanwoo came running down the stairs and holding a paper on his hand.

"You what?" 

Chanwoo showed him a paper and they both roll on floor hugging each other. 

"What the fck? You'll live next to us?" Junhoe ask in disbelief. 

"Actually it's three of us, including Yunhyeong." Hanbin calmly spoke, sipping his coffee. 

"Then what's the purpose of leaving this mansion?!"

"Nothing." 

They continue explaining how did it happen til dinner. Even though Junhoe denies it, he would choose to live next to them than being far away. 

"I'm sleepy.. Junhoe faster and cuddle me.." Jinhwan sleepily raise his arms in air, asking Junhoe to come on bed beside him. 

Junhoe chuckled at the sight, he was too cute. Jinhwan became even more adorable in his eyes. He find him sexy the first time but time passes, he would always find everything he do so endearing and cute. And it's flooding his heart. 

Junhoe tucked Jinhwan under the blanket but directly giving him heat emanating from his body. They cuddle all night, sleeping with each other's snore as the most relaxing sounds to hear before drifting to dreamland. 

AFTERNOON. The couple decided to check the old mansion where Junhoe used to live. Entering the main door is already oozing with lots of memories and nostalgic feelings. 

Jinhwan can see himself in front of main door, begging for the door to open and let him in. That was the first time he met Junhoe, he was being chased by his father's minions. He was so scared back then, afraid of everything but still take the risk in order to free himself. He remembered Junhoe pinning him on wall holding his neck, how he find him with two helpless people laying coldly on floor, how they get into silent war, their first night, til the organization comes in scene and til now. 

Looking back at them is sending him chills that is the future waiting for him. Junhoe is like a reserve thing and waiting for someone to claim him. 

"What are you thinking?" arms snake around his waist and Junhoe leaving small pecks on his shoulder. 

"Just remember how to pinned me on that wall the first night you met me, how did I tried to punched you but I end up getting hurt rather than you." Jinhwan chuckled, pointing at wall. 

"Of all things? Why don’t we recall our first time in my room? Second in couch? Kitchen? Bathroom? Door? Floor? Table? Window? Sink? Standing? Stairs--"

"Junhoe! Geeez.. we fucked a lot, don’t we." Jinhwan shrug his shoulder and escape his embrace with Junhoe’s contagious laugh. 

Jinhwan went upstairs and check the room, it has been too long since they visited this place. Too much drowned in new life they're experiencing with new people now. 

Thousands of letters still laying on floor and Jinhwan smile knowing Junhoe wrote them all even though it is not meant for him. 

He pick up one and open it, hope Junhoe won’t mind if he read one of his letter for him. 

Day 715

It's midnight and just like yesterday I couldn't sleep. My mind is clouded with thousands of thoughts and what ifs, I'm trying to give an answer but still couldn't fill all the gaps. It's incomplete, I'm incomplete. I'm sorry again, though I don’t know when will I stop saying sorry and just write thank you instead. If that day comes, I know you would be happy for me, you and Noona will be. 

I regret what I did but I never felt bad, am I that monster? 

Jinhwan can foresee him sitting on that chair and writing his frustrations out. That must be so sad and depressing. 

He toss the letter on floor and see the messy painting on top of table. Jinhwan remember his face, sadly it was covered in blood and he doesn't have a chance to take a glimpse of his smiling face. 

Him and Junhoe’s Noona. That's the most difficult decision Junhoe had evet done. If he didn’t do it, it'll costs more lives and he doesn't want them to become a monster so Junhoe ended it. He has to even he can't. He had to bear the blame and all alone. 

"There you are, what are you doing here?" Junhoe’s voice bounce against the wall. 

"You sure you don’t want to move his picture with us? The letters?" Jinhwan motion the things in front of him. 

Junhoe sigh. 

"It's really nothing for me, I'm the one who suggested it don't feel bad at all." Jinhwan furrows his eyebrows. 

Instead of answering, Junhoe goes straight to him ad giving a smack on his lips. 

"We talked about this right?"Junhoe patiently said, looking at his eyes. "It's all in the past, you are my present and future. That was forgotten sad story and a book reached the final chapter. Let's forget it already."

Without putting up another fight, Jinhwan just agree to him. Maybe they should just step forward.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Jinhwan woke up in an empty bed next to him, his source of warmth was gone. He brushes his eyes to remove the sleepiness away it subsided a little. 

"Babe?" he get up, wearing his cute cotton slippers and exiting the room looking for Junhoe that is nowhere to be found. "Junhoe?" he called again and there was no other answer than silence. 

Still sleepy, Jinhwan tried to make coffee for him when he heard a loud thud just inside their gym. A mini gym Junhoe requested before they actually move in. 

Leaving the cup and beans of coffee, he made his way towards the door. The walls are soundproof, though he can use his skills, Jinhwan is just too tired to function properly. 

There he was, sweaty Junhoe facing wall mirror and holding two small dumbells both his hands and swinging it again and again. 

The wetness of his sweat is visible on his gret shirt, his forehead with beads of sweat falling down. 

"Exercising this early?" he muttered, making Junhoe to turn his head on Jinhwan’s direction. He was standing on door, wearing his bathrobe tied around his waist and his messy hair sticking everywhere. So endearing. 

"Did I woke you up?" Junhoe place the dumbell still on floor and wiping his face. 

"Hm, my source of heat was gone. I am cold." he said, pouting. 

"Sorry. Goodmorning," Junhoe walk towards him. 

"Yeah, goodmorning to you. Don’t kiss me, you're sweaty." Jinhwan stop him right away. 

"But you said I'm hot,"

"I'm taking it back. Let's eat I'm hungry."

Jinhwan turn his back only to be back again on Junhoe’s embrace. Wet arms holding him in place. 

"Junhoe!"

"Join me in shower babe, I can't reach my back." Junhoe whispered to him. 

"Mygod it's too early for that and I'm still sleepy." Jinhwan said out of annoyance and free himself before facing Junhoe. "I should really make rule for you." he pointed at him with his cute finger. 

"What! Why?" 

"Koo Junhoe, we just did it last night and you didn’t stop when I said it's enough and you're asking for more again at this morning?" Jinhwan scolded. 

"Why are you nagging? You're so cranky." Junhoe mumbled. 

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing. I said let's go, I'm hungry too." Junhoe guided him towards the kitchen where their breakfast is waiting. 

Junhoe can't help but to smile whole breakfast to see Jinhwan frowning the whole time. He's so cranky these days and always scolding him, though he doesn't really care cause he understand him. He's such a cool and best husband he thought. 

This is their set up for more than a year now. 

"Let's get you in shower to lessen you bad mood babe,"

And slowly, Junhoe find himself being softer and softer each day passes. He used to be the intimidating one in their relationship, he used to dominate Jinhwan in every way (it's still not changing when it comes to bed) but Junhoe find himself listening more to Jinhwan and feeling scared to make him upset. 

Chanwoo is teasing him for being whipped, he is not the one to deny it. He really is whipped for him. 

"Turn around, I'll brush your back."

Slowly, they becoming strong. Though Junhoe doesn't give any single fck about others opinion, he still thinks if it'll affect Jinhwan in some ways. Especially he is friend with anyone and he is a social butterfly with persons he sense he can trust. 

"Cold.." Jinhwan shivered when Junhoe wash his hair. 

"Sorry,"

Junhoe find himself falling even more, committing to him his whole life and dedicating everything he do for Jinhwan. He knew Jinhwan will do the same. 

After showering together, Junhoe still carries him to bedroom. Placing Jinhwan gently on bed like a baby he is and happily getting their clothes. 

"What do you want to do today? You've no work and I'm not in the mood for anything outside. What do you think?" Junhoe ask in middle of searching for clothes.

He stop midway to feel two small arms wrapping around his waist. He's still topless and only have towel covering his parts. 

"Hmm.." Jinhwan starts sniffing him. "Why you smell nice?" he ask. 

"We just showered together babe what are you talking about." 

Instead of letting him go, Jinhwan hug him even tighter. 

"You change your mood pretty quickly-- "

"Babe I want to ride you." Jinhwan said in his usual voice. 

Junhoe stop searching for underwear hearing it. 

"What?"

"I said I want to ride you so get up and lay on bed, that's how I want to spend my free day." Jinhwan patted his cheeks. 

Junhoe smirk, getting what he wants this morning. 

"By pleasing me?" he turn around and lift Jinhwan up on ground and bringing them together on bed. 

"I'll call love making." Jinhwan kiss him, squirming on his hold. 

Junhoe stumble in short distance before getting into the bed. Lovingly staring at Jinhwan who is also looking back at him. 

"How come you're still this beautiful and attractive?" he ask, brushing away the hair covering his forehead. 

Jinhwan envelope his arms around his neck. 

"And you're still fine as ever." 

"I love you." Junhoe murmured. 

"Love you too." Junhoe smile soundly before kissing him deeply. 

Though just the two of them, they can still sort things out together. Creating family of their own and spending time doing what they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for reading :) 
> 
> »»» Will add few parts I removed from original chaps :)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about to end but will upload the complete ver in my original platform before here :)


End file.
